Midnights Shego
by Black-Rose-Of-Night
Summary: Shego's past comes back in the form of Midnight Rose her best friend & master thief who's been missing for three years. Wile Kim & Shego come to terms with the idea of love, Midnight's past brings a new evil unlike any the heroes have faced. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

Midnights Shego

Hey hey readers!

This is the sequel to The switch. Thanks to so many people that reviewed me wanting the sequel I decided to write it. So if you wanna read this its best if you read the first installment-The switch and leave some reviews? They make me smile!

I don't own Kim Possible or any other related characters but I do own Midnight Rose and ALL poems used in this story!

So on with it!!

Black rose of night.

* * *

Midnights Shego.

_A small girl stood on the highest tower of the school she now called home, wind threatened to blow her over as she stood eyes closed and hands in her pockets on the edge of the building. __She did not make a sound as the darkness of the cold night surrounded her; she had found it was always cold when she left the school like a part of it was missing. The smallest sound alerted her to a presence behind her not even opening her eyes she sighed._

"_Hey Sheeg…" The silent intruder just glared at the back of the other head and pouted, not even facing her, the girl could hear her friends pout._

"_How do you do that!?" She asked wile the other just smirked opening her eyes and turning her head to look over her shoulder so blue eyes could meat violet. Shego could see the smirk on her friends face and just crossed her arms in a small act of hurt which amused the other girl to no end, seen only by the emotion dancing in the corners of her eyes. _

"_You forget I live here" she said sadly looking back down over the school and this time it was her friends turn to sigh. She could feel Shego move closer to her, closing the gap between them before she placed her arms around the other girl in a hug. _

"_Mid, I have a family to go back to you know that. I have to go see them, I miss them too!" she whispered into the dark night joining her friends gaze over the school grounds. Her friend sighed against her. _

"_I know you do. But it doesn't make it any easier when you leave" she said a rare emotion of regret tinged her voice and Shego hugged her friend tighter._

"_I'll come back. I promise" she giggled in childish bliss that was often lost on the other girl, but this time Midnight smiled at her friend and turned cutting off the embrace._

"_Promise?" she asked in a rare show of innocence and to Shego looked like the six year old the girl should really be, instead of the girl that had had her innocence taken away from her too early. _

"_Promise!" Shego clarified beaming as she held out her pinky, Midnight looked at it and matched her friends smile locking her pinky with hers in a promise. _

_Wind ruffled both girls hair as they smiled keeping their pinkies interlocked, eyes danced with happiness and Midnight couldn't help but think the night had just gotten a little warmer._

* * *

Sunglasses masked the eyes of an older Midnight Rose that was busy prowling the streets of Middleton, streets she had not seen in three years. Smiling she ducked into a arts museum not caring about the looks she got when she did not take off her sunglasses. She strolled around the place, it was swarming with people but yet no one noticed the thief right under all their noses. Silently snickering her eye caught something shiny her interests suddenly perked, and snickering quickly forgotten she quickly walked over to the jewel, almost drooling in her wake.

"Ohhh…." She said in child like glee at the massive diamond that was now in front of her. "Mine!" she said under her breath and her eyes suddenly becoming focused as she looked at openings and planed like the master thief she was.

* * *

Shego opened the door to the Possible house and walked into the lounge room were she knew Kim would be, right were she left her this morning curled up with one of her own romance novels. Shego had turned the spare room into her own room now, moving everything from her small home into that one little room. She had been living with the Possible's for little over a week now and had decided today she would go job hunting. Kim hearing Shego's light footsteps looked up over the top of the book and smiled.

"How'd job hunting go?" she asked marking her page and placing the book down as Shego sat down next to her. Kim moved closer and gave her lover a peck on the cheek wile Shego just smiled.

"I have a job starting Monday" Kim bubbled with excitement and Shego just laughed at her girlfriends antics poking her in the nose. Kim went cross-eyed to keep her eyes on the finger and the two giggled.

"That's great Sheeg! Where at?" this is when Shego smiled mischievously and Kim looked worried at the look she was getting.

"Not telling it's a surprise!" Kim pouted forgetting all about the look Shego had been giving her seconds before and now just wanted to know what job Shego had gotten.

"Aw why not!!" her bottom lip quivered in the puppy dog pout and Shego looked fearful.

"Don't you dare!!" She yelled covering her eyes as Kim unleashed the dreaded puppy dog pout on her.

"Pwease!!" She could hear it in her voice and looking like she was going to crack with cuteness she did the only thing that was sure to make Kim forget all about pouting. Glancing at Kim threw a crack in her fingers she quickly judged the distance and darted forward capturing Kim's lips with her own, Kim not being able to dodge this tactic just melted into the kiss and brought her arms up to wrap around Shego's neck bringing her closer and deepening the kiss.

"Take it to your room girls" came a sing song voice and the two girls franticly pulled apart just in time to see Kim's mum walk out of the room and into the Kitchen. Kim was blushing like mad at her mum's impeccable timing and Shego took this moment to tease, having no embarrassment at Kim's mum's seemingly random stroll threw the living room.

"Aw Kimmie you look so cute when you blush!!" Kim's face went even redder and she started to pout Shego was overwhelmed by how adorably cute her girlfriend looked so quick as lightning Shego whipped out her phone and clicked a photo, Kim startled by this was blinking stupidly in surprise, wile Shego just giggled.

"Sheeg was that…?" she asked and Shego just flipped the phone around to show her the photo that was now on her background Kim's eyes flashed with embarrassment as she lunged at the phone. Shego quickly moved it out of her reach and held Kim at bay with her other hand which was only slightly working because Kim was trying some grappling technique on her arm. Grunting Shego tried to pull her arm out of the girls grasp so not to be trapped later; she leaned back keeping the phone away from the advancing girl and stuck her hand on Kim's face.

"Oi…geoff Sheego!" her voice was muffled and slurred from Shego's hand on her face and despite the hand that kept Kim at bay she still tried to move forward her other arm trying to snatch the phone. Kim growled in annoyance and turned her head slightly so she could bite Shego's finger.

"Ouch!" Shego yelped distracting her so Kim could pounce now right on top of a surprised Shego, Kim got a hold of the phone but Shego wouldn't let go.

"Gimme!"

"Na-ah Kimmie! It's cute!"

"I'll bite you again!"

"This time on the neck?"

"Shego!!"

Squirming for a better grip on the phone the two girls didn't realize how intimate this moment looked to anyone that might walk by. Kim grabbed the phone with her other hand as Shego tried to push Kim off her with her free hand. Suddenly Shego moaned and the grip on her phone loosened a slyly grinning Kimmie used this opportunity to grab the phone and leap over the couch hitting the floor in a run. Shego feeling the weight of Kim shift came to her senses just in time to see Kim bolting down the hallway shocked Shego jumped the couch and ran after her.

"THAT WAS LOW KIMMIE!" Shego yelled after her giggling girlfriend, Shego's face had a broad smile plastered on it her eyes sparkling in emotions she hadn't felt in so long, all brought out by this one girl who she thought would never be hers.

* * *

A smirking Midnight Rose stood on a roof top over looking the building of Global Justice. The sun was now setting behind her as she watched GJ agents come and go.

"Soon they'll all know i'm back" she laughed walking to the edge of the building and jumped off.

* * *

Shego was fretting. Yes fretting. Something she had not done in years, but something she was doing now. She was taking Kimmie out to one of the fanciest restaurants in town and then a moonlit walk. Shego wanted it to be romantic something she knew Kimmie liked because of the romance novels. So it was all planed out, it was going to be perfect, except.

"What am I going to wear!!" Shego yelled almost pulling out her raven locks as she plunged into the walk in wardrobe tearing it apart looking for a dress. Then she spotted it. A little black number she hadn't worn in like forever. Pulling it and herself out of the closet she looked it over smiling.

"Crisis over" she stated throwing it onto her bed so she could get out of what she was wearing and pull on the dress. She hadn't worn the dress for some time so she was happy when it seamed to still fit her, walking over to the mirror she looked at herself in the painted on black dress. It was a solid back dress that was cut off at an angle starting at her knee showing quite a bit of leg, the top of her dress was done in a similar fashion it was cut off to the side opposite the bottom of her dress and was held in place by an armband around the top of her arm, no sleeve on that side but on the other side of the dress was a long sleeve reaching all the way to the back of her hand. It was a beautiful dress. Smiling she puckered her lips to apply a coat of her black lipstick, making sure not to get any on her teeth. Shaking her hair she decided to keep it out and to finish off her outfit she clasped a sliver diamond bracelet around her wrist.

She again looked herself over and decided that she looked good, time to take her Kimmie out. Grabbing her purse she opened the door slightly to peek out watching for the tweebs, not seeing either of them she decided it was safe. Walking along the top hallway she noticed Kimmie's door was opened.

'_Must be waiting for me'_

She smiled and walked down the stairs only to hear Kim gasp. Looking down to meet the eyes of all the Possible's she smiled but only had eyes for Kim who was dressed in her little black number from the modulator incident.

'_She…She looks amazing…wow'_

Kim couldn't think straight as she looked Shego up and down she couldn't help her gasp because she wasn't expecting…well this. She knew Shego was beautiful but this just took her breath away, Shego's eyes met hers and she smiled blushing. Kim tried to speak but she was gob smacked.

"You…you-wow" she breathed as Shego blushed a bright red which was very unlike her.

"Thanks Kimmie. You look beautiful." She said bending down to give her a small peck on the cheek, Ann smiled at the sight of her blushing daughter.

"Now Shego…" James started and Shego interrupted politely going over what he was going to say.

"Kimmie informed me that she has a curfew of eleven. And in the case of missions that's extended to twelve. I'd rather keep it at eleven so she will be back by then sir" James beamed and Ann just hummed at Shego's knowledge of the house rules.

"Alright then have a good time you two!" Ann said as Shego nodded and took Kim's hand in hers she opened the door for Kim and the two walked out to Shego's green Lexus convertible. Shego taking the drivers seat started up the car and turned the radio on softly Kim took the seat next to her lover and as she strapped her self in her eyes wandered up and down Shego. Shego pulled out onto the road and could feel Kim's eyes on her.

"Kimmie?" she asked Kim jumped slightly as she came out of her daze blushing slightly.

"You look beautiful Shego" she again breathed but this time having enough coherent thought to string the sentence together and again she saw Shego blush at the complement.

"Thanks Princess" and she smiled when she felt Kim's hand take its usual place on her leg.

* * *

Getting into GJ had been too easy for the master thief so she was now sitting in Betty Directors chair swiveling around and around giggling slightly. A rose was sitting on the desk that the chair had been next to…yes had. Minutes before she had been chair surfing around the room so the chair was now next to the door on the opposite side of the room. Deciding to have a peek at Betty's files she kicked off the floor and surfed back to the desk turning it around so she could hack the computer that was now in front of her. Her fingers flew on the key bored almost matching the speed that Wade had acquired after years of typing. Soon files came up on the screen and could be accessed by the thief grinning like mad she typed in her own name to see if hey still had all the same information on her that they have had for years now.

She grinned the only thing that had been added was the fact that she had been missing for three years.

"Well that will sure change after tonight!" she giggled and a thought crossed her mind she decided to type in another name, someone she hadn't see in three years. A large file came up. She read threw it all ready knowing everything that she was reading, except for one little detail.

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

* * *

"Oh Shego this is one of the hardest restaurants to get into how?" asked a very happily surprised Kim who was holding Shego's hand, Shego smiled down at the younger girl.

"Im a Gordian" she shrugged "Despite what my father has done to taint my reputation there are still people that respect me for me, and I can still pull some favors" they walked through the doors to the el al rouge and were greeted by a well dresses waiter, when he noticed it was Shego beamed.

"Ah Miss Gordian! If you two lovely ladies will follow me to your table?" it wasn't a question but he stated it as one and started to walk with the two girls following him, they walked up the stairs and out onto the balcony which had a beautiful view of the setting sun. Shego let go of Kim's hand and pulled out her chair for Kim to sit on, Kim blushed and shyly smiled sitting down wile Shego pushed in the chair, the waiter just fussed around putting wine glasses on the table.

"Best bottle of red thanks" he nodded and walked off wile Shego took a seat across from Kim.

"Shego it's beautiful!!" she was watching the setting sun send streams of colours against the sky, Shego looked too and nodded.

"Yeah it is" Kim looked back to Shego and smiled.

"Shego this is perfect, thank you" Shego grinned and reached across the table to grasp Kim's hand.

"The nights just begun Kimmie, and its not gonna be as perfect as you anyway"

"I didn't know you were so romantic" Kim blushed and Shego winked at the girl

"I have my moments" the waiter came back at that moment with a bottle of red wine in his hand and poured a glass for each girl before putting the bottle down and giving them each menus both girls said a respective thanks as he left them again saying he would be back soon.

"Shego I don't drink"

"Kimmie a little red wine is good for you, it's been proven so sit back and relax if you don't like it you can order something else but just try it princess" she said swirling her glass before taking a sip, Kim thought it made Shego just look more elegant and beautiful. Taking a look at her own glass as Shego read the menu she picked it up and cautious sip and found to her pleasant surprise that is was actually quite good.

"Hey this isn't bad!" Shego looked up and chuckled slightly she was still holding her glass in her hand.

"I told you" she took another sip before going back to the menu Kim decided to follow suit and started to look at the menu but found it to be extremely pricy.

"Shego this is a bit expensive"

"Order anything you want. It's my treat and I like to spoil you" she smiled as she found something she liked the sound of and closed the menu again taking another sip but this time she put the glass down and rested her chin in her hand she looked to Kim who blushed under the woman's stair.

"Are you sure Shego?"

"Kimmie I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't. You worry too much" Kim nodded and took another sip of the wine before going back to the menu. Flipping the page she found something she liked the sound of too and shut the menu informing Shego to her decision.

"Found something you like?" she asked the red head and she nodded

"Yeah the prawn dumplings"

"Nice choice"

"What about you?"

"Sartre chicken"

"Mmm yum!"

Both girls laughed at this but where interrupted by the waiter wishing to take there order, Shego ordered for the both of them and he walked off going to prepare the food.

* * *

Midnight was sitting there still looking at the computer screen like she had been for the past ten minutes now; on a rare occurrence Midnight was stumped.

"She's working for GJ…she's working for GJ…" Midnight racked her brain for memories of her friend and in all of them Shego had wanted to be a thief; it was her dream to be the best.

"What the hell changed!?" wanting to make herself feel better she swiveled around in her chair but the thoughts of Shego were making her even more restless then before.

"And where is that damned Betty!?" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air, she had disabled every camera in the building and she knew that there were still people here she had seen them and Director always stayed late. So what the hell was she doing?

* * *

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!" Betty and Drakken yelled as the two danced stupidly to the radio in cell block B. People would think that's okay they must be drunk. Those people could think all they want. Because they weren't drunk.

* * *

Kim was standing on the balcony as she watched the last rays of the sun go down, Shego had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist and her body was pressed into Shego's. The woman's head was bent down and placed on Kim's shoulder, her breath tickling her ear pleasantly. Kim hummed in content she was happy just to stay this way forever.

"What's on your mind?" asked Shego kissing Kim's neck causing the girl to relax even more so into the embrace.

"Just thinking about how I could stay this way forever"

"I've caught you now, so im not letting you go" Shego breathed into Kim's ear making her shiver in delight at both the feeling and the words Shego had spoken to her.

"I don't want you too" Kim turned around in the embrace and lent up to claim Shego's black glossed lips with her own. Both girls closed their eyes as their mouths came together in a blissful kiss where people would swear they could see sparks going off. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck pulling her closer to her body needing to feel how Shego melded perfectly to her body, Shego also pulled Kim closer by wrapping her arms around her back and letting her hands trace patters up the girls' spine. The kiss could progress no farther as a polite cough interrupted them Shego pulled away and sighed regretfully at having to end the kiss, looking behind her and nodding a thanks to the waiter she gave Kim a kiss on the lips and pulled her over to the table again so they could eat.

"Hey Shego what happened after I soaked you in Drakken's shampoo that one time?" Kim asked and watched Shego roll her eyes.

"He made me hop on one leg and wave my arms until it wore off. He swore the exercise made it wear off faster but I doubt that" Kim laughed as a mental image of her girlfriend hopping on one foot and waving her arms came to mind all with that glassed over expression she got when she was mind controlled, Shego smiled.

"Oh what about the time…"

* * *

Betty Director was walking down the halls of global justice to reach her office wanting nothing more then to finish that paper work she had left earlier and retreat to bed. Sadly that's not what she was going to get. Reaching her office and the door opening with a swish she saw that her room was trashed.

"What the?!" she was not usually one to lose her cool but her paper work was all over the floor and her chair was now hanging on the wall like a painting, god knows how it got there. Walking into the room a bit more she saw something that almost made her fall over in shock. The only reason she didn't fall over was because she caught herself on the conveniently placed chair painting. There sitting on her desk was a black rose. Only one person had a black rose, and she was guessing it was the same person that had trashed her room.

"Midnight rose…" she quickly strode over to it and picked up the note that was attached to it.

_Miss me much? Im taking this town back it's mine for the taking, so I expect a warm welcome. The destiny diamond in Middleton's grand museum is my target. I'll strike at 12pm tomorrow night. I'll see you there. _

_Midnight Rose. _

Betty's jaw hung limp as she read something she hadn't read in three years or more, Midnights calling card. Turning to her computer she found that it was locked.

"Oh great…"

* * *

Shego and Kim were sitting laughing about past missions and their respective mission counterparts style of fighting. Then they were both rudely interrupted by Will Du standing their waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim glaring at him for interrupting their night, Shego glared too but hers was much more practiced then Kim's and usually had a much better effect then most. Unfazed by this he continued.

"I was here having dinner, but Dr. Director called me saying it was urgent" he held out his watch so they could both see the face of a startled Betty.

"Why did you have-" started Shego but was cut off by four words that drained any colour from her face, and had a devastatingly quick effect on the other two listeners too.

"Midnight Rose is back…"

* * *

_Midnight hated when she left to go to her family. A family. Something she didn't have anymore, something she found in Shego. She watched from the same rooftop as Shego ran out hand in hand with a woman that looked exactly like her. They had the same bright blue eyes. Midnight let a small tear run down her cheek before she turned her back on the scene and walked off. She knew Shego would be back, but with her she would bring new memories of her family time. Something Midnight rose could never do again. She let herself do one thing that she promised herself she wouldn't though._

_She cried. _

* * *

Hey this is the first chapter sorry if it's a bit long I got carried away!!

Read and review!?

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

_Midnight was smiling; beaming with unusual happiness that most would be shocked to see on the sullen girl. But Midnight was in too good a mood to notice anyone else, today Shego was coming back. Humming the girl was walking down the path to the front of the school, where there was no doubt Shego was going to be. Her nights would no longer be spent alone now Shego would be there with her. The girl in her state of happiness almost wanted to skip down the path. Almost. Reaching the front gate she turned the corner to where her friend and her mother would be, but instead she was met with a solid body colliding with hers. Startled her eyes shut involuntarily as she hit the floor with a thud, the body now on top of her. Eyes fluttering open she felt the body shudder in what could only be tears; worried she looked down the length of her small body to meet a full head of raven hair._

"_Shego?" she asked but the only reply she got was the person clutching her tighter and sobbing into her chest. Now she was really worried, Shego never cried Midnight wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug she only ever gave her friend._

"_Sheeg what's wrong?" the girl only got a few more sobs and some stuttering mumble she couldn't quite make out. Frowning now the girl mover her hand underneath the chin of the other and lifted her face up so she could look at her. What she saw shocked her. Tear filled eyes gazed back at her, but they were not Shego's usual blue. No. They were now an intense green. And as well as her eyes her skin now had an odd green tinge to it. Ignoring this fact Midnight continued to try getting through to her distressed friend._

"_Sheeg what happened?! What's wrong?" Midnight's voice was drowned in worry as she wiped a tear from Shego's green tinted cheek._

"_There…there…" she tried to chock out between sobs "THERE DEAD!" she yelled and again berried her face into her friends chest, Midnights eyes widened as she started to shake. Hugging her friend tighter to her she started to whisper into her ear._

"_Shhh come on it's gonna be okay. It will be fine. Your alive and that's what they would have wanted" Midnight was only repeating what others had said to her when her parents had died, but as Shego's shaking started to slow she knew her words where helping. "Its gonna be fine Shay I promise…" Tears leaked from Midnight's closed eyes as she clutched Shego even tighter. She never wanted this to happen to anyone else; she knew how hard it was to lose the people you loved. Now Shego's loved ones had been taken from her, she didn't want her Shego to change into what she had become. An emotionless zombie. She wouldn't let her. No she couldn't let her, Shego would still be Shego, and she would keep what was left of her life. _

"_I promise…"_

* * *

"She…She's what?" asked a shocked Shego not believing what she had heard to be true, so Betty repeated herself for the disbelieving Shego's benefit.

"Midnight Rose is back"

"How do you know?"

"She left a calling card…Tomorrow night 12pm she will take the destiny diamond" Said Dr. Director reading of a small card that had been attached to what Shego could see was a black rose, her black rose. Shego felt a hand slide into hers and squeeze tightly turning her head she meet Kim's green gaze, that was clouded with worry. Worry that she had seen before.

'_It was the way Midnight looked at me…when my parents died…'_

Kim smiled and despite Shego's vivid memory of her lost friend she smiled back and squeezed. Kim looked to Dr. Director her face turning hard looking like it did when ever she got a mission.

"You want us there? That's why you called I take it?" Betty looked to Shego and the green woman thought she saw a hint of regret in her eye but as soon as the thought crossed her mind Betty's eye yet again became unreadable.

"Part of it yes. Shego you think you can handle this?" asked the woman waiting for a reply from her newest operative. Shego looked down at her shaking hand, and then looked back up with determined eyes.

"Yes" she said "We'll be there" Betty smiled sadly and nodded cutting the connection, Will Du felling rather awkward standing there walked off with out saying a word leaving the two girls alone.

"Sheeg?" asked Kim a hint of excitement now shinning in her eyes Shego smiled down at her.

"I'm fine Kim, I'm fine" she stood up and stretched out her hand for the younger girl to take. "Would you like to dance?" Kim beamed and took the hand in hers as she was pulled up and towards Shego's body.

"I'd love too" Shego pulled them tighter together and they danced under the moonlight, slowly Shego started to forget her worries of Midnight Rose.

* * *

Betty was standing in her office still fingering the black rose slightly her eyes were looking over at her computer where the file of Midnight Rose was.

"You're not okay with this Shego…" walking over to her desk she let the rose fall from her grasp. "I'm not okay with this…" she sighed looking at the photo of a posing Midnight at a heist, she smiled at the photo.

"You look just like your mother, Madeline"

* * *

Two girls strolled hand in hand down a dimly lit park path in the shadows of the moonlight they laughed and chattered. Kim pulled on the older woman's hand laughing and running backwards in front of the girl pulling her along for the ride.

Shego smiled at her childish antics and ran behind her letting herself be pulled along, Kim then stumbled and fell backwards pulling Shego with her. Kim hit the ground first with Shego falling on top of her, her arms on either side of Kim's head to stop her full body weight from crushing the younger girl. They stopped laughing as their eyes met; Shego lent forward and pressed her lips to Kim's in a passionate kiss which Kim moaned into. Kim pulled away first and giggled at the slight blush that had graced Shego's beautiful face, rolling off the younger girl and landing in a sitting position wile Kim sat up and moved closer to her lover.

"Can you do that light thing Sheeg?" she asked innocently the hint of the puppy dog pout seeping into her voice Shego smiled and brought up her hand. She ignited her green fire so it cascaded around her hand in licking flames that soon turned into a love heart with the flames now licking around the large heart in the middle of the green flame. Kim's eyes brightened at the sight and she hummed reaching out to place her hand in her lovers so that the green flames licked around her hand as well.

"That's amazing…" still holding the flamed hand she placed her head on Shego's shoulder and listened to he breathe until she felt Shego's head lean on top of her own. They both watched the love heart glow and flicker in the night air, both smiled lazily lost in the heat of the moment. Not caring that it would end very soon and the two would have to go back to their respective rooms and lose each others touch.

* * *

(Next morning)

A figure was silently walking around a sleeping Kim Possible's room; placing shadowed clumps into places were the objects would be hidden. Placing one into a draw she moved around the room and placed another under the girl's bed. She went about the room placing the objects in places she thought the other girl wouldn't look. It was early morning. Very early morning. Too early for anyone to be up, but very soon one of the Possible's would get a very rude awaking. Finishing the work she had been doing she snickered and swiftly walked out of her room, deciding that a batch of pancakes was in order.

Walking down the stairs with out as much as a creak she walked into the kitchen and turned on the light reveling tinted pale green skin. Humming a tune she went about looking for the required utensils needed to make pancakes, knowing very soon a very angry Kim Possible and possibly her family would come down to join her. Pulling out the ingredients, flower, butter, eggs and Shego saw to her great delight chocolate chip's she brought them out too. Shego looked to the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. Too early for pancakes, but yet she brought out a bowl and started to mix and prepare ingredients. Smirking she knew in half an hour Kimmie would get a rude awaking.

* * *

Wile Shego was up making pancakes Betty Director was up making arrangements for Midnight Roses heist.

"I want GJ agents posted at EVERY entrance and I mean every one! And were are those blueprints!!" she barked at frantic GJ agents trying to do her bidding which was extremely hard when she gave new ones every couple of minutes.

"Well the blueprints!" she barked as a GJ ran up to her and handed her the layout of the entire building.

"Here ma'am!" he said standing at attention wile Betty just nodded her head telling him he was dismissed. As soon as he was gone higher GJ agents swamped around her looking over the blueprints and files of past heists.

"I want all access points found and blocked, I want the local police notified and same goes for the security of the museum. I want all security blueprints for the place as well as I want operatives there NOW checking security" looking around she saw no one going to do as she had just bided holding the bridge of her nose she sighed in annoyance.

"YOU AND YOU" she pointed to two women that she knew were in the security specialist field when they both looked up she continued to give them their orders "Get a team together and go there now!" they jumped up and ran off to do what she had ordered.

"I want everything ready before the head of the police and security of the museum arrive! I'll be in my office I don't wish to be disturbed unless it's urgent or the others have arrived!" she barked yet again and walked into her room flopping down onto her chair. Which was now off the wall. She let her head hit the wood of the table as she growled in frustration.

"Why! Why do you have to be so good?" she winged into the table getting back up she reached into her draw and opened a hidden compartment. She picked up an old photo that looked like it had seen better days, flipping it over she was graced with the youthful faces two five year old girls. She smiled lost in memories that had never been forgotten. Ones the twenty four year old would never forget.

* * *

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes was wafting around the kitchen and the now singing Shego, who was bopping around to her own internal beat as she sang.

'_No sir well I don't wanna be the blame _

_Not anymore _

_It's your turn to take the seat _

_Where settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide _

_You have made it harder to _

_Just go on and why_

_All the possibilities_

_Well I was wrong!'_

Shego looked to the clock as she heaved pancakes onto a plate, Kim would be awake in about thirty seconds. Shego giggled it was a Sunday and Shego had found Kim loved to sleep in, perfect pay back for all those early morning wake up calls.

'_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh oh ohhhh!_

_I drowned out all my sense with _

_The sound of its beating _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh whoa ohh!'_

Shego then to her great amusement heard the sound of ten hidden alarm clocks go off in Kim's room, all at once. She then heard a loud thump as Kim no doubt hit the floor in shock. Shego laughed when she heard frantic footfalls trying to find the sources of the noise. Shego could only imagine the look on her girlfriends face, but hopefully she wouldn't be too angry.

'_I wonder how am I supposed to feel _

_When your not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built _

_When you where here_

_I still try holding on to silly things _

_I never learn _

_Oh why!_

_All the possibilities im sure you've heard!'_

Shego heard the last of the alarms get turned off and heavy almost angry sounding footsteps come down the stairs. After a short delay she heard the angry voice of her girlfriend.

"SHEGO!!"

Shego still continued to cook the chocolate chip pancakes as Kim was heard moving closer to her. Shego's internal guitar solo came to an end so he continued to sing.

'_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh oh ohhhh!_

_I drowned out all my sense with _

_The sound of its beating _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa oh whoa ohh!'_

Kim was pleasantly surprised at the sound of Shego's voice, Kim had heard Shego hum and belt out songs but she had never heard Shego sing for real. Her voice was far better then her humming voice that's for sure and it sounded beautiful. Kim then noticed that Shego was cooking. Cooking chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite but she never remembered telling Shego that. Forgetting her earlier temper she came up behind the cooking woman and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling herself into Shego's back wile resting her chin on her shoulder.

"They smell great" Shego just smiled at Kim's complement and flicked her wrist so the pancake flipped over.

'_They make your way to me _

_To me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting _

_If I ever start to think straight _

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start _

_Let's start hey!'_

Kim smiled and kissed her lover on the cheek then moving to her ear she took Shego's earlobe in her mouth and listened to Shego moan withering against Kim's body. Smirking Kim asked Shego a question.

"What song Sheeg?"

"Paramore, that's what you get" she answered and lent into Kim who was now practically drooling at the sight of the pancakes. "I can't believe your parents or your brothers didn't wake up" Kim shrugged against Shego.

"They are really…really sound sleepers…" Shego laughed placing the last of the pancakes onto the large stack turning off the stove she then turned around in Kim's arms brushing a stay lock of hair behind the girl's ear. Smiling Shego pecked Kim on the lips in a morning greeting.

"Good morning Kimmie" Kim rolled her eyes at her lover.

"Yeah yeah if you didn't cook the pancakes it wouldn't be a very good morning" Shego smiled innocently turning back around to pick up the stack and place it on the table wile Kim grabbed two plates and culturally so they could dig in. With both girls tucking in Shego thought of something to ask.

"Hey Kimmie what we gonna do today?" Kim looked up with a mouth full of pancakes and Shego giggled wile Kim swallowed.

"Well I thought a lazy day? Maybe watch some movies. Cause we will probably be called in early to GJ for the whole Midnight Rose business" Shego almost choked on her mouth full of pancakes, gasping she spluttered very unlike her to lose her cool.

"I…I almost forgot!"

"Sheeg are you okay? You look a bit green" Shego looked at Kim quizzically and Kim laughed wile blushing slightly.

"Sorry"

* * *

Midnight was again roaming the streets of Middleton, wearing jeans and a black top that looked almost identical to Shego's dress except she had added a black fingerless glove on the short sleeve side. Dark sunnies covered her unusual eye color from anyone that looked. Strolling along she turned into the park Shego and Kim had been in the night before, now the sun was high in the sky and kids of all ages raced around laughing and giggling. She smiled as kids zoomed by her with frantic parents not too far behind, children chasing birds and trying to show off. Sighing in content Midnight was happy enough to just stroll around enjoying the suns rays and the children's laughter. It reminded her of home, of her school. Children's laughter at stolen items or pranks pulled, them chasing each other threw trees and where showing off was children steeling something difficult. Different yes, but their laughter was the same. Looking forward she noticed a small girl sitting on the ground with her knees clutched into her chest, tears were leaking out of her half open chocolate brown eyes. Her beautiful purple dress was ruined by a black stain on the front, her blond hair was ruffled and wind swept. Midnight walked over to the girl and bent down.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie?" she asked kindly the little girl looked up at her through tear filled eyes and bit her lip.

"The other girls…pushed…pushed me over…" she said in-between sobs and Midnight smiled warmly at her reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears.

"How about I fix you up?" she asked and the little girl looked scared her mother probably told her not to talk to strangers. "Hey come on you can trust me!" she said giving the girl a lopsided smile and reaching out a hand for her to take. After a moments hesitation the girl took her hand and Midnight lead her over to a bench and told her to sit wile bent down on one knee so she was level with her.

"What's your name?"

"Maria" she sniffled as she wiped her new tears away with a fist Midnight smiled.

"Well Maria why'd those girls push you?"

"Because they didn't like my dress…." Midnight shook her head at the girl and raised one eye brow making the small girl giggle.

"I bet ya they did! And they were just jealous that you had such a pretty dress and they didn't!!" she said nodding her head over enthusiastically making her side fringe bob. Maria cocked her head to the side in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really" she confirmed smiling and then scratched her chin in mock thought "Hmmm" she hummed to herself and the little girl curious looked at the older girl.

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking do you want something that will make you look more pretty so the people won't even notice your dress?"

"YES!" the little girl yelled happily her eyes shinning in hope and Midnight giggled at the small girl.

"Alright here" she said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a black rose, she took out the thons and placed it behind the shocked little girls ear.

"Your Miss rose!" she said Midnight chuckled at the Miss part of her name but she still nodded her head and patted the girl.

"Yeah I am, but shhh" she healed a finger to her own lips and then continued "don't tell anyone!" the girl looked serious and mimicked the action Midnight had just done.

"I won't tell!"

"That's good" Midnight then lifted up her sunglasses so the girl could gape at her eyes "Keep the rose Maria, your one of the few people who have met me and I only give roses out to special people!" the girl was almost bubbling with excitement Midnight stood up and again patted the little girls head.

"I'll see you around Maria, and don't worry what they say, I love your dress" she said as she walked off the girl broke out into a wide smile and jumped off the seat waving.

"BYE!!" Midnight looked over her shoulder and winked at the girl then she pulled her sunnies back down to cover her eyes. The little girl ran off to find her parents, every once in a wile she stopped to check if the rose was still there.

"There you are Maria where have…you…been…" her eyes went wide when she saw the rose tucked behind her ear, Maria saw this and beamed with pride.

"Some girls pushed me over and Miss Rose helped me!" the woman smiled in disbelief as she looked around the park hoping to spot the thief that had helped her daughter, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to find her.

* * *

"Oh my god. Ron are you crying?"

"NO!"

"Oh wow he is too!"

"I am not! I just have something in my eye!"

"You're crying…"

"So not!"

Kim and Shego giggled, all three of them were curled up on Kim's lounge watching their fourth movie for the day. Kim and Shego where huddled close together wile Ron sat on the edge balling his eyes out at the sad chick flick.

"You guys want more popcorn?" asked Shego wile they both just shook their head in a negative. Ron moved forward to pop in the next movie when the Kimunicator went off all three people shot to attention.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" asked Kim as the others looked over her shoulders Wade smiled at Kim.

"Hey you three Dr. Director wants you at GJ head quarters now so suit up!"

"How are we getting there?" she asked wile Wade just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"They said they had arranged it"

"Thanks Wade you rock!" Kim said cutting the connection; Shego looked at the time and saw that it was now seven. They had been watching movies all day. Kim got up and looked to the other two.

"Come on let's change and wait out the front okay?" she asked wanting an answer and when she got two nods she walked up to her room to grab her battle suit. Ron walked off to the den to grab an extra mission outfit that he kept here wile Shego walked up to her room. Opening up the door and grabbing her cat suit she threw it on, in five hours she would be seeing Midnight again.

"Your back…" she whispered as she looked at her self in the mirror imagining Midnight standing next to her, like she had done so many times before at school.

"Come on Shego!!" yelled Ron from down stairs and Shego sighed closing her eyes to get rid of the image when she opened them again she didn't look at the mirror and raced down to meet Kim and Ron.

"Sorry!" she said as the all stepped out onto the front lawn waiting.

"Shouldn't it be her-whoa!!" yelled Ron as the ground disappeared from underneath them.

"I should have known…" muttered Kim before all three of them fell down their holes.

* * *

When they reached the end the girls landed on their feet wile Ron landed on his butt with a thud and Rufus rolled out in front of him. Dr. Director was standing their waiting for them.

"Welcome! Follow me I have much to brief you on!" she said turning around not even waiting to see if they would follow strode off. Kim and Shego looked at each other before following wile Ron just scrambled to his feet and chased after them.

"Hey wait for me!!"

* * *

"Alright, well that's all we know" finished Betty after a long and boring briefing on the building, Midnight rose and the security. Shego had never heard such a boring monolog in her life, somewhere along the line she had pulled out her nail file and started to file her nails. Every one turned to look at her, seeing as she was the resident Midnight expert but all they got was a bored looking Shego filing her nails, when she heard everything go quite she looked up and saw all sets of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked bored every one rolled their eyes at the woman, and Shego just looked weirdly at them all. "Never do that again…"

"Shego what do you think of all this?" Asked Betty ignoring Shego's arrogance and watched as Shego got up and looked to the photo of her old friend.

"It will be dramatic. She always liked to make an entrance" closing her eyes she tried to visualize what Midnight would do "One, she'll drop down on top of the diamond. Two, she'll walk straight through the front door" Kim and Ron looked shocked wile Betty smirked "Three she could go against everything I've said and steal it before any of us have realized, Or four she'll cut all the power and steal it in the dark" turning around to face the others she sighed "There are so many other ways I can think of but, those are the ways I think suite her style…"

"Alright well we have teams at every access point. Now all we need is team Possible there" Betty looked over to Kim and Ron who nodded in determination, Shego saw that Kim's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Were ready Doctor" said Kim looking at Shego who nodded as well but looked away slightly; Betty looked regretfully at Shego before taking control.

"Alright then let's go"

* * *

Midnight Rose was looking down on the museum, watching as police and GJ agents alike prowled around alert eyes watching. Midnight snorted as search lights waved around the buildings waiting for any hint of a person's shadow. Trivial security like this wouldn't find her. A slim black car driving to the front of the building caught her interest and she hummed in anticipation. The car stopped and she smirked when four people came out, two of which caught her attention.

"Shego and Betty…Well this will be interesting…" she laughed and looked down at the large clock hand she was standing on. "Almost time…" she whispered smirking and letting the wind whip around her as she stood hundreds of feet above ground.

She fingered a black rose as her violet eyes shinned through her hood.

"Almost time…"

* * *

"Shego are you gonna be okay?" asked Kim walking over to her as dozens of agents took their hiding spots for a well planed ambush, Shego was watching everything with a crucial eye, and it worried Kim. She had never seen Shego so focused and serious. Shego's gaze flickered to her and she smiled.

"I'm going to be fine Kimmie" she said bending down to give Kimmie a peck on the lips.

"Ah ewwww factor reaching critical!!" Ron gagged and Kim giggled blushing wile Shego just barked at him.

"Well then get to your post and you wouldn't have had to see that!" Ron rolled his eyes and smiled good naturally at Shego who gave a nod of her head to him, Kim smiled. Betty was watching this exchange with a weary eye biting her lip she looked to the clock.

"POSISSIONS PEOPLE!!" she yelled as last minute agents rushed to their posts, team Possible, Shego and Betty took their positions around the diamond and they turned on the laser grid. Shego ignited her hands and looked to the clock on the wall.

Knowing Midnight was never a second late she read fifteen seconds till they were graced with her presence. Kim watched as Shego's face turned neutral and dull of any emotion, Betty saw this too and noticed it looked a heck of a lot like Midnights face when she was being serious. Frowning Betty looked away from the sight.

Shego was doing something she hadn't done in years; she was in full thief mode. Playing out alternate realities of what could happen, wile her eyes darted and her ears strained for any sound that she knew had not come from the memorized positions of the other agents. Then she heard it.

'_Blanketed in shadows of the night_

_I swiftly slip from your sight _

_Sneaking in to take my prize _

_Police will fail again in their tries _

_So I will take my prize tonight_

_That diamond will be mine before light_

_Look out world I'm back once more_

_Midnight Rose you can't ignore'_

Shego huffed and spun her head around, the three others who had heard nothing looked at her in surprise. Shego's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of deep violet eyes, before they disappeared before her own eyes.

"Midnight…" she whispered before the lights turned out, the only light coming from her glowing green hands. Blanketed in darkness she spun around to face where she knew Midnight would be.

In the darkness glass smashed.

* * *

_Midnight was sitting outside Shego's dorm door listening to her best friend cry. She was curled up, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what, she wanted Shego to know it would be alright. Her face turned serious, too serous for someone of seven years, and when her eyes lost all emotion you knew it really was too serious of a face for her to have. Getting up she knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer she opened it, walking in she looked at the curled up Shego. Her bed was stained with wet patches, she was again shaking Midnight looked at her sadly emotion flooding into her eyes. Walking over she sat on the edge of the bed, thoughts of her mother came to her, smiling she placed a comforting hand on a quivering Shego._

"_Every time you feel on your own _

_Just remember you're not alone_

_When you feel thoughts of despair _

_Just remember someone cares"_

_Shego looked up at her friend rubbing her teary eyes as she listened intently to her friend, with the occasional sniffle interrupting the poem Midnight was busy trying to think of._

"_Every time you feel it's the end_

_Just remember you have a friend_

_When you need someone to help you_

_Just remember I'll stay true"_

_Shego was now sitting up watching the eyes of Midnight. New tears graced her eyes and she threw her arms around her best friend, crying into her shoulder. Midnight wrapping her arms around Shego returning the hug with love, she continued now whispering into Shego's ear._

"_Just remember you have a friend_

_That's with you till the very end_

_Just remember on your part _

_That true friends are one at heart"_

_Shego sniffled but Midnight could feel the girl smiling into her shoulder and that made the little girl smile. But not as much as the next comment did._

"_I love you Midnight…"Shego whispered, Midnights eyes widened in shock, someone loved her. Someone loved her. Tears spilt down from her violet eyes as she nuzzled her head into Shego's shoulder. Saying something she thought she would never say again._

"_Love you too Shay…"_

* * *

Hey sorry for the delay and kinda sorta cliff hanger!

Why does Betty know Midnights real name?

Whats her connection to the girl?

Just have to wait and see!!

Read and review please!!

_They make me smile!!_

Black rose of night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

_In the midst of the rain filled night heavy panting could be heard coming from a clearing that let off a soft green light that made the shadows of the night flicker. Two rain soaked girls fought fiercely against each other, dull eyes watched for openings as the girls sparred. They moved with deadly grace as both Midnight Rose and Shego were locked in a bloody dance that was tinted green. Green light was thrown towards Midnight but she quickly flipped out of the way and on the last flip she shifted her weight and rebounded forward ducking a punch and landing one of her own. Shego only grunted in response quickly regaining her lost balance with a back handspring she blocked a sidekick to the face and spun round with a low sweeping kick which was dodged by a jumping roundhouse. Shego ducked out of the way rolling to the side and coming up with a fist to the gut. Midnight choked up blood but quickly grabbed Shego's arm into an arm bar, using her leverage to hit a pressure point before shifting Shego's weight and tossing her over her shoulder. _

_Midnight was soaked and bloody, cuts and burns evident on her small body but she didn't seam to notice or care. Shego flipped up and turned to look at her opponent her eyes flashed with raging and conflicting emotions, emotions Midnight didn't have or need. Midnight rushed forward Shego followed suit her fists glowing a bright green despite the rain. Midnight ducked under a punch and delivered a devastating upper cut to Shego's chin. She hit the ground in a daze, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Midnight loomed over her friend, she was bleeding badly and Shego coming out of her trance like state looked regretfully at her bleeding friend. Midnight ignored the look and held out a hand for Shego to take, Shego grunted and took it letting Midnight heave her up from the ground. Shego sighed sadly and limped over to a first aid kit; Midnight seeing this action took off her ripped and bloody top reveling open wounds that were leaking crimson. Shego was huddled over the first aid box grabbing things that she needed wile the eight year old just let the water run over her body, Shego trotted over to her. _

_Looking over the wounds Shego decided that some wounds would need stitching, pulling out a needle she swiftly threaded it, eyes looked over a wound and she placed the needle to skin threading it threw. Midnight winced as emotions returned to her eyes glancing down she watched Shego at work._

"_Mid?" asked Shego worry was laced into her voice but she continued to work now moving on to another wound stitching it closed too. _

"_Yeah Sheeg?" Shego looked over Midnight once more and saw that it was only her arm and side that needed stitching, ditching the needle she picked up a role of wet bandages and started to wrap her arm gently and carefully. Shego tugged on her arm and Midnight sat down before she continued both speaking and wrapping. _

"_I'm hurting you too much…" Midnight let a small smile grace her lips; they had been through this every time they sparred. Midnight shook her head wile Shego moved closer so she could strap her bleeding chest. _

"_No your not. I just need to learn how to duck" Midnight shrugged it off like it was nothing and cursed as she got a stinging pain from doing so, Shego seamed to notice this and she frowned. _

"_I don't think I can keep hurting you like this"_

"_We need to train Sheeg, you need to learn how to use your powers. What better way?" asked Midnight as Shego moved to her other arm to bandage that as well, Shego sighed reluctantly. _

"_I know but…" Midnight cut her off before she could finish reaching over to take her chin in her hand._

"_Look Sheeg I don't mind, this will make us both better" Midnight smiled softly at her friend "You said you want me to open up right?" Shego nodded reaching over to place a pure white band aid on cut running down on the right side of her cheek, Midnight smiled._

"_This makes me feel alive Shay. Makes me feel, it just reminds me of why I'm training" Shego looked shocked at this statement. _

"_Madeline…" Midnight smiled at the use of her real name before standing up and bringing a shocked Shego with her._

"_We both have something to fight for, so we'll train" Shego smiled at her soaked and bandaged friend. _

"_We'll train" she echoed as the two girls let the rain fall around them, they would train and they would both be the best. But for Midnight, she would have her revenge and that's why she trained._

* * *

The lights turned on a second later and as light flooded their eyes, they all saw Midnight Rose standing their on the podium glass was strewn every where and she was spinning the diamond on the tip of her finger like people would a basketball. Her eyes closed a smirk played on her lips as glass crackled under her feat, violet eyes opened and the smirk was now in full force flicking the diamond into the air she caught it in one hand and her eyes evaluated the place before she spoke.

"I was expecting more of a challenge really…" she said waving a hand in the air like all the security was nothing, Betty rolled her eye which went unnoticed by everyone except for the cocky thief. Ignoring the eye roll her own violet eyes turned to Shego, looking amused she raised an eye brow.

"Well well Shego, I never expected to see you working with GJ" if she was going to say anymore it was cut off as she drew her gun in a blur of motion and let off a shot in the direction of an agent. Midnight shook her head and tuttered.

"Now I don't think Betty would be happy if you shot me…" she wagged a finger at the agent and continued "Well thanks for the diamond I'll see you aground!" she boasted flipping off the podium, Shego saw that she was going to go into a leaping run taking action she fired a plasma blast at the girl. Midnight quickly spun in midair and landed with her a flaming green gun pointed at Shego.

"You forget?" she asked and Shego's eyes flashed briefly before she recovered in a smirk of her own that almost matched Midnight's own.

"Never" Midnight smirked at Shego's answer then her eyes darted at she saw the other three people leading the agents in and around her, effectively cutting her off. Or so they thought, two people in the room knew better.

"Alright then here's the deal" her eyes were watching for any sign of sharp movement which would alert her to the start of the ambush, her eyes flashed with mischief as she went on "Your all gonna let me run out the front door…" her gun was still pointed at Shego but she kept an eye on everyone else, watching Betty especially.

"NOW!" Betty yelled and millions of stun lasers fired at her, glaring she moved in a blur of motion and dodged, smirking she jumped into the air and flipped turning in mid air to throw a rose back on the podium, which landed right in the middle of her target, landing she flipped over the head of Kim and looked back to wink at the girl. Midnight turned around to face Shego who had materialized in front of her; Midnight moved to the left of her punch and ducked the kick before spinning around her and firing her gun at the ground in front of her. The bullet glowed green and hit the floor causing a mini explosion, a madly grinning Midnight then did what she said she was going to do and rushed out the front door. Growling in frustration Kim glared though the smoke and ran after the retreating figure, Shego saw this too and was racing after both Kim and the thief. Ron was standing there stunned…Not because of Midnight, oh no but the boy was stunned because right before his eyes Betty had fallen into the floor.

* * *

Midnight was laughing as she weaved in and out of agents that were attempting to stun her; Kim and Shego were slowly catching up but only slowly. Midnight was having a ball, in front of her a line of agents stood waiting the girl smirked and threw the diamond over their heads. She continued to run forward then at the last second she jumped up and kicked off the wall next to her doing a low flip over their heads and landing in a sprint the diamond now back in her hand. Kim was shocked; she was so good it was amazing. Shego glanced sideways as they both flipped over the shocked agents and saw that Kim's eyes danced in amazement, Shego would have laughed but now, now was not the time. Kim caught her looking and raised an eyebrow, they took a sharp right turn and Shego nodded her head towards Midnight, indicating something but Kim didn't understand what. Shego just sighed and picked up her run to a blurring sprint that soon had her on Midnights heels. Kim kept running shocked. Midnight moved to the side so she could glance back she smiled at Shego and spun on her heal crouching into a sweeping kick, Shego saw this and dived over her spinning in mid air and skidding to a halt as she watched Midnight turn down a hallway she had missed wile running. Kim zoomed past her hardly keeping up with the thief but she continued to try, Shego growled and again sprinted after her.

Midnight saw the agents guarding the front doors and she rolled her eyes, weaving through them all before any one of them had a chance to realize it they were on the floor, and Midnight was out the door. But what shocked her was Betty standing their smirking. The other two girls came up behind her Midnight heard Kim, and spun around to catch her leg in mid kick before she threw her into some agents standing to the right of Betty, Shego was at Kim's side in an instant and Midnight inwardly cursed herself for losing sight of her old friend. Ignoring that she smirked back at the director and rushed forward Betty slipped into a guarding stance.

"You know Bets I never liked that eye patch!" Midnight yelled as Betty pulled out her gun without any hesitation and shot, Midnight didn't even draw her gun this time and just swiftly moved to the side avoiding the bullet and the next one that followed, she spun around Betty and ducked under a kick from a now standing Kim before she disappeared into a crowed of police.

"Shit!" swore Kim and Shego despite the loss looked at her girl friend in bewilderment Kim looked back at her confused.

"What?" she asked and Shego just shook her head in amazement.

"That's the first time I've heard you swear" Kim groaned and smacked her head in frustration wile Shego just looked at the crowed of frantic police that Midnight had disappeared into. It was then that Ron decided to make an appearance running out of the building and laying eyes on the doctor.

"How did-Um Doc you okay?" he asked cocking his head and walking closer, Kim and Shego both looked quizzically at each other before turning to look at the stiff and ridged back of the doctor. Betty was covering her eye with her hand wile she stood their shocked to the core, her mind replaying the look of hurt that had crossed Midnights face before she disappeared into the crowed.

_You know Bets I never liked that eye patch…_

Kim and Shego walked up behind her doctor Kim placed a hand on her shoulder and Betty jumped in surprise and turned to look at Kim and Shego all wile covering her eye. It was then that Shego noticed that the black string that held her eye patch was gone; Midnight had taken her eye patch.

"Betty your eye patch…" said Kim stunned that she wasn't wearing it, Betty just looked blankly at her before opening her mouth to say something but closing it again after words failed her. Will Du came up to her ignoring the look of oblivion on Betty's face.

"What are our orders?" he asked wile Shego just kept her eyes glued to Betty's hand hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was hiding, Kim would never say it but she was doing the same thing. Will Du waited but no answer came from the Doctor.

_I never liked that eye patch…_

"What are our orders?" he asked again this time more aggressively, Betty just glared at him with a cold gaze he and no one else had seen before.

"Get everyone out of here, check the damage and I want a full report on my desk by morning" at his disbelieving look she snapped "Yes by morning and I don't care if you don't sleep, just get it done!" she barked wile he just saluted and ran off to do her bidding. Then she turned her attention to the three heroes who just looked confused with everything that was going on.

"Betty…" started Shego worried but the woman cut her off, with that cold look.

"Im fine Shay-Shay you guys are free to go. Thanks for your help I'll keep you posted" she turned around and strode off towards her car wile Kim just smirked at a blushing Shego.

"Shay-Shay?" Ron snickered and Shego just glared, crossing her arms she looked away stubbornly.

"A nick name from my team Go days…"

"Oh that's right you would have worked for her!" Said Ron wile the two girls started to walk over the car that they had come in, Shego now just rolled her eyes.

"I worked for her mother; Betty is only four years older then me…" Both Kim and Ron looked shocked at this statement as the doors to the car were opened for them.

"No way!" said Kim not believing that someone so stern could only be twenty five, Ron whole heartedly agreed and the two teens knew about it, all the way home.

* * *

Betty Director was now standing in her office; her hand still covered her eye kept it concealed from everyone that had stopped to talk to her. Now standing in the dimly lit room, utterly alone she stood in front of a full length mirror. Glaring at her reflection she let her hand drop from her eye. Looking back at her was something she both loved and hated, something she now had to hide.

Looking back at her, reminding her, taunting her, sighing she reached out to touch the reflection. Her touch lingering on a blazing violet eye.

* * *

Kim's head was lying on Shego's lap as the older woman ran her hand threw her blazing red mane, Kim sighed in content and closed her eyes against the woman's wonderful touch.

"Shego…Midnight she-she was so good" Shego hummed at the statement and decided to answer even though she would have thought it to be rhetorical.

"She was just toying with us Kimmie…When she is really focused, she is almost unstoppable…" even though her eyes where closed her face still scrunched up in a cross between shock and disbelief, Shego chuckled and ran her hand down the other girls cheek before going back to stroke her hair.

"No way could she be that good"

"She is" Shego sighed and lent against the wall closing her eyes as memorizes of her and Midnight fighting filled her head, she felt Kim's weight shift and then disappear slightly disappointed at this loss she half opened her eyes to see Kim leaning over her, her mouth inches away from her own. Kim's hot breath mixed with her own and Shego blushed wile Kim's hand traveled up her leg.

"But from what I saw so are you…" with every word Kim's lips touched Shego's for the briefest of moments and Shego found herself unable to speak.

"Kimmie…" she moaned slightly, Kim smiled and pushed her lips to Shego's pressing her body as close to Shego's as she could. Both girls moaned at the contact, the kiss lasted only a few minutes before Shego broke it due to lack of air. Gasping for breath she smiled and brought her hand up to cup Kim's cheek, Kim nuzzled into the touch.

"And I used to think I would never have you…" Kim placed her hand on Shego's to keep the hand on her cheek, and said rather breathlessly.

"Now you do" Shego lent forward placing a hand on the side of the bed next to Kim as she pushed the other girl gently back onto the bed and shook her head.

"No…Now I think I love you" Kim gasped at both Shego's openness and the feel of her body pressed to her own, Shego's lips where on hers as soon as her head hit the bed and a shocked Kim found that she had quite literally shorted out. Shego again pulled back from the kiss her eyes slightly open, Kim was panting and she looked up at Shego, her heart beating a million miles an hour.

"I love you too…" whispered Kim resting her forehead against Shego's as both girls admitted that what they were feeling for each other might be a bit more then just like.

It was love.

* * *

Midnight Rose was standing out on the balcony of the small apartment she had bought years ago, she let the chilly twilight air flow around her body as she fingered the stolen jewel. Holding it up to the lightening sky she let it catch the light so it sparkled slightly, she smiled.

"Too easy…"

* * *

(Next day)

Kim awoke to the feel of a warm body pressed against her own, smiling she snuggled into Shego a little more.

"Morning Princess" was the groggy reply from the ex-thief Kim tilted her head up to look at Shego but instead was greeted by a good morning kiss. Kim pulled away smiling brightly.

"Morning Sheeg, I really would love to stay but I have school" she muttered trying to pull herself out of Shego's tight grip rather reluctantly wile Shego's face turned into a pout.

"No you don't"

"Shego…" Kim scalded Shego let go with a huff and watched as Kim slipped out of bed, wearing only her undergarments. Kim felt Shego's eyes follow her out of bed, a little self conscious of her self it was put to ease with a wolf whistle from Shego. Kim blushed and felt a body press against hers and arms slip around her waist, when had Shego gotten up, Kim hadn't heard anything. Shego's lips grazed Kim's ear.

"God you're beautiful…" Kim turned around in the embrace giving Shego quick kiss before pulling back.

"So are you but…" Kim hesitated for a moment trying to read Shego's eyes "did you really mean what you said last night?" she asked wanting conformation, Shego's face went serious and she took Kim's chin in her hand.

"Every word…I love you" she lent forward and pecked her on the lips

"I love you too Shego" Shego searched Kim's beautiful green eyes and found what she was looking for smiling she broke the contact and walked over to her forgotten cloths.

"Well I have work Princess, I'll see you when I get home?" she asked pulling on her cat suit so she could make a dash for her own room, Kim beamed nodding Shego bolted out of the room before Kim could realize she still hadn't told her what her job was. Kim was standing there a look of stupidity plastered on her face.

"Oh doy! I should have asked!" she smacked her head and decided that talking to herself wasn't going to do any good, she had been doing too much of that lately and frankly fighting with your self isn't nice. Taking a glance at the time she was shocked to see it was almost time for Ron to get here, racing round the room she pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, she then ran into the bathroom and brushed and flipped her hair before running down to the kitchen. Her parents and Shego were sitting down chattering over coffee; Kim grabbed a piece of toast and kissed them all on the cheek.

"Gotta jet see ya later!" she ran out the door and almost collided into Ron who was positioned to open the door.

"Hey KP ready?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Shego had excused herself from the table after Kim had left to get changed and ready for work. Pursing her lips she applied a coat of black lipstick, giving herself the once over she nodded in approval. Flicking her long locks over her shoulder she decided to leave her hair out. Grabbing a sling over book bag she headed down into the kitchen.

"See you all later" she said biding them goodbye as they were both putting on their lab coats, smiling they both gave her a wave as she walked out the door and into her convertible, deciding to put the top down she blasted the radio. Starting it up she couldn't help but think it would be a fun day.

Kim and Ron walked into first period English class, to find a new teacher facing away from them and writing on the black board, unfazed by the new teacher and glad it wasn't Mr. Barken again the two took their respective seats as other students filed in and the second bell rang.

"Alright class I'll be your new teacher from here on in" she then turned to face the class reveling the name on the board and her smiling face "Miss. Gordian" the classes jaws hit the floor in shock but Kim's by far went the farthest, Shego caught the look and resisted the urge to snicker someone raised their hand, and Shego's gaze flickered to the person and then the seating plan in front of her.

"Yes…Tara" she said nodding in her direction as the girl looked at her worriedly before speaking.

"Um…well aren't you wanted?" Shego just smiled at the girl's question thankful it wasn't something stupid.

"I was wanted. I'm working for Global Justice now" Tara looked a little more reviled at this and another hand shot up, Shego didn't bother looking at the seat plan.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you Miss Go?" Shego smiled thank the lord she had gotten a bright class, she looked to Ron, well almost all bright.

"Yes I was, but because at the time I was still wanted I decided to use my mother's maiden name" another hand shot up and she nodded at the boy.

"Can you do that glowie thing?" She rolled her eyes at the class as she saw the faces of almost ever student light up in anticipation, sighing she raised one black gloved hand and ignited, the class 'ohed' at the flickering green flame, Shego then let it snuff out letting the class 'aw' in disappointment.

"Now class would someone inform me of what you are doing?" she said walking around to lean on the front of her desk. Wile a boy from the back yelled out to her.

"Were doing the adventures of Huck Finn Miss!" he said and Shego's eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Ah yes although a boring read it is quite good if you understand the satirical humor of it" blank looks came across most of the students faces and she sighed inwardly cursing the last teacher that took them.

"Can anyone in here tell me what satirical means?" again blank looks washed over the class. She sighed and was just about to tell them the answer when she heard a sing-song voice at the classroom door, her eyes widened in horror.

"Augh! Class first assignment when Barken comes in tell him I never arrived!" she said ducking around and under her desk, Barken just like she had predicted strode into the class holding an apple.

"Oh Miss. Gordian!?" he sang eyes scanning the class for the woman, Kim now out of her shocked state was glaring at Barken angrily.

'_No way is he hitting on my girl…' _

"Mr. Barken" she drawled out in her sweetest voice trying to fight back her sudden impulse to knock him out, he looked over to her smiling.

"Yes Miss. Possible?"

"She-Miss. Gordian is not here I think you might have to go look for her" Kim caught herself hoping that he would not see through her extremely bad lying, his eyes dropped slightly but he then perked right up.

"Yes that's what I'll do. Thank you Possible!" he again walked out of the classroom and shut the door Shego's voice then came from the back of the classroom.

"Is he gone?" the class looked around and a voice sounded a yes, so Shego out of a supply closet at the back of the classroom. The class was staring at her in aware, none of them knowing how she had gotten to the back of the class let alone in the closet. She walked up to her desk again and took her place, bluntly ignoring all the aware struck looks she was getting.

"Now class where was I?" asked the woman as a student answered her and she nodded in thanks and continued to explain the meaning of the word. Ron tore his eyes away from the green tinted woman and looked at Kim who was just staring eerily at the teacher. He bit his lip, the look was scary and it wouldn't look good if anyone else caught her doing it deciding to catch her attention he started to whisper hoping Shego wouldn't hear. Shego had turned to write on the board and Ron opened his mouth to whisper but a voice cut threw his own.

"Stoppable close your mouth" Ron's eyes widened as he closed his mouth and looked at Shego in amazement, she then turned around to look at Ron but instead she caught the look on Kim's face and Ron saw her eye twitch. Despite his failure he smirked at her, she ignored this and continued to talk about the boring Huck Finn. Again turning his attention to Kim he opened his mouth and wasn't stopped.

"Kim…Kim…" he whispered urgently at her, she jerked in surprise and looked at her friend with her eye brows raised.

"What?"

"You're staring…." He drawled nodding towards Shego and Kim blushed slightly

"Sorry" they both smiled and looked back at Shego but when Ron glanced over at Kim again he rolled his eyes.

"Kim you're doing it again"

"Sorry…"

"Stoppable!"

* * *

The bell sounded and the class got up to leave period one and enter into period two, Shego was now sitting at her desk.

"Now don't forget to do your homework class!" she smiled brightly as they all walked out the door, the lesson had been rather interesting as Shego wasn't afraid to voice her opinions on the boring book. As the students filed out of class Kim and Ron lingered behind and when they saw the last of the students leave both teens walked over to the desk.

"Shego?" asked Kim slightly annoyed at the woman for not warning her of her new job, now smirking the teacher nodded.

"Surprise?" she asked innocently and Ron laughed wile Kim's face reddened.

"Why didn't you tell me!" the girl threw her hands up in the air.

"Because it was a surprise, and you only wanted me to tell because you couldn't stop staring" her smirk was playful and Kim's face went redder as she muttered under her breath. Ron wiped a tear from his eye as he now had to hold himself upright.

"Should have seen your face KP I couldn't stop imagining you drooling!!" Kim growled and stomped out of the classroom and away from the now laughing teacher and student.

"Better get to class Ronald. I'll see you at lunch" he nodded still laughing and ran after his long time friend. Shego hummed and bent over some paperwork, hoping to busy herself before he next class and lunch.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me Shego is your new English teacher…" asked Monique all three friends where sitting at their usual table chatting about Shego, Kim was still brooding about the staring fit she had and just nodded.

"Yes she didn't even tell me!!" she threw her hands up in frustration wile a yell echoed down the hall way the whole cafeteria went quite as the yell got closer. Every head turned towards the doors that bust open to reveal an annoyed looking Shego running for her life and a singing love sick Mr. Barken chasing after her, Kim and her friends snickered as they watched Shego run Barken hot on her heals.

"I would so fry your ass if I wouldn't get fired for it!!" she yelled as he continued to sing, when Shego bolted past Kim's table she stood up and yelled after her girlfriend.

"KARMA!!" She snickered as she heard Shego grown in annoyance; Ron and Monique had to hold them self's up both thinking they would never see a wanted thief and mercenary running from Mr. Barken.

* * *

Kim walked threw the doors to her house Ron was in toe as usual but she noticed Shego's car hadn't been in the drive way. Walking inside both teens dumped their stuff and fell back onto the couch.

"How was school Kimmie?" asked her mothers amused voice from the kitchen and Kim sighed.

"You knew too?" her mother just giggled both teens watched as the front door opened again and this time Shego walked in, smiling. Kim and Ron looked at each other a silent shared idea ran threw both of their minds and the smirked Jumping up and pounced on their new teacher.

"What are you…?!" she yelled shocked wile the two teens grappled with her.

"Got it!!" Yelled Ron as he bolted down the hall Kim smirked and ran after him, Shego watched as Ron waved a paper about above his head her eyes widened.

"The answers!! You little cheats!!" she yelled and ran after the two homework avoiding thief's lighting up and throwing green light at them around the house.

* * *

_Two small girls limped back into the dorms, holing each other up for support. Dripping wet both girls made it too the door of their dorm, Shego opened it with a shaky hand and the two stumbled inside, staggering towards the bed. They let both fell onto the soft bed not caring that one of them was bleeding threw her bandages and onto the thing they were now laying on. Both intertwined in each others one handed embrace they instantly fell into slumber. Wet, beaten and bleeding the two slept in each others arms._

* * *

Oh now what is betty to Midnight? A sister, mother, relative, friend?

Might find out soon!

Please read and review!!

I'll write the next chappy but I'd like some reviews.

Other wise I will steal your happiness! Or I wont post….MUAHAHA.

Thanks!!

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

_Laughter echoed through out the shared dorm room, as the two friends flipped around the small room pillows in hand. Thumps could be heard when one got hit followed by a giggle or a yell. Shego was jumping on the bed and ducked under a pillow coming up to thump Midnight on the top of her head. _

"_SCORE!"_

_The two girls were enjoying a weekend without training with a major pillow fight, that had now been going for over an hour. The two girls were giggling in delight as pillows collided with their small bodies, the room itself was in shambles bed sheets were on the floor, cloths were thrown all over the floor and pillows were everywhere. Normally there would only be four pillows per room but the girls wanting a major pillow battle had plundered the other students rooms and taken theirs. Midnight back flipped off the bed and onto the now soft floor covered in pillows, cloths and bed sheets. Jumping up and down she giggled as Shego back flipped after her, Midnight took off jumping onto the desk and barrel rolling onto the bed, Shego mimicked and the two then proceeded to sword fight with the pillows. _

_Thump. _

"_Take that!"_

_Whack. _

"_Yeah!! One for Shego!"_

"_Not on your life!"_

_Thump._

"_WHOOT!"_

_At that moment the door to their room was opened and a tall man poked his head in, the two girls froze in mid swing, looks of innocent guilt blasted the man's vision. He smiled and chuckled at the two friends antics. _

"_Phone for you Shego" the man held out a small phone to her, Midnight gave Shego a confused look and Shego just shrugged walking over to take it from the man._

"_Thanks!" she beamed and held the phone to her ear wile Midnight walked over and listened in. _

"_Hey Shay its Hennery…." Said the voice of Shego's older brother Midnight scowled but stopped when she saw Shego throw her a look._

"_Hey Hen what's up?" she asked raising an eye brow even though she knew he couldn't see her. On the other line she heard him take a deep breath she could almost imagine him biting his lip. _

"_Well…Shay you need to come back here for a bit…" he said and Midnight took in a surprised breath wile Shego's face was scrunched in confusion. _

"_What why?" she asked wile she heard Hennery hesitate which just raised her suspicions even more. She started to get worried; apart from small missions that she went on with her brothers she almost never left the school. _

"_Is everything okay? Are the twins fine?!" she asked her voice shaky as possibility's raced through her mind. Midnight wrapped her arms around the other girl and pulled her against her body and into a warm embrace, Midnight willed her to control herself. Shego closed her eyes and steadied herself relaxing into her friends embrace wile she listened to Hennery 'Um' and 'ah'. _

"_Shay, were all fine…" he said before he dropped a bomb shell on her letting it out in a confident voice, even though he was far from confident in the matter when it was concerning his sister. _

"_We've…We've been adopted…" Shego's eyes shot wide open and the phone slipped from her grasp, Midnight was equally shocked and her grip around the other girl tightened._

"_Hello…? Hello Shay? SHAY!?" asked the increasingly frantic voice of her brother but Shego wasn't paying attention, her eyes were glazed over in what looked like denial and shock. _

"_Sheeg…?" Midnight whispered nuzzling her face into the girl's neck affectionately her own eyes shinning with worry. When her friend didn't reply and Hennery's frantic voice was getting on her last nerve she kicked the phone into the wall, smashing it and effectively shutting out her brothers annoying voice. Midnight then led her friend over to the bed and placed the girl on her lap, rocking her back and forth like a child she held her tight and sung. _

'_I cried out with no reply and _

_I can't feel you by my side_

_So I look tied what I know _

_You're here and I'm_

_Never alone…__'_

_Shego let the tears fall and hid her face into her friends neck, Midnight smiled sadly and let the girl cry herself to sleep._

'_You're never alone…'_

* * *

Shego trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen in a half waked daze, almost tripping over as the twins zoomed past her in a mad frenzy. Too tired to even shout at them she continued her walk into the kitchen with a bad case of bed hair, ignoring all the Possible's and Ron she walked straight to the cups and pored herself a coffee.

"She's not a morning person?" Asked Ron watching Shego take a sip of her coffee and slip into an early morning bliss. Kim was watching too, but her eyes where caught of the slight showing of Shego's cleavage,

"She can be, I really don't know…" Kim said absently remembering Shego's early morning make up call and other mornings like this one were she was totally absent to the world until she had her coffee. Shego muttered something to herself of Kim no one was really too sure as she plodded back the way she came holding the half finished coffee close. Kim giggled at her girlfriends antics and Kim popped the last bit of toast into her mouth wile she said goodbye to her parents.

"See ya Mum! See ya Dad!" she yelled wile the twins ran out to her car impatiently waiting for Kim and Ron to drive them to school. Kim rolled her eyes and Ron just shrugged following her to the car.

Shego on the other hand was still just waking up, she threw on a black button up t-shirt and nice pair of jeans, and then she picked up her coffee and drowned the rest of it getting a shock of caffeine to her system waking her up with a buzz.

* * *

Midnight Rose was sitting outside letting the soft wind hit her face, she watched as below her cars flew by in a blur of colors. Her violet eyes were lost in thought as her usual cocky self was lost to the world and a sullen reminiscing Midnight had taken her place. She couldn't stop thinking about Betty, her cocky smirking face when she was waiting for her outside and then her conflicting look of shock and guilt as she herself had stolen Betty's eye patch. Midnight had gotten a good long look at the violet eye so like her own, and when she had seen it she couldn't help but feel surges of emotion for the older woman. Sighing Midnight looked down at the eye patch in her hands before throwing it away down onto the road.

"I really never liked that…" she was referring to the eye patch as she watched it float down onto the road and into the oncoming traffic. Tilting her head back once she had watched it getting trampled by a stream of cars she closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face. Her thoughts once again strayed back to the doctor like they had been doing for the past four years now, but somehow just seeing her had intensified those thoughts. Ever since the night she had left, she wondered if she had make a mistake of missing something that was right in front of her, but being to blind to see it. Midnight yelled and held her head in her hands.

"I have to steel something; I need to see her again…" Getting up she stood on the ledge of her balcony and jumped off wile pulling her hat lower, she'd give the warning to Betty then go find a small steel to tide her over and get her thoughts of Betty.

* * *

"Alright homework up!" said the stern voice of Miss. Gordian as her eyes scanned the fumbling students retrieving their assigned homework. She was looking for guilty or blank faces of people who hadn't done their homework, astounded she saw none and every student had out their homework. She moved around the class beaming at all of them wile taking up their homework.

"Well not one person forgot! Nice work people a job well done" she praised them all hoping this homework streak would continue the class in turn looked smug watching Shego place the pile of papers onto her desk for marking later.

"Now the novel Huck Finn, who has actually read it, hands up" she asked and when she got every single hand up she rolled her eyes playfully and smirked "Put your hands down if you have only read the chapter reviews, be honest I really don't care" about half the class put their hands down and she smiled.

"Well if that's the case how about watching the movie?" excited chatter broke out when she said that all the students knowing that a movie could take up some amount of time. Shego jumped up and sat on her desk wile she waved her hand in the air.

"Quite down class" the class did just that and Shego snorted "Alright I get it you wanna watch the movie. But first you have to prove your self's were you listening last lesson. Hope so. Quiz time!" she yelled enthusiastically and the class groaned she ignored this and continued.

"What is the over all concept of the book?" she looked around the room and locked eyes with Tara who gulped but then at the last minute she turned dramatically and pointed at Bonnie, the girl flipped her hair.

"Journey" she said smugly wile Shego's eyes sparkled.

"Correct! Next question! Where does Jim wish to go?" She waved her hand around and the class giggled closing her eyes her hand stopped on Josh and he scrunched his face in thought before answering hesitantly.

"Cairo?"

"Correct!!" she ignited her glow and let the flames flicker into the shape of a tick to which the class clapped at, now getting excited and sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation which was exactly what Shego wanted, she even saw Kim and Ron doing the same. Shego let her hands flicker out before she pointed to the next person to ask.

* * *

Midnight was walking the rafters of the GJ headquarters lurking in the shadows and making her way to Betty's personal office. Agents hurried around below her, but no one looked up no one had any reason too; Midnight made no noise as she walked not a swish of her cloths to a creak in her step. She was silence. She soon came to the door that blocked her from Betty's office bending down her sharp eyes watched agents file by waiting for an opening, it didn't take long for one to present it's self. The corridor was absent now after one agent had taken a turn right, not wasting anytime she flipped down in front of the door and with out a sound she hacked the security code, and slipped through the doors that were sliding open.

Walking inside she went straight to the desk and placed a black rose with a note attached to it on top of the doctor's work. She turned to leave when her sharp ears caught sounds of boots hitting the floor, and coming this way. Straining her hearing she noted that one persons were lighter and muffled then the rest and something she remembered Betty saying so long ago sprung to her mind.

'_I hate the sound the floors make!'_

Betty. Betty was coming and she was bringing others with her, Midnight rolled her eyes at the timing and kicked off the wall back flipping into a corner of the roof making sure darkness covered her. No less then five seconds later the door's were slid open yet again and in walked Betty, Will Du and two other agents that Midnight didn't know. They were conversing in hushed tones and when they walked into the room and heard the door close their voices raised and they started to talk normally.

"So Monkey fist escaped and stole some monkey crown?" asked one agent sarcastically wile the other snorted, Betty only nodded as she saw the rose on her desk walking over to it and ignoring the stairs she was getting from the others she opened the note.

'Hey Bets, sorry about the eye patch but I never liked it really. I'm glad to see Shego's doing well, but this isn't a personal note so here's the deal. Tomorrow night 12pm I'm taking the portrait of shadows I'll see you there Bets. Midnight Rose'

Betty's eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of the aster thief, Midnight scooted further back into the shadows.

"Dr. Director?" asked Will Du snapping Betty from her searching so she could turn around and face him, all three agents stopped talking about Monkey fists lair in the jungle and gasped at the black rose she was now holding.

"Tomorrow night 12pm the portrait of shadows, I want every scrap of information on my desk by tonight! Go!" she barked absently and the agents jumped running out to do her bidding, Betty turned around to face her desk but looked up to the corner of the room Midnight had just been and sighed.

* * *

"Yuck mystery meat…" Monique sighed poking at it in disgust, trying not to watch as Ron inhaled his shoveling it down his gob. Kim on the other hand couldn't tear her eyes from the repulsive sight.

"Ron slow down my gag factor is reaching critical…"

"Yeah boy how do you eat that stuff?" Ron for the moment stopped eating and looked at the two girls shrugging.

"You eat it fast and you can' taste it!" he said again starting to inhale the globs of yuck, the two girls cringed. But it was thankfully interrupted by the familiar sound of the Kimunicator going off; Kim whipped it out of her pocket and answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked her usual catch phrase wile Wade went into his typing frenzy. Ron just continued to breathe his food wile Monique tried not to gag.

"Monkey Fist stole a magic monkey crown, yeah I know don't look at me like that" he said when he saw Kim's bewildered face "Anyway he has taken it back to his lair in the Amazon jungle. Ride should be waiting for all three of you!" he said as Kim nodded smiling.

"You rock Wade!" he beamed back as she signed off; Kim looked to Ron and rolled her eyes she then looked to her other friend.

"You couldn't eat it?"

"Not after his little show!"

"Augh that's repulsive stop that Ronald" gagged a new voice everyone looked up too see Shego standing over their table with a look of pure disgust on her face, Ron stopped breathing his food and scowled at her. Kim got up and pulled Ron away from his food.

"See ya Mon!" she yelled as she dragged the wining Ron away from his food, Shego waved to Monique and followed the two teens.

"You're coming?"

"I work for GJ remember? House custody, even if I didn't want to I have to"

"School I meant?"

"I got a sub for the last class of the day" she smirked at the thought of her students in the hands of Mr. Barken, walking out the front doors they saw a helicopter both of them dragged the now brooding Ron into the chopper.

* * *

Midnight was grinning like mad, flying always made her giddy with adrenalin. She was surfing the skies on a board that looked remarkably like Shego's green and black one she used to escape with after tutoring Jr. Feet locked into place she flipped around and towards the lair of Monkey Fist wanting nothing more then that crown, which would go well with her other steels. And besides such a easy steel like this would divert her mind and be fun.

"YEAAAAHH!!"

* * *

Three figures were looking down on Monkey fist who was talking to his monkeys about ruling the world with the help of the crown. Ron was sitting there quivering at the sight of jumping monkey's Shego was just watching him.

"Kim he always like this?" Kim looked back at him and then looked at Shego rolling her eyes.

"Monkey issues…" Shego decided not to press the matter because she didn't think she wanted to know, looking back down she watched as Monkey fist walked up to a chair looking back at Kim she nodded and jumped down, shocking Monkey Fist to no end.

"Kim Possible!!" he yelled pointing at her, Ron fell from the rafters seconds after and landing on his butt next to Kim.

"And Ron Stoppable!" Shego rolled her eyes and flipped down landing gracefully next to Kim she looked bored then jabbed a finger at Monkey fist.

"They always shocked you come to stop them?" Kim shrugged at the question as Ron got off his butt.

"Yeah you should know Drakken was the worst…" Shego snorted and dipped her head in agreement wile Monkey Fist just looked even more shocked.

"Shego!? You working with Kim Possible?!" he asked confused and hurt that she had alluded his services yet again. Shego just groaned in annoyance, wile all this talking was going on Midnight just decided to waltz up to the sparkling crown deciding that even though this monkey man was extremely gag worthy he did have nice taste in all things sparkly. Humming she picked it up and examined it her eyes sparkling along with the crown. She heard the annoying talking stop suddenly.

"Midnight?!" Asked a confused voice she knew so well, looking up Midnight looked into the eyes of Shego.

"What?"

"What are you doing with my crown!?" yelled Monkey fist now out of his confusion, Midnight rolled her eyes.

"What's it look like monkey boy?"

"Um Midnight…"

"What? It's pretty and I want it….Oh oh and look it sparkles!!" Midnight twirled it around in her hands wile Monkey Fist looked on in fear that she would drop it. Shego rolled her eyes and Kim just raised her eye brow.

"She didn't just say that…" said Kim looking at Midnight blankly wile Shego just smiled.

"Yeah she did"

"Enough of this! Monkey Ninjas ATTACK!" Midnight pulled a face at this statement as she watched the monkey ninjas run over to Shego and the gang who all dropped into a guarding stance, well except Ron who screamed like a little girl and ran off. Midnight's reflexes came into play as Monkey fist jumped at her, she kicked out and sent him flying into a wall. Shego forgot the monkeys as Monkey fist flew past her and she went after him with a look of hatred blazing in her emerald eyes. Kim was being flogged by monkeys; she roundhouse kicked one, ducked and punched another. Ron had stopped screaming slightly and was now doing his attempt at fighting, his monkey powers only slightly showing. One monkey latched it's self onto Kim and she rolled it over her shoulder and into a wall, that's when she saw it. Midnight Rose walking off with the crown. Kim growled and side kicked a monkey out of her way, she saw that Shego had already taken monkey fist down and was now tying him to a pillar. Narrowing her eyes she started to run after the retreating Midnight wile shouting over her shoulder to her friends.

"Ron cover me! Shego call GJ!" Shego looked up to see her girlfriend sprinting after Midnight she gasped and made a move to run after them but like always Ron intervened and threw a monkey towards her, spinning out of the way she looked back at where Kim had been and growled kicking another monkey out of her way.

"Ron quick chuck me your Kimunicator!"

* * *

Kim deciding not to take any chances and learning from her mistakes last time had tackled Midnight to the floor and threw a door. Kim was surprised that she had actually been able to get her but unknown to Kim, Midnight was smirking. Both girls rolled over and Midnight found herself pinned underneath Kim, smirking she looked up at the girl.

"So your Kim Possible, I hear you really wanna catch me" Kim smirked right back at the thief and made sure she had a tight grip on the other girl before she answered.

"Seams like I've got you" Midnight snorted her smirk still in place as she watched Kim try to figure out what her next move was.

"Seams like it. So am I everything you expected?" Midnight could tell from the expression Kim wore that she was both shocked at the question and at how conversational Midnight was being despite her position. Shaking her head wile still keeping an eye on her captive she tried to recover and think straight.

"No not really" Midnight didn't seam fazed by the answer she was given and continued to chat.

"So what are you to Shego? Hmm?" she pried but when she saw Kim blush she had her answer. But what shocked her most was that she didn't feel hurt or jealous at all, which just enforced what she had been thinking for three years now. Clearing her thoughts and deciding now was not the time to think about it she grinned.

"Ah Lovers. Well I have to say I approve" Midnight looked Kim up and down making Kim blush a bright red "You're cute" she concluded wile Kim just continued to blush.

"You're…um thanks, no wait…" she stuttered wile Midnight just giggled at the girls embarrassment, her ears picked up quick foot falls heading in this direction.

"Anytime but I don't think Shay will like me hitting on her girlfriend" again she chuckled and then decided she didn't like this position Kim saw Midnights eyes glint but before she could blink Midnight had pinched a pressure point on her wrist and flipped her over, now Kim was the one pinned down. A shocked Kim looked up into the violet eyes of Midnight rose.

"Ah better! So Kimmie you're the one that drove her to the good side" Midnights eyes widened before she flung herself into a sideward's roll avoiding a plasma blast that sailed over Kim. When Kim flipped herself up Midnight was already on her feet, the crown was now sitting on her head at a slight angle and she was smirking at Shego, who in turn was smirking back.

"Long time no see Sheeg"

"Too long" her voice was bitter and her smirk turned into a frown. Kim was standing in-between the two women and decided not to interfere, Shego continued in a bitter voice.

"You never told me where you were going. You just upped and left after our…talk" she said averting her eyes as Midnight stuck a hand on her hip and her smirk slipped into a smile that Shego remembered from childhood.

"I didn't tell you for a reason Sheeg and I'm sorry if I worried you"

"Worried?! WORRIED! You could have been dead for all I knew!" she yelled her eyes boring into Midnights, now it was the other girls turn to avert her gaze. Both women lost in thoughts had forgotten that they were now on different sides of the law and that GJ was on its way.

"I'm sorry Sheeg. I really missed you…" Midnight whispered the last part whishing now more then ever she could have one of Shego's hugs she remembered so much, Midnight had intended for Shego not to hear the last part but she had and Shego's voice softened.

"I missed you too. But after our…talk I, I thought you were angry with me…I didn't think…" Shego choked on her words and looked away from her friend who finished for her; she too was trying to control her emotions.

"I would have come back even if I was angry, Sheeg. You still are my best friend half my life was spent with you" she said smiling as Shego looked back at her, Midnight could hear the GJ cars coming sighing sadly she looked between the two lovers.

"I approve Shay" she took the crown off her head and chucked it too Shego who caught it, with a look of shock on her face. Midnight then chucked something to Kim who caught it much like her lover, surprise written all over her face. Kim looked at the black rose in her hands then looked back at Midnight who was smiling at her.

"With Shego training you Kim you might just catch me one day" She turned her back on the two girls and smiled to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow night" she kicked off the ground and sprinted off into the darkness just as Will Du walked into the room, they both ignored him and were watching the spot where she had run off.

"Take us back to GJ Will…" Shego said smiling at the spot her heart a lot lighter after talking with her friend, Kim was looking down at the flower smiling absently.

* * *

'_Can you feel my shadowed heart_

_Beating in time with yours?_

_Paths crossed once and now apart_

_Now senseless beating without a cause_

_Lost in an endless dark abyss_

_Falling pray to emotions of new_

_Thinking of memories I truly miss_

_Filling with you and endless bliss_

_Now whishing again our hearts to meet_

_I chose the path and left you behind_

_Losing our blending hearts beat_

_Always looking your light I'll find_

_Someday I'll come back to you_

_Times changed but willing to restore_

_Going back to friends because I knew_

_You and I would never be more'_

Midnight smiled as she finished the poem and watched the two girls walk out of the building and into the GJ car that would take them to Betty. Shego didn't know why she had gone and Midnight had no intention of telling her, she had left her behind for a reason. She had left it all behind for a reason. It was a selfish thing to do but she had to do it, she had hated herself when she had gone when she had the parting talk with Shego. She had relived it every night. She promised herself that she would come back to everything she left behind, and that's what got her through those three years. Nothing else mattered but coming back to everything she left behind. It's what kept her alive through the pain that they put her through. Times had changed, but the people hadn't. And she realized that they wouldn't change, because that's what made them who they are, who she remembered them to be.

* * *

"So you're telling me she gave it back to you?" said Betty as the three heroes sat in her office informing Betty of their surprise visit from Midnight.

"Yeah" said Shego and Betty smiled knowingly sitting back in her chair.

"Well, that's not like her…" she mused wile they sat there; Betty got up and paced around her desk talking as she did so.

"Midnight sent us another warning; tomorrow night same time as last but this time she wants the portrait of shadows. And I doubt she will give that back to us willingly" A chorus of Yeah came to her ears and she breathed in deeply, biting her lip out of stress.

"Shego I need your opinion again on the routs and such" she said and Shego nodded and walked over to the plans of the building.

"You got a new eye patch" Ron pointed out and Betty smiled slightly her eyes showing her unhappiness.

"Yeah I did…"

* * *

"Do we know her location?"

"Yes we have a visual"

"Good we'll see too it that she knows not to mess with dark dynasty again" the voice was angry and bitter as he said this, other voices chuckled in agreement.

"If she thought we wouldn't come after her she was sadly mistaken…"

A photo of Midnight Rose came up on a screen of a computer and the dark figures growled at it, hoping that they would be the one to kill her for what she had done. Not even caring about what they did to her, no they just wanted revenge for what she did to their team mates.

* * *

_Shego had gone and left her this morning, leaving Midnight a note promising her that she would be back soon. Midnight was clutching the letter tightly in her hands, she was gone again. She knew it was selfish, but when her parents died she thought Shego wouldn't leave her as much anymore. But she guessed she was wrong. She was alone again. She sighed sadly she really needed someone to talk to. Getting up and dialing a number she knew by heart into the phone, she waited for an answer. _

"_Hello?" came the chipper voice of her childhood friend, they only saw each other rarely now and they wrote letters to keep in contact with each other. Midnight didn't talk about her other friend much to Shego, just little bits and pieces, because Midnight was rarely able to see her anymore, they wrote letters and talked on the phone to each other. Midnight came over when ever Shego was away or when she had time, but Shego hated anything to do with GJ at the moment which caused Midnight to keep her friend to herself. Which she didn't mind at all, it was kinda fun. _

"_Hey…" she muttered sadly the voice on the other end instantly knew her voice and the tone._

"_Madsy! I miss you heaps, but tell me what's wrong!" Midnight smiled nothing could get past her, although the two didn't have much physical contact now days, they still knew each other inside out, they were after all best friends. _

"_I miss you too…Shego left again and I needed a friend to talk to…" she could almost imagine the other girl smiling at her through the phone both girls unknown to each other settled in for a long catch up. Bound together they were closer then Midnight and Shego, because something else connected them something they couldn't forget no matter what._

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll have to start threatening you guys more!!

Hugs for all, sorry for the wait I wanted to get this right.

I have exams and what not on wed so it might be a longer wait but I'll see what I can do!!

Im looking forward to writing the next chap you'll learn lots…but not if there are no reviews!!

Yawn bed time for this girl!

All poems belong to me and so does Midnight rose

Read and review!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

_Midnight was sitting on her bed brooding, arms crossed and glaring at the wall, whining hadn't worked so she had resorted to silent anger and brooding. But then all that was accomplishing was aggravating Shego more then she already was at the brooding ten year old. Midnight huffed yet again; the other girl had lost count of how many she had done in the past minute, she spun around to face her friend aggravation dancing in her eyes._

"_Would you stop that!" it wasn't a question but an order Midnight rolled her eyes but stayed silent for now. Shego again started to pace around the room thinking, her hands where flared up, showing her own silent anger and although her control had greatly improved she decided not to put them out, it actually helped. Well it was helping, but out of the corner of her eye Shego saw Midnight open her mouth, she was going to speak. _

"_Why wont they let us go out and steal?! Were the best they have ever had!" Midnight finally cracked and threw her hands up in the air sounding exasperated, she had just gone to visit her friend and she was in a great mood one of the best she had been in, until this. Midnight then stood and started muttering under her breath wile heading for the door, Shego taking this to be a bad sign snuffed out her hands and grabbed her hot headed and muttering friend so she couldn't move. Midnight started to thrash about._

"_Let me go I'll give them a piece of my mind!!" Shego rolled her eyes and tried to think wile holding the thrashing Midnight at bay, which was quite hard. But then she had a blast of inspiration, a thought no a plan. It just needed a little work. Midnight stopped thrashing about when she heard her friend hum, Midnight knew her friend well enough to know that was a good thing, that she had a plan._

"_You got a plan?" Shego let the other girl go and started to pace her mind racing in thoughts way too complex for a ten year old. _

"_Okay what if we proved ourselves?" she asked her friend and Midnight nodded seeing what she was thinking._

"_We would have to steal something no one else could"_

"_Exactly!" Shego beamed and looked at her friend "But it would have to be something important to us, to our school so we will have the support of our peers. So they could pressure of influence the teachers to reconsider!" Midnight nodded in excitement her eyes glowing._

"_Yes! So something from the other schools…something that would be embarrassing for the other schools to lose…" both girls started to pace wile thinking muttering things important to the other school, but nothing quite fitting what they wanted. _

"_Wait…where going about this all wrong…" Shego stopped and so did Midnight as she looked at her with a confused stair wile Shego went on. "To embarrass the school we don't have to steal something from the school it's self but the…" Midnight got what her friend was getting at her eyes widened as she grinned alone with Shego. _

"_Master…" she finished for Shego "You're a genius!" the other girl smirked and shook her head. _

"_Not yet I'm not…What to steal?" A thought came to her, Midnights eyes got a devilish shine in them as she smirked at the green tinted girl._

"_The cloths off the Yamanuchi's sensei's back…" she said and Shego smirked too, the glint in her eyes matched her partner in crimes look and the two laughed. They would get noticed for this, the teachers would have to reconsider stealing a ninjas cloths was one thing but stealing them wile he was wearing them was another. Beaming with confidence they ran to get their respective uniforms on. They would strike as soon as they were dressed._

* * *

Shego was awakened by the annoying buzz on her alarm clock, growling she groggily raised a hand to slam down on the annoying thing. When she felt her hand hit the thing she fluttered her eyes open squinting them against the small amount of light that always seamed to shine on her face no matter what. Muttering she pushed herself up and out of bed, trotting to the bathroom wile rubbing her eyes with a fist. Walking in she turned on the water in the shower and stripped down to nothing. Still half asleep she stepped into the warm water, she sighed in content as the water hit her body. She hummed a tune as she swayed in the shower, wishing to wake up fully before she tried anything else.

Unknown to the half asleep and water logged Shego, Kim had slid into her room trying not to make a sound which was hard considering the papers scattered around the floor. She made a mental note to talk to Shego about them after school wile they had time to kill, which was becoming scarce as of late. Kim was making her way to the bathroom and to Shego, as she crept in she smiled when she heard Shego singing behind the screen. Slipping off her cloths she smirked and waited till she heard Shego fumble for something so she could make her move. Inside the shower Shego decided she was awake enough to wash her hair bending over slightly she picked up the bottle of her shampoo, but when she came back up she felt hands wrap around her waist and a warm wet body press into her own. Shego yelped and blushed a bright red.

"Morning Sheeg…" purred Kim into her ear lightly licking the inside of it sending chills down Shego's spine as she played with her long black hair.

"Kim-Kimmie hmm…w-what are you do-doing…" Shego stuttered as Kim kissed down her neck softly, she tilted her neck to give Kim more access and moaned as the younger woman hit a tender spot. Kim smiled glad she could have this effect on the sexy older woman; said woman turned around in the younger girls embrace and crashed her pale lips to her own sending Kim into ecstasy.

* * *

Betty was sitting alone in her office, her eye closed and her head tilted back as she sat back into her chair. Sighing she finally moved from her position and brought a hand up to finger her new eye patch, fumbling fingers peeled back the offending object taking it off so her violet eye was once again reviled to her. it wasn't often she took her eye patch off since she pretty much lived at GJ she didn't get much time to herself meaning that she couldn't take it off. She had always liked to take it off and would detest wearing the darn thing, but when Midnight had left she had found it harder and herder to look at it, to remember her. Granted that she couldn't really show it off to the world anyway because of Midnights chosen path and her own, she had grown to like the eye patch. But now, now she was back and once again she was reminded of how much she had hated that eye patch. It was getting harder now to keep it on, her mother was no longer around to tell her to keep it on, nor was anyone else that knew. She growled in frustration and threw the eye patch away from her, running a hand threw her short brown locks she let her mind wander. Trying not to think of her.

* * *

"Can you drive any faster?!"

"Kimmie it's a red light…"

"Now its not drive!"

"You know it's your own fault you're the one that wanted to hop in the shower with me"

"Ew need to know bases guys!"

"Ahuh, ahuh! Need to know!"

"I didn't think we would be that long!"

"You thought wrong"

"Apparently"

"We are in the car you know?"

"Shut up Ron" both girls said in unison, and Ron not wanting to anger the two dangerous girls any more then they already where shut his mouth on the retort. They were all late for school but that didn't bother Shego or Ron one bit, but boy did it bother Kim. Kim was partially bouncing on the edge of her seat waiting to bound out the car door and into her first class as soon as the car stopped. Shego rolled her eyes when Kim jumped out of the car and sprinted to her first class, Shego hadn't even stopped the car inside her parking spot before Kim was gone. Ron laughed and waited till Shego had actually stopped and parked, before both of them slipped out of the car and started strolling into the school.

"She always like that?" asked Shego carrying a small bundle of work for all her classes, Ron nodded smiling.

"For as long as I've known her" both of them walked through the front doors and into the school hallways, Shego's shoes clanking on the floor wile Ron dawdled to class along with her. Shego looked at him and smirked.

"Mr. Stoppable I think its time you got to your class" Shego reverted back into teacher mode but she was pleasantly surprised when Ron smirked back at her.

"Yes Miss." He said and then jogged off down the hall to his respective class leaving a chuckling Shego standing there smirk replaced with a smile as she shook her head and walked to her class.

"Looks like im rubbing off on him more then I thought…" she muttered to herself then opened the door to her first period class and was just about to apologize for being late when her reflexes kicked in and she caught a paper ball in a now glowing green hand. The class gasped in surprise and Shego let the flames die.

"I don't appreciate things being thrown at me Tommie" Shego looked around at the guilty looking faces of her class, before sighing and walking over to her desk to dump her things then looked back at her class.

"But I never said you couldn't chuck them at others, just don't hit me and I expect you guys too clean up the mess!" she smirked and threw herself down into her chair opening her book to get some more work done before her next class. The class looked at each other, before they all broke out into their paper war.

* * *

Gun shots sounded in the small building block, rapid fire followed by a bang when bullets hit the targets. Midnight Rose stood in the middle of the building, both guns in hand wile targets whirled around her in every direction around the building. Her hands moved in a blur as she moved to hit another target dead center. A dark black blind fold covered her usual intense violet eyes as she spun her gun and brought it up to hit another bull's eye on another target. Her guns whirled around her like the targets as she moved around hitting each target dead on.

"Computer increase difficulty" she commanded hitting the last available target, before they all retracted into the walls. Now standing in a relaxed stance Midnight waited till she heard the beep of approval to her command before the sound of new targets came to her ears. The targets started to move at a more rapid pace around her, she smirked and turned her body slightly to avoid a red laser beam. Soon more lasers could be heard and red lights flashed around the room, and soon Midnight was flipping to avoid them. She kept the blindfold on and spun out of the way, flipping over a red laser she pulled her guns trigger and hitting a target dead on. Still in her air she straightened up and pushed off the wall deflecting a laser with one gun and she fired the other. The bullet landed a bull's eye and so did the red laser beam. And why wouldn't they hit dead center. After all she had never missed.

* * *

"We have just received confirmation that Midnight Rose will be stealing the portrait of shadows tonight"

Dark figures once again sat around a table, conversing, plotting in the darkness. One figure bobbed his head in a slight nod to the messenger and he bowed leaving the room. The same man pointed to two figures who were lounging back lazily in their chairs.

"Luna, Slyfer hack the security cameras and get us visual!" both figures got up and stretched before leaving with out a word. Soon they would have her. Soon.

* * *

"Alright guys once more from the top!" called Kim to the now chatting cheerleaders. Hearing their captain they all moved into their starting positions, all except Bonnie who was on the phone. Kim rolled her eyes.

"B, starting position now" she yelled and Bonnie rolled her eyes at Kim as she said a hasty goodbye before glaring at Kim.

"What ever you say K" she said venomously moving into her starting position; Kim sighed before moving into her own position.

"Go mad dogs, go, go mad dogs!" they chanted flipping back into a pyramid with Kim back hand springing to the top and landing in the middle splits, they all chorused each other throwing their hands in the air.

"MAD DOGS!" flipping down Kim clapped, beaming at the dismounting cheerleaders.

"Nice work today people!" Just then the doors to the gym were thrown open and a frazzled looking Shego jumped in throwing herself against the doors forcing them closed.

"I don't want your love!!" and irritated Shego yelled her left eye twitching an annoyance as dreadful singing drifted threw the crack in the door. Kim and the other cheerleaders cringed as the sound echoed in through the gym making it sound ten times worse then it really was. Shego just growled in annoyance she left eye still twitching as the singing continued, Shego then spotted Kim and the other cheerleaders. Shego tried not to gape at the outfit her girlfriend was wearing, Shego tried to tear her eyes away from the short skirt Kim caught Shego's look and smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder seductively.

"I-I didn't interrupt did I girls?" she steadied her self and stepped away from the door noticing now that the singing had stopped, she forced herself to look around at the other cheerleaders who were all giggling.

"No we were just finishing up, Miss. Gordian" said Kim before turning to the giggling girls, replacing her smirk with a smile as she addressed them. "Hit the showers girls!" Still giggling the girls started to chatter between themselves wile they walked off towards the changing rooms. Shego walked over to Kim, they were now the only two left in the gym. Kim turned around to face Shego with one eyebrow raised as she looked her girl friend up and down, noting that even though she now wore casual cloths they still clung to her body and showed off her amazing body, which was extremely distracting sometimes.

"Kimmie why haven't you invited me to watch you prance around in that…I mean watch you practice?" Shego asked smirking at the younger girl seductively, Kim smiled and looked around making sure no one was around before she closed the gap between them, grazing her lips with Shego's slightly before answering Shego's question.

"Because Sheeg…then people would think you're a peeping tom…" she purred stepping back out of the older woman's reach, Shego grinned.

"Yeah I suppose they will Kimmie"

"That doesn't mean I can't wear it home…" Shego purred biting her lip and eyeing her girlfriend up and down, the change room doors opened interrupting the girl's private moment. Kim and Shego dropped their flirting as the chattering girls walked past them waving, Kim and Shego waved back before heading to the change rooms them self's and taking a bit longer then the cheerleaders did.

* * *

Ron was walking down the street, whistling a catchy tune that had been stuck in his head most of the day. He was walking up the path to the front of his house when her fell threw the cement. He rolled his eyes and pouted.

"This is really getting old…" Rufus on the other hand was doing circles around Ron's falling self. Looking down Ron could see the ground coming up, Rufus grabbed onto his shoulder he bent his knees in anticipation for the impact. Landing nicely he beamed at him self for not losing his pants.

"Um Mr. Stoppable…Your not wearing any pants…" the amused voice of Dr. Director cut through the silence, Ron looked down at him self and noticed that he was only clad in his boxes.

"Aw man!" he whined throwing his hands in the air, but he was surprised to hear Dr. Director giggle looking up at the woman in shock he was smashed in the face by a pair of pants. Grunting and peeling them off his face he grinned sheepishly and stepped into them. Dr. Director looked around the room; Ron looking up from putting his pants on noticed the Doctors shifty looks he looked at her quizzically.

"Ronald I need you to do something for me tonight" he nodded his head as Betty sighed.

"Yeah what is it Doc?"

"I need for you to take over monitoring the rooms, and make sure none of my agents disobey me and come into the room where the painting is being held" Ron just looked darn confused at this favor and cocked his head to the side.

"What about Kim and Shego?" Ron asked and Betty sighed looking defeated.

"I can't order them to do anything and even if I did they would just disobey anyway"

"I see…" he drawled and the woman just walked closer to him stopping only when they were centimeters apart.

"Ron this will be easier if you understood something, I don't have time to explain everything to you and it will be easier to explain when your all with me" she stopped and looked at him seriously, continuing only when he nodded "You cant tell anyone Ronald not even Kim and Shego until they see this alright?" again he nodded but the look of confusion was evident on his face, Betty bit her lip and did the last thing Ron had expected her to do. Betty moved her hand up to her eye patch and tore it off reveling to Ron what she had hidden for so long. He gasped in shock at the violet eye.

* * *

Kim was leaning over Shego's shoulder watching the older woman sketch; she had been doing this for a while now. Shego chuckled and turned her head to kiss Kim on the cheek.

"Kimmie you're distracting me" Kim in return giggled and spoke directly into her lovers ear, making Shego shiver.

"Sorry Sheeg" Shego smiled at her then went back to her sketching before a thought occurred to her.

"Why'd you wanna see me sketch anyway?" she felt Kim wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close still watching her lover sketch, she shrugged against the older woman.

"I don't see you draw often and I kinda like the idea of you drawing me I guess" she said truthfully wile Shego smiled closing her eyes and relaxing into the warm embrace trying to remember exactly what Kim had looked like when she had started this sketch.

"Why are they never finished?" Kim pried as Shego opened her eyes and tried to get the features of Kim face right.

"Because I could never get your face perfect all my try's palled in comparison to how beautiful you really looked" Shego confessed slightly blushing, but Kim blushed ten times redder at Shego's confession. Still blushing Kim started to kiss Shego's neck and watched as her lovers eyes slipped closed a look of bliss on her face.

"You know that painting…the-the one of the angel that you wanted to know about…" Kim's eyes widened as the painting of the faceless angel came to her face, Kim stopped her kissing and gasped.

"That's of me?"

"It's of you" confirmed Shego smiling softly as Kim nuzzled her head into Shego's neck affectionately.

"Beautiful like I said before"

"It's not finished"

"One day it will be"

"Yeah one day…" Shego stopped sketching and started to hum softly to herself thinking, Kim again watched as Shego's eyes sparkled and danced, Kim loved that look. Shego turned around in Kim's arms and pushed her back on the bed, then pressing her body against Kim's she slowly brought her lips down to meet Kim's. Both girls were still amazed at how well, how perfectly their bodies fitted together. As Shego brought her lips to Kim's in a deep passionate kiss they both felt their hearts flutter.

Beep-Beep-Beep

Shego growled and pulled her lips away from Kim's, both panting slightly the older girl glared at the device.

"I really hate that thing…" Shego rolled off Kim and pouted as she lay next to her, Kim giggled and reached over to grab the device making sure Shego got a healthy dose of cleavage.

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim trying not to giggle at the look of lust in Shego's eyes even though the woman was blushing as well. She started to twirl a lock of Shego's hair around her finger as Wade's face beamed back at her oblivious to Kim and Shego's moment.

"Will Du says him and Betty are on their way to pick you two up" Kim cursed and looked at the time before rolling over Shego who grunted in a slight annoyance. Kim got up and walked over to the secret panel that held her battle suit.

"Thanks for the heads up Wade. You rock!" she said cutting the connection to the younger boy before grabbing the super suit. Shego sighed and getting up she stretched then made her way over to Kim and kissed her on the neck, the red head closed her eyes and smiled.

"I better get ready too Kimmie. Meet you down stairs" Shego breathed into Kim's ear then walked out of the room and into her own.

* * *

"Dr. Director…I really think you should reconsider"

"For the last time Will, no my order still stands" she turned her head away from the annoyed looking Will as the door to the car slid open and the two heroes slipped in both sitting next to Will.

"Drive" Betty said offhandedly, the car started to drive down the road as the irritated Betty offered no hello to the two new comers, and just continued to look out the window. Kim looked around noticing that Ron wasn't with them.

"Dr. Director where's Ron?"

"Ronald is already there Kimberly" again she didn't look anywhere but out the window as she answered Kim's question. A confused Kim glanced at Shego with a raised eye brow and Shego just shrugged, both girls then turned to look at Will who just sighed in defeat and irritation.

"Dr. Director wants all agents to be posted away from the room the heist will occur in" Shego and Kim just looked confused at this proposal, Shego then turned to look at the Doctor.

"Betty not that im complaining, your agents did nothing last time but…the four of us won't be enough to catch her. Im the only one who has the skill to take her down, but we'll need everyone to take her in" Kim looked a little hurt by this statement but knew it was true and Will nodded also, Betty didn't even flinch at the attack on her fighting ability.

"If I had my way you two wouldn't be here either…"

"We wouldn't miss it even if you ordered us not to come!" Shego said defensively and Kim now nodded in agreement.

"I know" Betty said finally looking at them with that all knowing look she had mastered over the years, as she sadly smiled.

'_So much like Midnight…' _

The car stopped out side an impressive looking building that was swamped with police and GJ agents alike. Betty said no more as she slid out of the car, the three others wordlessly followed after her. Agents moved aside as the four superiors as they walked the length of the path towards the security tight building. Betty nodded slightly at the agents manning the door, seeing this they opened the door to let them in.

"You said Ron was already here" Kim said following the fast moving Betty towards the room that the painting was kept in.

"He is" was the only thing she said, which aggravated Kim to no end. Betty turned a corner and stopped in front of two simple wooden doors blocking them from the painting. Shego was fiddling slightly excited that she would get to see this painting before anyone else in the world. Betty turned towards Will Du.

"You're not authorized to come in here" she said sternly glancing at him with her supposed good eye. Will Du gritted his teeth and turned his back on her walking away. Sighing Betty turned back to throw the doors open letting herself and the two other girls through. The room was large and completely bare except for the exquisite painting on the far wall.

In the middle of the painting was a beautifully smiling girl in a frilly white dress, her blond hair flying out behind her. All around the girl where black shadows depicting her life past, present and future, the shadows over lapped and sometimes merged to show a new shadow that depicted a totally different image. It was magnificent to look at and Shego being an artiest was just a tiny bit jealous. Walking over to it to get a better look she was just amazed.

"It's beautiful…" Shego breathed, Kim walked over to the painting as well gaping at how beautiful it was. Betty however was standing in the middle of the room her eye closed and a look of clam on her face. While the two girls were gazing at the painting, Betty's watch alarm went off, the sound alerted her and she opened her eye to turn it off. She saw Shego and Kim drop into guarding stances.

* * *

Midnight watched Shego and Kim drop into identical guarding stances, but she smirked when she noticed take a deep breath and smirk glancing over at where she was hiding.

'_Well, this will be interesting'_

Midnight darted out of the shadows and came to a stop behind Shego and Kim. The older woman hearing the slight noise behind her spun into a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by a knife hand, to keep her balance she brought her leg back around. Kim lashed out with a side kick which was avoided by a ducking spin under her leg. Midnight was surprised however when she heard the clink of a gun being pointed at her turned back, Shego and Kim stopped to look at Betty. Smirking Betty fired her gun and Midnight calmly turned to face Betty avoiding the bullet in the process.

"Glad I caught your attention" Betty said confidently keeping her gun pointed at the master thief, Midnight smirked.

"You had my attention the moment you all walked in here" Midnight said and her eyes glinted when she saw Betty's quick look of surprise, before it was replaced by that confident smirk and a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"I thought that was you" Midnight just dipped her head in a slight nod and whipped out her own gun spinning it round before it came to a halt in front of Betty's face, she didn't flinch.

"You wanna dance Betty?" Midnight asked pulling out her other gun and fell into the position Shego had painted her in so long ago now.

"Delighted to Madz…" Midnight smiled slightly as Betty darted forward with incredible speed, Midnight started to fire rapidly with the one gun but Betty brought her own gun up to her face and started to knock the offending bullets out of her way. Now only inches apart Betty lunged forward and pointed her gun at Midnights face and fired, but the thief turned her head letting it fly past her before she back flipped out of the way. Betty front flipped to regain her lost footing, skidding to a halt she spun round and started to fire at the thief that was now running towards her. Midnight just dodged the bullets like they were nothing and kept running forward, when they were close enough Midnight threw a punch which was blocked and Betty came up with a knee strike which was deflected. Both smirking at each other they quickly became a blur of motion as they started a deadly dance, bodies twisting and turning Kim was finding it difficult to follow the movements of the two women, Shego was just amazed that Betty could keep up with the thief in an intensely fierce battle. They flipped away from each other and skidded alone the floor before stopping, both of them facing each other guns pointed at each other.

"Well Bets still as good as ever I see"

"No better!" she said now smirking now more then ever, the older woman dropped her stance and closed her eye bracing herself. Shego and Kim looked on in slight confusion now, but Midnight knew better her eyes lighted up as Betty lifted her hand up to her eye patch and flicked it off her closed eye letting the patch drop to the floor. Midnight smiled smugly and Betty opened both eyes, causing Shego and Kim to gasp loudly.

"That's the Betty I missed for three years" Betty blushed slightly at this statement but still managed to keep the smug smirk on her face.

"Then how about we continue out catch up?" Dropping into a stance Shego knew Midnight herself used, and as if to prove Shego right Midnight dropped into an identical stance. Before either of the two other girls could blink Betty and Midnight were back into the battle dance.

"Doc there moving!" came Ron's voice from Betty's hidden ear piece, but because the thief was so close she also got the message Midnight decided to end this now. Grabbing Betty's arm when she was distracted Midnight hit a pressure point and flipped the woman over her shoulder, Shego and Kim saw it time to interfere and jumped in raging an assault against the thief. Winding her way threw and copping a plasma scratch from Shego getting threw her defenses she grabbed the painting and swiftly yanked it off the wall, spinning to catch Kim with a roundhouse which Shego ducked under and came up with an upped cut which hit nothing but air as Midnight flipped out of the way and threw a black rose into a small crack in the wall where the painting once was.

"Laters!!" she landed and made a sweeping bow as Betty got up her arm paralyzed from the pressure point and hanging uselessly at her side. Midnight spun around and ran off into the darkness, Shego quickly following behind her. Kim turned to look at the doctor and her violet eye, Betty rolled them and stood up.

"I know, I know we need to talk…" she pouted slightly and Kim tried not to giggle remembering that she was supposed to be mad at the agent for not telling her this sooner.

* * *

The thief and the ex-thief found them self's on the buildings roof, Midnight spun around to face Shego and threw the painting high into the air as Shego launched herself at her friend. The two found them self's in a battle just as deadly as the last. The roof doors burst open, Kim and Betty stopped short when they saw the battle, Kim stepped forward ready to help but was stopped when Shego spoke.

"Don't Kimmie I can handle her!"

"Aw you were going easy on me because you were worried about your girlfriend how sweet Sheeg!"

"Im just that nice" Midnight had blood running down her cheek from Shego's plasma cut as the two battled.

"Just like old times huh?" Midnight said smiling at her friend and Shego smiled back ducking under a punch.

"Yeah just like old times" Midnight flipped away from the ex-thief and landed hand in the air as she caught the painting on its decent. Smirking she waved to them all and let herself fall over the edge of the building. Shocked all three of them rushed over to the edge and looked down to see…nothing.

"How does she do that!?" all three of them yelled.

* * *

Midnight was jumping from roof top to roof top her only light being the silver glow of the moon. Blood dripping down her cheek she had a real smile on her face.

"Well that was one interesting heist" she laughed and flipped off the top of the building and landed on her balcony, flicking her hair over her shoulder and out of her eye she opened the door and walked in to the safety of her apartment. Or so she thought. Looking up she came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"What the!?" she started as it fired dropping the painting she barely got out of the way.

"DIE!"

* * *

The ride back to GJ had been quite and tense, Betty had produced another eye patch and put it on covering her eye from the other GJ agents. Ron fiddled nervously as the tension between the three girls grew with every passing moment spent in the car. Ron let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he felt the car come to a stop and saw Betty slide out of the car. The three others followed the director into the building and to the door of her office. Punching in the security code she stepped out of the way so the others could go in first, then walking in herself and shutting the door. She turned around to face the three heroes and the assault began.

* * *

_Keeping to the shadows the girls made their way to the main room of the other school. Dropping from the trees to stand in front of the door they quickly slid it open and slipped threw with a grace that was well beyond their years. Smirking the girls caught sight of the meditating sensei, having some knowledge of the ninja ways they closed their eyes and dimmed down their aura, so the master wouldn't be able to sense them approaching. With out making a sound the two darted forward, stopping either side of the man, and carefully they examined the cloths. Midnight pointed out the knot that held the weird looking toga together and Shego nodded, the girls switched sides. Shego flared up her green plasma and quickly sliced threw the knot, and grabbed the piece of material flipping over the head of the meditating master and pulling it off in the process. Midnight quickly took off his second layer and Shego burnt threw the pants, both girls taking a side and pulling them apart and off. This happened in a matter of seconds, before they saw the master twitch and darted off into the shadows taking the cloths with them._

"_KAINTO!!" they heard the man yell in anger as he found his cloths missing, the two girls snickered as the sound reached their ears and beaming all the way back to school they knew that every one would remember this._

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the slow update I've had exams!! Hope you all missed me lol.

Next chappy coming soon! Read and review!

Please!!

Thanks!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Chapter six

"_Let's go Shego evil will not wait!" yelled the voice of Shego's older brother now known as Hego, stupid name she thought but he wouldn't answer to anything else. Shego groaned she was at home visiting and first day back what happens? She gets roped into hero duty. _

"_Im coming, im coming keep your shirt on!!" she yelled down to him wile she dutifully got up to put on her green and black cat suit. Sliding it over her frame she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. One day she hoped to look a whole lot better in this, it didn't really suit her eleven year old body. Not yet. Walking down to the front door she noticed everyone waiting for her, she rolled her eyes and waved them off._

"_Well let's go" the boys all ran down to the go car, Shego sighed but hopped in as well as Hego started it up and drove off towards "evil" as he put it. From what she had heard it wasn't really evil, but go against the big idiot and you'd never hear the end of it. _

_The car quickly came to a stop outside a jewelry shop police were standing outside not really doing anything. Shego shook her head, they were waiting for them the police in this town where getting lazy. Team go got out of the car and police beamed moving out of their way as they, well the boys, ran towards the door blocking them from evil. Shego just strolled up to the doors and slipped in after her brothers who were now combing the place looking for the thief. _

"_Well, well the cavalry finally arrived! Its about time too I need to make a name for myself and how do I do that when no one comes to stop me?" asked a sarcastic voice from the shadows, a voice that Shego recognized well turning her head to the place where the voice was coming from her green eyes met with violet. A smirking Midnight Rose stepped out of the shadows and all the boys spun around and dropped into pathetic guarding stances that Shego new would not stand a chance against the thief. _

_Shego stood relaxed as she looked her friend over, she was holding three large diamonds and stood relaxed as she smirked at Shego and only Shego._

"_Didn't know you'd be part of the cavalry" Shego shrugged and rolled her eyes, as her friend tried not to giggle at Shego obvious annoyance._

"_I didn't think I would be either…But if im here and you're here we may as well dance" Shego dropped into a flawless battle stance wile Midnight looked over at Shego's brothers chuckling slightly, her eyes glittering in amusement. _

"_What about them?" Shego let her stance drop as she turned to look at her brothers and then turned to Midnight sighing sadly at their pathetic attempt of a stance. _

"_They wouldn't be able to touch you" _

"_Yeah I can see that" _

"_Oh yeah? Good will prevail! GO TEAM GO!" yelled an angered Hego as his hands glowed blue and they all rushed forward towards the disbelieving Midnight, Shego smacked her forehead._

"_This is gonna be so embarrassing…" By the time Shego had finished that statement and looked up, her brothers where picking themselves up off the ground while Midnight stood in the same spot looking at Shego's brothers like they where stupid. Shego rolled her eyes they were stupid, Midnight turned to look at her and dropped into a battle stance Shego smirked and dropped into an exact copy of her friends, the only difference being Shego's glowing green hands. Hego looked up too see his only sister in a battle stance and his eyes shimmered with worry. _

"_Don't Shego!" he yelled at her but the two girls jumped at each other and started up a dance they had been doing ever since they were five. The boys looked on in wonder as the two girls moved in a whirl wind of body parts; neither could gain the upper hand as they fought. The boys couldn't believe that their sister could fight like that, as they watched the dance none saw that both girls where grinning madly as they once again fought like they had been for years._

* * *

"Are you related to Midnight?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You KNEW where she was going?!"

"You could have caught her years ago!?"

Betty was having difficulty deciphering the onslaught of questions as they yelled them over the top of each other, rolling her eye Betty pulled off her spare eye patch and watched as they all went silent so they could gape at her other eye.

"Now that I have your attention" she motioned for them all to take a seat, the three obliged and sat down waiting impatiently for the woman to continue "I'm gonna have to explain some things…" she scratched the back of her head while Shego glared at her.

"Yes you gonna have to, so start" Shego shot at her venomously; Betty shot her back a deadly glare.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me after your parents died you hated anything to do with GJ" She said keeping her glare in place while Shego clamped her mouth shut after that little bit of private information. Betty then softened her glare and looked at the two other heroes sitting either side of the ex-thief.

"You two are very lucky, you get to hear my own back story as well as Midnights and Shego's since they are all interrelated" Kim and Ron looked startled at this comment, Shego bit her lip and watched Betty move over to her computer. The doctor started to look through computer files, getting to what Shego saw as locked and private files Betty found what she was looking for, clicking it open she screen filled with a photo of three grinning women. Despite Shego's worry about Ron hearing her back story was wiped away when she saw the photo, she chuckled slightly as Betty turned to look at the three. Kim looked at the people in the photo they all wore high rank GJ uniforms and where all extremely beautiful. The woman on the far right from Kim was beautifully tall with a head full of short chocolate brown hair and shinning hazel eyes. Her sharp features where angled in a grin as she threw her hand in the air wildly. The next woman was caught in the middle of a grinning laugh, both arms where thrown around the two other women on either side of her making their faces squish together. She had long dark brown hair that flew around her face framing her soft features and mischievously glinting green eyes. The last woman looked exactly like Shego, minus the green tint and green eyes. The woman had the same wavy raven hair and well defined features, her intense blue eye shone as the other one was closed in a wink. All three women looked like they where having a ball as they were caught on camera, the three where spitting images of their respective daughters today. Kim couldn't help but smile at the photo, Shego couldn't either her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her mothers smiling face and matched it with a smile of her own. Kim seeing Shego's teary look grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it slightly, the older woman glanced over and mouthed a thank you before she looked back at the photo and Betty who was looking at the two linked hands. Kim and Shego both blushed but didn't break contact, Betty just smiled slightly before she started.

"Kathleen Director, Rose Porter and Isabella Go-Downe" Betty pointed to each of the woman in turn "All worked for the newly formed Global Justice as you can see, and all of them best friends, all inseparable" She looked to Shego with a smile before she continued with her story to the unusually quite trio.

"Rose Porter was a thief before she joined GJ and she was a good thief at that. Kathleen and Isabella where best friends and co-founders of GJ at the time, they were on the thief's case trying to catch her. But as they continued to try they all developed a relationship much like the one you two had before…" Betty smiled and nodded to their linked hands.

"You mean like when they were still fighting?" Asked Ron curiously wanting to get the information right and Betty nodded at him in confirmation.

"Exactly like that Ronald. But it wasn't until an up-coming star agent joined the chase that Rose finally had her last reason to join the GJ ranks"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim wanting to know more about the thief and her connection to the two powerful women that were in the room with her, Betty lent back on the wall next to her computer.

"She fell in love. Damien stole the thief's heart, and it was the last little push Rose needed to join Kathleen and Isabella in the ranks at GJ. Rose was given a full pardon and a high rank in GJ thanks to her skills. The three soon became close friends and the stars of GJ" She sighed and turned bringing up another photo with the click of her mouse. The photo took up the screen with three miniature versions of the woman in the photo before this one. Younger versions of Betty, Midnight and Shego their faces smooched together as Midnight winked into the camera. Betty still had both her dark brown eyes as she grinned, Midnights violet eye sparkled with life and Shego's vibrant blue eyes sparkled in the light. Shego looked oddly at the photo; she never remembered that being taken regardless she couldn't help but giggle at the photo.

"Your eyes are blue Shego!" Ron exclaimed and Shego nodded turning to look at him.

"Yeah the comet turned them green" Ron 'Ohed' at her before they both turned back to Betty all waiting for an explanation Betty in seeing this went on.

"Fast track to us being born, our mothers being Co-owners and friends spent a lot of time together at GJ, and they brought us with them when they were in the office and we like our mothers became fast friends"

"What about your brothers?" Ron asked directing his question at both women.

"Please my brothers weren't interested in GJ, they were to busy with them self's" Shego snorted and Betty nodded taking over from Shego.

"I never saw much of Shego's brothers and my own? Well let's just say that he liked evil at a young age…" Pausing slightly she smiled before going on "Madeline Midnight Rose Porter wanted to follow in her mothers footsteps from an early age and Rose wanted her only daughter to have an early start in martial arts training just like she herself did. So Madeline went to school at Kaitou and soon after Isabella shipped Shay here off to the same school, because she too wanted to learn to be a thief. Also Shay the little go getter had a slight temper problem that seamed to diminish when she was around her friends or martial arts" Shego snorted loudly and Betty smirked "I was shipped off to one of the other rival schools, but our mothers took us to GJ when ever they could so we could spend time together"

"Wait, wait you're telling me GJ agents sent their kids to a thief school?" asked Kim bewildered at the concept of it all, Betty chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Rose still loved to steal and wanted her daughter to do whatever she wanted to. Isabella just wanted her daughter to get control over her slight temper, and I think both of them never thought that that's what they would actually do. Because thieving skills can be used for spying, I think that's why they all brought us to GJ, the positive influence to do right" Betty shrugged and bit her lip memories flooding her head, Shego saw the hurt in the woman's eyes and knew the next part of the story, she turned her head away as Betty started to talk again.

"But all this changed when Madeline's parents where assassinated in front of her…" Kim and Ron both gasped in horror and Kim's free hand flew to her mouth.

"That's…that's horrible!" was the only thing Kim could think to say as she tried to imagine the horror the poor little girl would have gone through. Ron balled his fists in anger and growled.

"That's inhuman!" Shego in an uncharacteristic display of kindness placed her other hand on Ron's leg trying to settle the boy, startled Ron seamed to clam down slightly although the anger brimmed in his eyes.

"The killers had tried to take her life too, but she escaped. She would tell no one what had happened that night, not even us. But one of the killers lackeys was found dead, and GJ could only guess what had happened" All three heroes flinched at the thought of a little girl killing someone "After that Madeline became Midnight and wouldn't go by anything else. She became sullen and depressed, but not like usual people would act when they are in a depressed state" Betty shook her head sadly "No Madeline lost all emotion and was incapable of feeling or displaying any form of feeling"

"Is that even possible? To lose all emotion?" Asked Kim looking around the room and Shego answered her.

"Apparently it is, because she can still do it" everyone turned to her wanting an explanation to what she meant "When she gets serious in a fight or a heist she can…it's like she can turn off all emotion and her eyes become dull and lifeless like they were when she was younger…" Betty grimaced at the thought and tried to ignore the looks Kim and Ron where giving her.

"Slowly the visits to GJ became less and less before they stopped completely and she spent all her time at the school. She showed little glimpses of emotion to me and Shego but nothing more then that. After a wile she started to regain herself and her emotion. The visits started up again, and so did the letters and phone calls, but then another tragedy struck" Shego's grip on Kim's hand slightly increased as Betty went on "Shay's parents where killed when a comet hit the backyard in which they were all playing. The comet killed her parents but gave her and her brothers super powers. Shay was too young at the time, but she blamed GJ for the death of both her mother and father" Shego looked away from Betty a pained look on her face.

"Shay in coming to this conclusion wanted nothing to do with GJ; she simply erased that part of her life and started up a new life. Madeline, who was now starting to regain herself, didn't want to lose my friendship so she continued to call and write almost every day and visited when Shay was away at home with her brothers and new father. It was on one of these visits that I got this" she pointed to her violet eye "See when Rose was unknowingly pregnant she want on a mission and was subjected to an unknown gas that did nothing to Rose her self but had a reaction to the unborn child"

"So it was a chemical reaction that gave Midnight her eye color?" asked Kim wanting confirmation and got it when Betty nodded.

"My mother, Kathleen, had found the substance which had caused the coloration and had turned it into liquid form. She wanted to give Madeline the chance to decide whether she wanted to keep the color she had now or change it back to the normal color. But my mother never got the chance…"

_(Flash back)_

"_Madz slow down!!" Betty yelled after her fast moving friend that was rolling down the GJ hallway on a wheelie chair._

"_Weeeeeeee!!" Midnight laughed in a rare moment of childhood stupidity, Betty was racing after her friend panting slightly as she tried to catch up. _

"_Madddddddy!!" Betty wined pushing her legs faster as Midnight spun the chair around to face Betty while she was still moving forward. She laughed and her eyes sparkled in mischief before Betty was close enough and Midnight felt her self being tackled by a fast moving body. Surprised she wrapped her arms around her friend as the chair fell backwards sending the girls rolling through a door that opened for them. Landing sprawled on top of each other both girls blushed, before they hastily got up brushing themselves off to hide the blushes, but that's when they noticed where they were. _

"_Where in your mum's private lab!!" Midnight yelled excitedly throwing her hands in the air, Betty on the other hand looked a little nervous as she darted her eyes around the room. _

"_We shouldn't be here Madz…" Midnight turned around to face her fiddling friend, a grin on her own pretty face. Betty was the only person that got away with calling her by her real name, she would let no one else but her call her that and Betty loved being the only person that was aloud to call her best friend Madz. _

"_Come on Bets where not even aloud in here! Let's have a look around, I know ya wanna!" Midnight said a pout on her face as she read the emotions in her friend's eyes, Betty bit her lip as she looked around before getting the full force of Midnights pouting powers._

"_Gah!" she shielded her eyes quickly before sighing "Well a little look wont hurt…" When Betty looked at Midnight her dark brown eyes shone with mischief and a sly smile was on her face, Midnight smiled before they both started to look around. Well, they ran around looking at and touching everything they could before they had to get out. Midnight then saw something that caught her attention; Midnight ran over to it and catapulted her self onto the desk._

"_Hey Bets over here!" Betty hummed and turned to face her long time friend, who was swirling a beaker full of purple stuff. Betty raised one eye brow before running over to Midnight and launching herself onto the desk so she sat opposite the violet eyed girl. _

"_What is it?" Betty asked poking the beaker and watching as it swished against the glass; cocking her head to the side she noticed something. _

"_Hey it's the same color as your eyes!" Midnight scratched her head and held the beaker up to the light inspecting the color. Seeing her friend was right she handed the bottle over letting the other girl look at the stuff. Midnight sat back with her arms crossed._

"_Your right" Betty beamed at Midnights approval and placed the beaker back onto the table carefully. _

"_Alright I'll see you then" _

_The voice of Kathleen filled the two girl's ears, looking at each other nervously they silently decided to find a hiding spot. Kathleen was scary when she was angry. Franticly looking around for somewhere to hide the two girls quickly scrambled off the desk, but Midnights foot hit the beaker in her mad attempt to hide and it started to fall off the desk. Betty gasped as she saw the falling beaker and made a dive to grab it, Midnight hearing her friends startled sound turned her head to see what the hell was going on. Midnight gasped herself when she saw the falling beaker slip threw the girls grasp._

"_No!" Betty breathed as the beaker smashed sending the liquid flying everywhere, Betty hit the floor with a thud and screamed in pain._

"_Betty!" Midnight yelled sliding over to her friend and grabbing her to that she was cradling the older girl in her arms. She held the other girl close as she screamed and withered in pain, Midnight gasped when she noticed Betty clutching her eye. When looking closer she noticed the purple liquid seeping out between Betty's fingers. Midnight could hear frantic footsteps coming towards the lab, Midnight held Betty close as she screamed. _

"_Betty, Betty, BETTY!"_

_(End flash back)_

"I was taken to the hospital and when I awoke the coloration of my eye had changed to what you see now" She smiled and chuckled lightly before continuing "Soon we all grew up and two of my friends became wanted wile I went up the ranks if GJ before I was appointed the head of the organization. I started to wear the eye patch from an early age but when Midnight became the best thief in the world I had to hide it more then ever"

"Wait what about team Go?" Asked Kim as the two forgotten friends finished each others sentences as if they had always been friends and never hated each other.

"I hated anything to do with GJ so me and Betty didn't really get along..."

"And Shay here was still at her school and I was at mine, naturally we were rivals and she didn't remember me from our time together when we where younger…" Betty shrugged and Shego nodded when both Kim and Ron turned to look at her.

"So what were the photos of?" Asked Ron and at everyone's blank looks he went on "The ones you threatened to show if Shego here didn't help?" Shego's eyes widened and Betty snickered.

"Just photos of Shego here in team Go, there rather cu-"

"Shut up Betty…" warned Shego making her free hand glow dangerously Betty just smirked and mock bowed before going on.

"When Midnight wasn't at school or stealing I often found her waiting for me in my office" Betty then dropped her smirk and looked at Shego seriously her eyes asking for approval, Shego nodded at her.

"Some time three years ago Midnight called Shego back to the school for a talk, she confessed her love for Shego but she declined and Midnight left" Kim looked to the down cast Shego in shock, Shego's face showed guilt as they were lost in their own little thing the two girls missed the brief look of jealously on the Doctors face. But Ron didn't and he gave a sly smile he may not know about much but he knew a little about unrequited love.

"Don't look so down Shay, Midnight didn't leave because of you. You should have realized that after your little talk with her" Shego's head shot up "She would have left regardless of whether you declined of accepted. She just wanted to tell you before she left, just in case she never came back. After her little chat with you she came straight to me to say goodbye. She didn't tell me where she was going but she told me what she was doing…she-she left to find her parent's killers…" Shego gasped at this and shot up from her seat fists balled up the green fire coming alive.

"What!? She could have been killed!" Betty looked away from the angered ex-thief.

"I know she could have" She sighed "She hasn't told me what happened I actually expected her to be in my office when she came back but instead I get a warning letter like nothing has happened and she hasn't been gone for three years!" she turned to look at Shego tears glazing her eyes "How do you think I felt I knew what she was doing!" She bit her lip as a tear leaked from her eye shaking her head she bit her lip. Shego sighed and sat back down putting out her flame but keeping her fists clenched.

"I should offer an apology for forgetting my time with you" Betty smiled at her old forgotten friend and shook her head.

"No need Shay I forgave you years ago…" both women smiled warmly at each other as a rekindled friendship formed.

* * *

Blood dripped from a gash down Midnights arm, the blood had stained her silver gun which she was now twirling around, red with her own blood. She was leaning back on her bed looking relaxed despite the muffled yells that filled the room. Glancing down the silver moonlight illuminated the crimson blood that was all over the floor, and the withering body that was practically swimming in it, yelling into his gag.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Midnight asked him, pushing herself off the bed so she stood towering over him, her blood dripped down her arm and he squirmed watching the gun in her bleeding hand. Midnight seeing this raised her eye brow and held up her gun letting it catch the moonlight as she looked it over, her eyes lingering on the Roman numeral inscribed into it.

"Oh so you know who I am then? You're a member of Dark Dynasty?" she bent down over the blond haired boy and pulled out the gag, pointing the gun under his chin the boy whimpered but said nothing.

"Do you work for Dark Dynasty?" she asked him again pushing her gun more forcefully into his neck so he was choking slightly.

"Y-yes!" he stammered and Midnight sighed rolling her eyes.

"Obviously you're not a number. So there tracking me?" she asked it in the form of a question hoping the scared boy wouldn't make her repeat herself again.

"I-I don't…Know I was j-just ordered to…kill you…" Midnight got up and walked to her window letting the silence wash over her as she thought.

"You weren't meant to kill me. They knew you wouldn't be able to, catch me by surprise yes but kill me? No, so why?" Midnight pondered placing a hand on the wall next to the window and lent into it, her eyes glazed over in thought. The boy had gone silent now and the only sound that alerted her was coming from an annoying fly buzzing around her. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she swiftly plucked the fly out of the air crushing it in her hand, opening her hand she saw she was right it was a spy fly. The boy was a pawn used to gather information. She had to move they knew where she was. Cursing she pocketed the remains of the mechanical fly and started to move around her apartment looking for bandages and a bag to pack with.

The connection had been severed for the time being, and next time they wouldn't use a fly. That was if they hadn't finished gathering information, she cursed herself for being so careless. Now what to do with the boy?

* * *

"Sir we have lost contact…"

"I can see that"

"Should we go after her?"

"No not yet, she saw through our fly. We've under estimated her, she'll be on alert we need to be careful…"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Midnight saw the boys starting to get up, thinking it was time to jet and make off with her steal she quickly hit a pressure point in Shego's arm and lent in close._

"_See you at school" Midnight purred before catapulting over her head and onto Hego's back flipping out a closed window smashing it to pieces. Everyone out side shielded themselves against the onslaught of glass wile Midnight uncaring about the flying shards of glass used the policemen's heads to flip off making her escape. _

_Shego cursed and clutched her useless arm as she stood up and looked at the place Midnight had jumped out the window. Her brothers ran up behind her as the police came in with the media soon following. Shego walked off knowing that her brothers would spin some story about them fighting her off but not being able to do anything. Shego walked out side into the night and let go of her arm as something fast moving made a bee line for her, lashing out she caught the thing in her hand._

_Looking the thing in her hand she smiled as she noticed it was a black rose, looking up she saw a shadowy figure standing on top of a building. She smiled at the figure and it waved at her before disappearing into the darkness._

* * *

Hey please read and review!

Reviews make me smile!! And are much needed to keep this story going!

Thanks.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

_Betty standing in the middle of her office, contemplating weather to place something, anything on the rather plain walls of her office. Scratching her head in thought she felt a presence behind her and smiled._

"_Hey Madz, what do you think should I put something on the wall?" _

"_Could glue a chair there" Both women chuckled at the inside joke that was all thanks to Midnights wheelie chair riding days, Betty turned round to face a smiling Midnight Rose. Midnight closed the gap between them and Betty enfolded the younger girl in a hug that Midnight returned willingly. Pulling back Midnight looked the women up and down smiling, and beamed when she didn't see that stupid eye patch._

"_How you been Bets?" _

"_So, so Madz…I mean you don't make it easy!! How are you?" Midnight laughed and lent in to kiss Betty on the cheek, then turned away to sit on the desk. Betty's face flushed a bright red but she willed her self not to get worked up so when Midnight turned back to face her on the desk Betty's flush was only a slight tinge. _

"_Been good, and its not that hard Bets your just getting old" The thief smirked at Betty's flustered look and dodged a playful swipe at her head then jumped onto the older woman's back. Betty laughed as she tried to balance her and her extra weight, she was stumbling around the room while Midnight giggled and held on tight not wanting Betty to throw her off. _

"_I think you've gained weight!!" _

"_Ouch!" Betty laughed when Midnight swatted her head but that was the tip Betty needed and she stumbled before both of them collapsed laughing on the floor in a heap of body parts. The giggle fit lasted a good five minutes before a knock came to Betty's office door, both girls immediately stopped laughing and Midnight jumped up only to hit the floor when she noticed she was tangled in Betty's legs. _

"_Coming!" Betty yelled silently giggling at Midnights trip, Midnight mock glared at her before flipping up to the roof. Betty quickly straightened up her GJ uniform and walked over to the door opening it to reveal the unwanted face of Will Du. _

"_What is it Will?" _

"_I have those files you wanted ma'am" He said holding out a folder for her to take._

"_Thank you" She said taking it from him, Betty noticed Will looking past her and into her office raising an eye brow she looked at him sternly._

"_Something the matter Will?" He looked at her startled and then shook his head straightening up._

"_No ma'am" _

"_Good then dismissed" She waved the annoying boy off and he saluted before leaving her to close the doors and turn around to see Midnight standing against the wall smirking. Betty raised an eye brown and cocked her head to the side before her eyes widened. _

"_What did you do!?" Midnight just snickered before they, and he rest of GJ heard the startled cry of Will Du. Betty ran to the door throwing it open and sticking her head out to see Will Du hanging from the roof, dangling there by his legs. Betty laughed and closed the door on him again turning to Midnight. _

"_Madz!!" She said tried to say sternly but it came out as a laugh, Midnight was smirking as she head the cries of Will asking for someone to get him down. She shrugged as Betty collapsed into a fit of laughter._

* * *

Music blasted in Midnights ears as she sped down the street on her black and silver motorbike in the early twilight hours of the morning. Cars only speckled the roads as the violet eyed woman enjoyed the feel of the wind whipping around her agile frame. She had, just hours before broken into jail and disposed of the number wanna be, now she was jetting down the roads towards another safe house of hers. The road came to a dead end and Midnight turned into the drive way of a small cozy house, gardens where lined with red and white roses. Grinding to a stop she jumped off and removed her helmet flicking her long hair over her shoulder as she smiled at the small house. Tucking her helmet under her arm she lifted up the two side packs she had taken with her and flung them over her shoulder. She then made sure to grab the carefully wrapped painting before walking up to the door.

"Thirteen Madeline Porter" Midnight clearly stated, smirking at how ironic that was now that she was back.

"Access granted" The doors lock clicked over and Midnight Kicked open the door slightly so she could slip herself and her luggage into the house. Kicking the door closed behind her she placed the bags down on the floor before taking a good look around the small room she was now in. It was almost bare except for all the essentials that were needed.

"Just how I left it" She said to herself as she took the painting into the main room so she could hang it there before doing some well needed cleaning.

* * *

Shego growled as the rising sunlight hit her closed eyes, slightly rousing her from her well deserved sleep something she didn't get enough of last night. Mumbling a string of curses the woman pushed herself up on one hand while the other came to rest in front of her face, shielding her eyes blinding sunlight that seamed to follow her around the room no matter where she slept. Flinging the sheets off her slender figure that was clad only in undergarments she spun around and let her feet hit the cold floor of the Possible house hold. Sluggishly getting up she skillfully trotted her way around the messy room and bee lined her way to a black silk gown that she slid over her body. Then she walked forward and into the closed door. Grumbling she rubbed her head in the spot where it had collided with the cursed door. She could never understand how she could do complex tasks in her half awake state but yet she always collided with the door! She had decided long ago that she would never understand. This time Shego opened the door and let herself into the hall, her nose filling with the smell of bacon and eggs. Filled with the new desire for food she trotted her way to the kitchen.

Usually her sharp mind would have had warning flags go off when she saw Kim over the stove and not one of the older Possible's, but because she was still half asleep she didn't really comprehend why Kim the girl that could burn the house down with her cooking was now well…cooking.

"Morning Sheeg" Kim said as Shego came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kim's slender waist and pulling her body up against her own. Shego placed her chin on Kim's shoulder and hummed sleepily into in response to Kim's greeting. Kim giggled as the sensation of Shego humming vibrated against her back because of the close contact.

"Smells good" Shego drawled and Kim smiled at the complement, as she pilled the food onto two separate plates. Picking them up she wiggled out of the woman's grip she walked over and placed the plats down on the table, while Shego pored herself some coffee. Kim took a seat and started to nibble on her toast watching as a sleepy Shego took a seat next to her and taking a sip of her steaming coffee.

"Oh Sheeg?" Kim said looking up from her toast as Shego hearing her name looked to her lover.

"Hmm?" She hummed taking another sip of her coffee as her eyes slipped closed as the caffeine hit her.

"Mum said that she rang the school and they have a sub for you today for your classes" Kim smiled and started to eat, Shego looked at her weirdly before twisting in her chair to look at the time, it read eleven.

"Wow I slept in…" She chuckled scratching the back of her head with one hand while the other picked up the fork so she could start eating. As she stuck the fork in the bacon and brought it up to her mouth she remembered something, and looked up to Kim suspiciously.

"You cooked this!?" Kim frowned at the disbelieving tone that laced her girl friends voice, but she answered anyway when she saw Shego's hand hover in mid air.

"No mum did I just served it" Shego sighed in relief and shoved the bacon in her mouth; she smiled sheepishly when she saw her lovers evil glare.

* * *

A tired looking casual clad Betty wandered aimlessly around the large Middleton Park, it was a rather windy day and the trees swayed as she walked down the well trod track. She wore a long sleeved off the shoulder gray top and a pair of tight jeans, sun glasses masked her eye path free eye from any one that looked. Her mind was else where as her feet took her on her familiar walk, her mind lingered on one memory she had tried for so long to forget. As the chilly wind blew around her, she remembered the day Midnight Rose disappeared for three years.

_(Flash back)_

_Betty was sitting at her desk, trying to finish off a massive pile of paperwork. Grumbling a string of curses and how much stupid paperwork was in this job, she eyed the pile with loathing. Sighing and letting her head hit the desk in defeat she threw her pen across the room, listening to it hit the wall she sat up and back into her chair. As she sat back Betty felt something warm on her face and then her world went black. Two hands pressed up against her face covering her eyes, despite the fact that one eye was clad with an eye patch. Betty felt hot breath on her neck and blushed a bright red when the breath tickled her ear._

"_Miss me Bets?" The voice of Midnight asked whispering next to her ear; Betty smiled as she felt soft lips collide with her cheek in a kiss. _

"_You know I did Madz" She said as she blushed brighter before her vision came back sharper then ever and she saw Midnight sitting on her pile of paperwork holding her eye patch. Betty raised one eye brow and just smiled at her long time friend hoping the small blush that was still evident on her face wasn't too obvious. Midnight smiled back and decided it was best to change the subject, something, anything to stop her blushing._

"_Oh how'd you chat with Shegs go?" She asked cocking her head to the side but she was surprised to see Midnight avert her gaze and sigh. Betty dropped the look of curiosity and it was replaced by one of worry at her friends look, she decided to wait for an answer._

"_She doesn't like me back…" Betty was surprised by this, who wouldn't like the violet eyed beauty who to Betty and any other male looked more like a model then a thief. Betty found herself blushing again and cursed herself before taking Midnights hand in her own and squeezing. _

"_Im sorry" She said in the most sympathetic voice she could muster while her mind was rejoicing in a chant of yes's. Midnight ran her thumb across Betty's hand and looked to her friend smiling._

"_It's alright im…" She pulled off confusion evident in her violet gaze "Im not as hurt as I thought I would be, I don't really mind that she turned me down…And well im not too sure why?" Betty smiled and her mind was rejoicing but she stopped when she saw a look of regret cross Midnights face before it was gone, but Betty had seen it. _

"_Madz your not still think-" Midnight cut her off and grabbed Betty's other hand in her own, a pained look on her face._

"_I came to say goodbye Betty…"Betty looked hurt at this statement and tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, she bit her lip trying to keep them back as she held on to her friends hands tightly. _

"_Madz please…Please don't go! You don't have to do it alone, you don't have to go!" Betty pleaded with her friend but Midnight shook her head and wrenched her hands from Betty's spinning on the desk she turned her back on her friend. _

"_I have to go Betty; GJ hasn't found anything, nothing. I've been training for this all my life you know that better then anyone. Im not putting you in danger, im sorry Betty" Midnights voice was laced with sadness as she hopped off the desk and started to move towards the door. Betty seeing this jumped from her chair and bolted over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her tightly against her she latched onto her stopping Midnight mid step. Betty felt Midnight go ridged in her embrace, the older woman let the tears fall as she berried her face between Midnights shoulder blades, the tears leaked through her closed eyes and onto the back of Midnights shirt._

"_Madz please don't go…Please…" Her voice cracked with sobs as she pulled the younger girl closer to her "You might not…You might not come back! Y-you could die!!" Betty yelled into Midnights back her voice cracking with mixed emotions, Midnight looked down at the arms encircling her waist regretfully. Tears started to fall from Midnights own eyes, she bit her lip and looked up to the roof. _

"_Betty…"_

"_No I won't let you go!!" Betty yelled choking back tears as she once again pulled Midnight tighter. Midnight turned in the older woman's embrace and pulled her in tight, bringing her hand up to comb through the woman's short locks. _

"_Im going to be fine" she pulled back just a tad and lifted Betty's chin so she could her Midnight smiled sadly "I have to go…" She clasped Betty's hand in her own and gave the moan a peck on the cheek, Midnight lips lingered their as both girls tears mixed and Midnight had a desire to stay here with Betty, just like this. Midnight regretfully pulled herself away and started to walk backwards making their clasped hands stretch out to keep the contact. _

"_Madz…"_

"_I'll come back…I promise…" Midnight whispered as their fingers brushed one last time before their contact was broken and Midnight turned away from the woman. Betty stood rooted to the spot, reaching out for her. Midnight didn't look back as she walked out the doors and out of Betty's life. The older woman let her out stretched hand fall to her side as tears continued to fall. _

"_You better keep that promise…"_

_(End flash back)_

Betty stopped and smiled slightly at where her feet had carried her, she watched children playing on the playground that she, Midnight and Shego had played on as kids themselves. Laughing lightly as memories came to her; she tore her eyes away from the playground and turned walking into a solid body. Gasping in surprise she reached out to grab the person when she felt them both falling. Her glasses fell off as she grabbed the persons hand and pulled them up towards her catching them in a dance like dip as her foot slid into place. Betty looked down into the face of the person and widened her eyes slightly as she almost dropped them in her shock.

"Madeline"

"Betty"

Both women breathed out at the same time, both blushing at the position they were in but neither moving. The two women forgetting they had both lost their sunnies that covered their eyes because their eyes were locked on each other wordlessly Betty pulled the other girl up and out of the dip. Now pressed tightly together their noses almost touching with their closeness, both girls blushed a brighter red as they quickly and nervously pulled apart, fiddling slightly until Betty noticed something.

"Um…Madz your glasses?" Betty pointed out to the other girl and Midnight gave an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise as she started to look around franticly.

"Shit!" She cursed before she found them, bending down she picked them up and placed them over her eyes getting back up she noticed Betty's where gone too.

"Yours are gone too Bets" Both reverting back to old times as they used each others nicknames, Betty cursed and looked around trying to locate her missing glasses. Noticing them near her feet she dropped down and mimicked Midnights earlier actions. When she looked up but she saw something a little different from Midnights usual image.

"Madz your hand!" She said worriedly pointing out the girl's bandaged hand; Midnight hid her hand behind her back as Betty got up and walked over to her long time friend. "What happened?" Only someone with great skill could hurt Midnight.

"Its nothing Bets" Betty looked at the thief sternly and Midnight just looked away stubbornly a red tinge to her cheeks.

"It didn't look like nothing…" Betty closed the slight gab between them and reached behind her grabbing the other girl's hand, when Midnight didn't even flinch she knew it wasn't her hand. Bringing the hand up so she could inspect it Betty pulled up the sleeve of Midnights long sleeve top up so she could now she the bandage that ran all the way up her arm.

"Midnight??" Betty asked as she let her trail her fingers lightly up her arm, Midnight closed one eye in slight pain as she hadn't stitched up the wound yet because she had to go shopping believe it or not she had no stitches.

"Bets really it's nothing just a scratch!" Midnight smiled despite she small amount of pain Betty had caused her, but as she was just about to add something a sound alerted her and she narrowed her eyes. Growling Midnight pushed Betty back as Midnight stepped back herself as a knife embedded itself into the ground between them.

"What the?!" Asked an astounded Betty looking too Midnight as she regained her balance after being pushed out of the way.

"Look I have to go" Midnight said running past Betty shoving something into the woman's hand as she did so, letting her touch linger there for as long as possible before she had to let go. An astounded Betty grabbed hold of the thing and both blushed and laughed sadly as Midnights whisper hit her ears.

'_I'll come back…I promise…'_

Betty turned sharply to call after Midnight as she came back to her senses, but as she looked down the path that Midnight had ran down she noticed she was gone. Looking down into her hand she noticed the black rose in her closed hand, smiling slightly at the rose her eyes blurred with worry as she turned her attention to the knife. Bending down she tore it from the ground and deciding too look at it else where she slipped it into her shoulder bag, before walking out of the park.

* * *

Midnight was sprinting down the back ally's of the streets at an incredible speed; she could hear footfalls mimicking her own as her and her two pursuers darted through the ally's. Midnight could not pin point their location as she tried to look for a secluded area, growling she flipped over a fence and dived out of the way of a knife that had been thrown in the spot she was just seconds before. Midnight reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out her gun, she spun round so she was running backwards then she fired a shot to block another knife as it made a bee line towards her head. Smirking she fired another shot as she pin pointed the location of her attacker; she heard a grunt of pain come from the spot her attacker was. Spinning back around so she could see where she was going the master thief came face to face with a sword being aimed at her head. Narrowing her eyes she tucked into a dive roll underneath it, gritting her teeth in pain she sprung up to start running again but a girl clutching a bleeding arm stood in her way.

"What's the rush Thirteen?" Midnight sighed and turned to look at the massive guy with the massive sword to match. Tall and muscular he had jet black mid length hair that fell over his green eyes, he smirked and flung his sword over a build shoulder as Midnight heard a cold menacing laugh behind her she rolled her eyes.

"No rush I just don't like you guys much" Midnight shrugged reaching into her jacket and retreating her other gun, she pointed one gun at the girl who was now moving forward.

"Well, well that's no way to greet and old friend!" The girl snickered and Midnight smirked confidently at the girl. Her other attacker was tall and slender, with long blood red hair and cold blue eyes, Midnight often thought it was a shame she was so evil she was a pretty little thing.

"Just giving you the same greeting you gave to me Sapheria" Midnight pulled her other gun out and pointed it down into the crutch of the sword wieldier, he looked shocked and Sapheria just laughed at his predicament. "You must be new…" she said not even taking her eyes off the icy blue ones in front of her, the man stepped back and Midnight brought up her gun so they where both now pointing at her attackers heads, she fired and they both moved their heads slightly to avoid the bullets.

"Looks like where going to have to teach you some manners, Midnight" Sapheria smirked and dropped into a guarding stance her massive partner doing the same.

"Can try, I've never been one to listen" Midnight smirked as they both lunged at her Midnight saw the flash of guilt cross Sapheria's eyes before it was replaced with the intent to kill, Midnight glared at the girl she had once known and fired.

_'Too easy...'_

* * *

Kim and Shego were curled up together on the lounge watching resident evil and sharing a box of cookies. They had been lounging around for most of the morning, having nothing better to do they both decided to go rent some movies to watch. Kim snuggled up to Shego as the older woman stroked her head.

"Hey Shego did Midnight really…?" Shego looked down to see jealously shine in Kim's eyes and Shego smiled.

"She told me she loved me yeah"

"You said that you had trouble with your father…?" Kim asked and Shego knew what she was getting at, sighing the ex-thief paused the movie they were watching and she pulled Kim in tight.

"When I was about fourteen I noticed I was looking at girls the way I looked at boys. Midnight and I were best friends so I asked her about it…"

_(Flash back)_

_A nervous looking Shego walked into the shared dorm room of her and Midnight to see the other girl stretched out on her bed, eyes closed and rather relaxed despite the fact that she was again bandaged from her chest to her legs. Shego walked over and gently sat down on the edge of the bed Midnight knew Shego had been there, and the girl opened one eye too look at her nervous looking friend. _

"_Sheeg what's wrong?" Midnight was never one to beat around the bush and was about to read her friend so well that she didn't have to. Shego looked to her and sighed trying to find the right words to say, sighing she looked Midnight up and down._

"_Over trained again?" Midnight sat up leaning back on one arm as she smiled at the girl._

"_Yeah but not the point you're changing the subject Shay" Midnight said and Shego blushed in embarrassment before she closed her eyes. _

"_Have…Have you ever looked at a girl like you look at guys?" She asked and looked up in surprise when she heard Midnight chuckle lightly, a smile on her friends face Shego looked slightly confused before Midnight answered her question._

"_I have, I still do I was going to tell you when I knew how you felt about people that liked girls as well as guys but…now seams like the best time" Shego gaped at her friend that had said all that as causally as she would in a normal every day conversation. "Close your mouth you'll catch fly's" Shego spluttered before she closed her eyes again to regain control of her head._

"_What do you mean still do and how did you know?"_

"_Well I still look at girls like I do boys, simple as for how I know. I was just as confused as you but a friend helped me out" She shrugged and Shego looked hopeful at this statement, Midnight noticed this and smiled._

"_I wanna…I wanna find out" Shego said fiddling slightly and averting her gaze Midnight hummed and asked what Shego thought was an irrelevant question._

"_Do you look at me like you would a boy? Or have you?" Shego blushed a bright red and nodded slightly._

"_I have…"Midnight nodded and moved closer to the girl putting a bandaged hand on her cheek so she could force the other girl to look at her._

"_There's a test, don't hate me kay?" Shego looked like she was about to open her moth to speak but Midnight put an end to that as she pressed her lips to Shego's, Shego was surprised at first but slowly her eyes slipped shut and she kissed back. Midnight pulled away and smiled at the blushing Shego._

"_You can go from there; you don't know what you want until you try it. I had the same help" Midnight flung herself back down on the bed and a stunned Shego sat there bringing her hand up to touch her lips._

_(End flash back)_

"After that happened I knew, I went back to Go city when I was fifteen and I met a girl there. My father caught me with her, and disowned me as a daughter. From that moment or even before, im sure Midnight liked me she just never said so until the day she left" Kim looked shocked and clutched Shego tighter to her.

"You never liked her?" Shego kissed the top of Kim's head and smiled as she nuzzled her neck.

"I thought she was pretty, I mean who wouldn't? She's more like a model then a thief, but no I never liked her liked her, that kiss didn't make me like her it just made me realize that I liked girls as well, you have nothing to worry about Kimmie. I love you" Shego said and Kim sighed in relief turning her head so she could kiss Shego on the lips.

"I love you too"

"Well that's good, means you won't mind if I finish these off?" Shego asked grabbing the box of cookies; Kim tried to grab them off her lover but missed.

"Way to ruin a mood" Kim pouted before she head Shego munching away on the cookies, Kim tuned around and tried to grab them off her while Shego held her back still trying to eat the cookies.

Crash! They both fell off the lounge and started to grapple for the cookies.

"Shego gimme them back!!"

"No way mine now!"

Thump!

"Oi there mine!"

"Correction they were yours!"

Smash!

"Yoink"

"Get back here!!"

Smash! Thump!

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

"Gah Kimmie!!"

Crack!

"You ate them all!?"

"Noooooooooo……."

"Gah…Shego!"

Swat!

"Ouch Kimmie!!"

The movie was now forgotten and the living room was now in shambles and lying in the middle of it all was Kim and Shego. Kim was lying on top of Shego who had her face on the floor and was growling as Kim looked into the now empty box of cookies. She could feel Shego slightly snickering underneath her as she tried to poor out the cookie crumbs, when even that didn't work she growled in annoyance because she hadn't gotten many. But as she looked at the position she was in she smirked, she could grab her revenge right now. Snickering she bent her head down and started to nibble on Shego's ear, the older woman moaned and squirmed underneath the smaller body of Kim. Kim kissed down to Shego's neck and bit down on a pulse point; Shego jolted underneath her and moaned her name. Kim bit down once more before moving back up to whisper in Shego's ear.

"Too bad you had to eat all the cookies huh Sheeg?" She whispered seductively making Shego bite her lip, Kim then dragged her body off of Shego's and walked out of the room leaving a pathetic looking Shego laying on the floor. Stunned and aroused Shego flipped her self over to look to the ceiling.

"Kimmie!!" Shego pouted in a whimper and all she got in a response was a small snicker. Sitting up she crossed her arms and legs and kept the pout on her face looking like a small child and huffed as her now mangled hair dropped into her face.

* * *

"Sir Sapheria and Tyson have engaged in combat with Midnight!" A dark figure said to a bunch of lounging people.

"What of the boy?"

"We have not found his location Miss!" He said to the figure who had spoken she snorted and another figure waved him off.

"They went supposed to fight her…" One voice growled angrily while another snorted.

"Five and Seven are quite capable of handling the traitor" The female voice dismissed the other statement easily while she twirled around a sai.

"Midnight Rose is not to be taken lightly" A stern voice cut through all other voices and the other just glanced over to him seemingly uninterested.

"It doesn't matter we wont know what's happened until they get back" One shrugged and the others just laughed, they all knew she wouldn't survive an attack from two dark dynasty numbers. No one could, but one person in that room knew better then them all he had seen Midnight fight years ago. She would and is so much better now. She might survive. Might.

* * *

Betty ignored all people that looked like they whished to talk with her as she made a bee line towards her office. Stopping out the front of her door she swiftly punched in the code, she slipped threw the crack in the door before it had even opened half way and walked in. Tapping her foot and waiting impatiently for the door to close she walked over to her desk, placing the black rose on it. When she heard the door close she slipped the knife out of her bag and intently looked it over. The knife had a black hilt and despite its time in the ground had a spotless silver blade, but what caught her attention was the fact that on the blade it had a roman numeral of the number five carved into it. The doctor ran her finger over the inscription of the number knowing she had seen something like this before. Walking over to her computer she searched for any known suspects associated with the Roman numeral five. The computer came up with a no matches pop up, sighing and combing her fingers through her hair in thought she looked up and decided to widen the search. This time she looked for any known suspects associated with any Roman numerals. The computer came up with a match and one known suspect flashed up on the screen, clicking on the file it opened.

_Suspect: Deceased male. Suspect in the murder case of the Porters. _

Betty's eyes widened and she started to slightly shake at what she was reading.

_Male is believed to be nineteen years of age. A tattoo of the Roman numeral ten was on his neck. Cause of death was a gun shot to the head, gun was then found in Madeline Midnight Rose Porter's possession. Male has a possible connection to the underground myth Dark Dynasty._

Betty collapsed back onto her desk shaking the woman stared at the photo of the deceased man, her only thoughts where those of Midnight.

"What…What the hell have you gotten yourself into?!" If it was true and Dark Dynasty had killed Midnights parents, then Midnight had gone after them and now they were after her. Clutching her head she stumbled up and dialed into her video connection then patched in a number and waited.

"Hey Kim-Oh…Um Dr. Director what can I do you for?" Asked a curious Wade load as he saw the down cast looking doctor, she pulled off her sunnies and looked at Wade pathetically. Even though Wade had been told of Betty's eye he couldn't help but gape at the likeness to the master thief Midnight Rose, the color was identical to that of Midnights. Betty didn't seam to care that Wade was openly gaping at her eye because she went on with startling him.

"Wade what do you know about Dark Dynasty?" Wade looked at her startled and started to splutter not knowing what to think about the way the doctor was acting.

"I know that they are an elite underground group of assassins that go by the name of the numbers. But doctor Dark Dynasty is just a myth there is no substantial evidence to actually prove their existence!"

"I see…Wade can you do me a favor?" She looked at him seriously and he solemnly nodded his head "I want…No I need you to hack into the FBI and copy all the files you can on Dark Dynasty, mother would tell me nothing so I need you to do this for me"

"Wait…Mother?"

"Yes my Mother is head of the FBI now" Wade just looked dumb struck and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes but it will take sometime….and…"

"I will take full responsibility for anything that happens just do it and get back to me" She cut the connection rather rudely, and fell back into her chair rubbing her temples in anticipation, she would have to wait and that was going to be one of the hardest things she will ever have to do.

* * *

Midnight Rose stumbled down the ally way, clutching to the walls and leaving blood stains in her wake. She was drenched in blood both her own and of her attackers, her eyes were heavy and fluttering as she stumbled to her jacket she had discarded earlier in the fight. Midnight let go of the wall and stumbled to the ground, hitting with a loud thump she screamed in pain. Turning over onto her back she clutched the hilt of the knife that had embedded itself into her stomach, gritting her teeth she ripped it out causing a massive gash to appear. She let out a scream of pain; Midnight cursed the numbers for their trap. She had trained her whole life to kill these people and she is capable of doing so, but she was only meant to face the numbers one on one or at most two on one, any more and she would be killed. They completed each other, covered up openings and weakness when they worked in a team of any more then two. Midnight had been thrashing the two members that had attacked her, they had yet to land a single hit, but something happened. Something Midnight was unprepared for. Two things happened simultaneously, a little girl had stumbled into the battle and a new member had appeared in the fight, but this member wasn't like the others he was good, better then herself. The other two members used the child to their advantage while the new member to join the fight took assault, he was better then her. He knew too much about what she could do. He was him, the one that had killed her parents. With both the child at the two other members disposal and him there, Midnight had three factors working against her, the child, he was better then her, and they had both long and short range meaning she would have usually stayed on the defensive but the girl, Midnight wouldn't let her be killed.

She had saved the girl but suffered greatly herself; he was forced to retreat when Sapheria went down for the count leaving her to die of blood loss. Crawling over to her jacket she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number she had known since childhood. Holding it to her pale face she listened to the rings, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello!?" Came the urgent voice of Betty, Midnight chuckled but decided to stop when blood came out of the laugh.

"Yo…you sounded…like y-you expected so-someone else…" Midnight smirked and the voice on the other line gasped.

"Midnight!?"

"The…o-one and…only…hey…can y-you come" Midnight coughed up blood and Betty's breathing became uneven "Pick…me up…t-t-track the ce-cell…phone" Midnights eyes slipped closed and the phone dropped out of her grasp, Betty franticly called her name before tracing the cell and getting the location. She punched in another video call and Kim answered the Kimunicator.

"Hey what-"

"Shego!! Midnights hurt, race to an ally way in Leaf avenue. I need help with this!" Betty interrupted panting as she herself ran down the halls of GJ, Shego who had heard was up in an instant and out the door before Kim could blink.

'_Midnight…'_

* * *

_Midnight was sitting on Betty's desk once again and Betty was sitting in her chair both were talking and catching up on the moments apart now that their giggle fit was over. _

"_Bets I have to go" Betty smiled and nodded both girls getting up and going into a hug. Betty pulled back smiling and gave Midnight a kiss on the cheek._

"_See you soon?" _

"_Always" Midnight said walking out the doors of her office and into the halls of GJ, Betty would never know how she got past everyone. She did it every time and never had she gotten caught, Betty smiled and turned back to her desk and yelled in aggravation. Midnight had ruined the neat pile and sheets of paper where now everywhere. Slapping her face she also noticed her eye patch gone, she had never gotten it back._

"_Sneaky little thief…" She mumbled with a smile on her face before walking over to clean up the mess. Never would she have a dull day when a master thief was your best friend. _

_

* * *

_

Hey people sorry about the long wait!!

Heres the next chap hope you like!

Read and review thanks

5 reviews and i will poast the next chapter!!

xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

"_Girl's settle down!" Yelled Isabella to the three hysterically giggling girl's as they all tried to pile them self's onto the wheelie chair, which wasn't really working all that well as almost every time one of the feel off. Their mothers where sitting around the table discussing plans for what the girl's did not know and did not care, too involved with getting all of them on the chair to care. _

"_Quick, quick get on!" Giggled Madeline to Shay who grabbed the hand that was being outstretched to her, and jumping onto the chair causing Betty to fall off, laughing. Now Shay and Madeline where on the chair giggling as Betty jumped on top of all of them causing them all to fall off and hit the floor in a mad giggle. _

"_Come on girl's there is more then one chair" Laughed Rose watching the girl's in amusement, Kathleen just giggled as she watched her little girl hit the floor yet again. _

"_Yeah but Mummy we all wanna spin!" Complained Madeline rubbing her sour butt after falling on it yet again, Rose shook her head smiling. All three woman laughed however when Shay and Betty both fell on the unsuspecting Madeline. _

"_Ouch! Guys get off me!" She whined from underneath both other girl's._

"_Shay get your fat butt off me!!" Betty yelled squirming underneath the far from fat little girl, Shay stuck out her tong. _

"_Im not fat!" _

"_Ouch! Shay Madz is pinching me get off!!" Yelled Betty as Madeline pinched her, making the small girl squeal. Then everything stopped when a flash went off all the girl's stopped and looked up at their mothers. Rose was holding a camera while Isabella and Kathleen where smiling at the girl's. _

"_You all look so cute!" Cooed Rose showing her friends the photo, Madeline rolled her eyes at her mother while the other two girls just stayed where they where forgetting about her._

"_Aw Mum!" The two girl's said together as their mothers ignored them laughing, they both however squealed in pain and shot up when Madeline pinched them both hard. The rubbed their butts as Madeline got up and the mothers laughed at the antics of their little girls._

* * *

Betty was slumped in the waiting areas chair, watching the doors that kept her away from the broken Midnight as the doctors worked on her wounds. Shego was resting her head on Kim's shoulder; Kim's arm wrapped around her as she raked her fingers threw Shego's raven locks and whispered mumbles into the older woman's ear. The world outside had now turned dark as they all waited wordlessly for Midnight's condition. Betty had her head in her hands, her dark sunnies still on to cover her eyes as she remembered the state her friend had been in, lying in a pool of blood and all Betty could do was hold her close and wait, wait for someone to help her, blood had stained the front of her own shirt as she kept her eyes on the door.

"Shego baby you okay?" Kim whispered her lips brushing Shego's ear as she whispered, despite her worry Shego's lips turned up in a smile as she gaze turned to her lover.

"Baby?" She asked raising an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling slightly Kim beamed at that and brushed her fingers along Shego's cheek and the older woman lent into the touch.

"You don't like it?" Kim asked innocently letting her hand run right down Shego's cheek and to her leg making Shego shiver.

"I love it" She closed her eyes, smiling and Kim pecked her on the lips.

"And I love you…" Kim said and Shego turned around to face her, she cupped the other girl's cheek and slowly she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Shego broke away and smiled, Kim's eyes sparkled.

"I love you too Kim" Kim wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close into a warm embrace, Shego held onto Kim tight.

"It's going to be okay, Midnight will be fine" Kim said to Shego confidently and Shego nodded into the embrace. Betty watched the exchange with a small smile; they really did love each other it was written on both of their faces. A small noise caught her attention and Betty looked at the doors only to jump up franticly as the doors swung open to reveal a frazzled looking doctor. Betty flew over to the doctor.

"Is she okay!? Is she okay!?" Asked Betty franticly, behind her Kim and Shego stood up hand in hand. The doctor's eyes scanned the three of them and she let a small smile grace his angled features.

"She will be fine, she was extremely lucky to have gotten here when she did. After some rest she will be fine in no time" All three girls breathed a sigh of relief at this information, Shego took a step forward.

"Can we see her?" Asked Shego impatiently, looking at the doors longingly although Kim noted that she looked a lot more relaxed. The doctor nodded and Betty didn't wait for anything more she rushed past the doctor muttering a thank you before pushing threw the doors. Kim sighed but a smile was plastered on her face as Shego let her hand slip from Kim's and like Betty walked past the doctor with a thank you as she slipped threw the doors gracefully.

"Thank you for all you've done" The doctor smiled and Kim went on "Would you mind doing something for me but, doctor?" He nodded and Kim smiled "You couldn't grab my mother and tell her to come see me would you?"

"Of course Miss. Possible" The doctor nodded and walked off to do what Kim had asked. Kim walked threw the doors and saw Midnight Rose lying asleep on the hospital bed, she was bandaged from head to toe her heat rate was beating steadily. Betty and Shego stood on opposite sides of her bed, looking down upon the sleeping form of Midnight. Kim walked over to Shego and again wrapped an arm around her waist and like the other two women she gazed down at the sleeping form. Shego let her fingers trail up and down her bandaged arm a teary smile graced her lips.

"You're so stupid Mid…" She whispered tears of relief falling down her face as she traced her fingers along her arm. Betty took Midnights other hand in her own shaky one as her eyes ran over her friend's battered body.

"Im so glad your okay…" Betty breathed her voice shaky as she again pictured the state she was in before. Betty bit her lip and slightly chuckled shaking her head and looked to Shego a small smile on her face; Shego smiled back whipping her tears. They where both happy that the thief was alive, Kim was glad she was alive too the tension was gone now that both girls knew their childhood friend would live. All head turned when the doors again swung open, reveling Kim's mother.

"Hey Kimmie you wanted to see me?" Strolling over to the foot of Midnights bed while Kim walked over and hugged her mother, Ann smiled and hugged her only daughter back. Kim pulled away to look at her mother.

"Yeah I did, you wouldn't mind taking over tending to this ones recovery would you?" She gestured to Midnight and Ann looked confused by what Kim was trying to say.

"No I wouldn't mind but Kimmie what's wrong with the doctor she has already?" Ann asked cocking her head to the side slightly; Betty and Shego kept looking down at the form of Midnight. Betty was stroking Midnights stitched hand while Shego raked her hand threw Midnights messy brown locks. Kim looked at both women then back at her confused looking mother a smile tugging at her lips.

"Nothing, but mum that's Midnight Rose" Her mother's eyes widened slightly and they darted to the broken girl before looking back at her daughter with worry. "We can't have too many people knowing she's here, it could cause problems" Kim's mother looked a little disbelieving and her daughter smiled at this.

"Is that really Midnight Rose?" Asked Ann looking between all three girls, who all looked up and nodded at her, Betty smiled.

"Dr. Possible, I need to stay here, she needs to be under constant surveillance. Other wise she'll be outta here by the time she wakes up" Ann nodded in understanding and Shego chuckled slightly.

"Sounds like her" Shego mumbled lightly and Betty smiled nodding in agreement.

"Alright then Betty will stay, and I will take over her recovery. Kim, Shego" She nodded to both girls in turn "I think you should go home and get some rest Midnight will still be here tomorrow after school. But we'll call if anything changes" Kim nodded and lightly tugged on Shego's arm. Shego looked to Kim and nodded; she looked back at Midnight and bent down to lightly kiss the top of her head.

"Get well soon Mid" She whispered to the girl then turned her attention back to Betty "Take care of her" Betty nodded her face serious.

"You know I will" Shego nodded and took Kim's hand in her own as they both walked out of the room, Betty then turned her attention back to Midnight.

"How about you get cleaned up? I'll bring you some clean cloths and a blanket" Dr. Possible said smiling at the doctor, Betty looked to her and smiled in return.

"That would be great Dr. Possible, thank you" Ann snorted waving it off absently.

"Please call me Ann" Betty smirked and slipped her hand from Midnights; standing up her took off her glasses and let the doctor gape at her eye.

"Then call me Betty" Ann regained her composer and nodded biting her lip.

"Are you two related?"

"No, this was…an accident, but I'd rather keep it a secret for now" Ann nodded again and smiled mimicking zipping her lips.

"Your secrets safe with me! I'll leave everything on the chair for you so it will be there when you get out" She gave the doctor one last kindly smile before she walked threw the doors leaving Betty alone with Midnight, Betty looked at Midnight and sighed before walking over to the bathroom hoping that the hot water would clear her thoughts.

* * *

Shego was absently plucking the strings of her guitar as Kim lying next to her hummed softly, her eyes closed and enjoying the sound of Shego's breathing and plucking.

"Play me something?" Asked Kim, she had never heard the girl play, Shego from her position on the bed looked down at the relaxed form of her girl friend, eyes closed but she had a grin on her face. Shego smiled.

"Sure Princess" She smiled as the perfect song came to her mind, Shego began to strum her fingers danced along the strings as she opened her mouth to sing.

'_So many people gonna say that they want you, _

_To try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the _

_Time and you know_

_She's gonna be there, _

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it, _

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with _

_Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire'_

Shego smiled as her fingers danced and she her self got lost in the song. Kim was now propped up on her elbows listening to her lovers beautiful voice a smile on her face.

'_Im in love with a girl who knows me better, _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right _

_Give me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl'_

Kim beamed and sat up, snaking her arms around Shego's waist and nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. Shego could feel the smile on her neck, relaxing into her lovers arms she continued to sing. Kim was blushing into her neck; she was flattered and embarrassed at the song choosing.

'_Out the many broken back doors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost _

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows, _

_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_

_The moment was over in time, _

_Then it's gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life'_

Kim looked up from Shego's neck and looked at Shego's dancing eyes, enjoying her lover's musical voice.

'_Im in love with a girl who knows me better, _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right _

_Give me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl'_

Kim sighed in content against Shego's neck making Shego shiver slightly, as Shego looked down at her dancing fingers.

'_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach, _

_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach, _

_Cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_

_To be held in shelter'_

'_Im in love with a girl who knows me better, _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right _

_Give me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Im in love with a girl_

_Who knows me better_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight _

_Now someone understand me!'_

Shego stopped playing her guitar; Kim looked up at her lover with twinkling eyes. Shego placed her guitar on the ground, then she tuned in her younger lovers embrace pushing her down on the bed, Shego climbing on top of her. She let her body push up against Kim's and her face lingered inches away from the girls. Kim's eyes where locked with Shego's and neither of them wished to look away.

"You're in love with a girl huh?" Breathed Kim, a hint of playfulness shinning in her eyes as Shego's lips pulled up into a grin.

"Seams that way" Shego breathed caressing Kim's cheek as her lips came closer "God you're beautiful…" Shego's lips came down and met Kim's in a warm heart felt kiss that had their hearts fluttering. Pulling back both girls cheeks where flushed red as they opened their eyes their hearts leapt out of their chests. Kim smiled and tried to clam her racing heart, while running her hand down Shego's trim body. Shego purred as her heart hammered in her chest she lent back down so her lips could graze Kim's.

"I love you" Shego breathed letting their lips touch with those three words, Kim grinned and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I love you too baby" Both girls chuckled as their lips crashed together in another passionate kiss.

* * *

Just like Ann said, Betty's new cloths where waiting for her on the seat next to Midnights bed. Wearing nothing but her undergarments, Betty picked up the baggy white shirt and the blue short shorts, chuckling she threw on the cloths and pulled the chair closer to Midnights bed. She flung the sheet over the top of her self and settled into the chair leaning her head on the edge of the other woman's bed. Again she intertwined her fingers with the other woman's, letting her eyes slip closed as she watched Midnights chest rise and fall, she smiled.

"So glad you're okay…"

* * *

"How are they?" Asked a deep and seemingly uninterested voice as two figures looked over the two numbers who had fought Midnight Rose and lost.

"They are recovering sir" The steady beep of their heart monitors told him that, the man was tall, dark black hair and cold green eyes. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Look's like we underestimated her" The man turned and glared at the girl that had just walked in.

"You did, I didn't" She ignored this and walked over to the two beds the fellow members where in.

"Is she still alive?" He shrugged.

"She was dying of blood loss, but she's strong we can't rule out the fact that she could still be alive" The girl nodded, she was the youngest of the members but the man liked her, she reminded him of Midnight herself.

"Shall I tell them to look for her?"

"Yes I want everyone trying to find out what happened to our little thief…" She bowed her head.

"Yes sir" She walked out leaving the man with his two broken numbers, he growled, training was in order.

* * *

"GAH!" Kim jerked awake as the shrill sound of her alarm clock went off, filling her ears with an annoying ringing. Now sitting up she slammed her hand down on the alarm clocks snooze button, rather irritated at being woken from her nice dream. Muttering softly she got up and stretched, yawning she padded her way to the bathroom, unfortunately she had school today, but fortunately Shego was her teacher. She turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face effectively waking her up, as the thought of having detention with Shego made her blush. Toweling her face dry and flipping her hair over her shoulder Kim started her routine for school.

Hair.

Make up.

Cloths.

A nice pair of jeans and a three quarter black t-shirt, looking at herself in the mirror she nodded in approval walking over to her desk she grabbed her books from the table and shoved them into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder she started to walk to the kitchen, walking in she snorted when she saw a fully dressed Shego mumbling into the kitchen table.

"No coffee Kimmie…" She said turning her head slightly to the side when she heard Kim's soft footsteps, Shego looked pathetically at her and Kim giggled looking to the clock for the time.

"Hey Kim, Hey Shego!!" Jim and Tim said running threw the kitchen in a blur of combined motion, Shego groaned and Kim just rolled her eyes.

"We can get coffee on the way" Shego grinned stupidly and jumped up giving Kim a kiss on the lips, pulling away she rubbed her nose against Kim's.

"Good morning princess!" Kim pecked her lover on the lips and shook her head laughing slightly.

"Good morning to you too!"

"And good morning to you both!!" Came the unmistakable voice of Ron, Shego and Kim turned their heads to see a goofily smiling Ron leaning on the door frame. Shego straightened up a smirk playing on her lips.

"Extra homework!!" She called linking her hand with Kim's as she smirked evilly at the floundering Ron.

"You can't be serious Shego! SHEGO!" Ron yelled throwing his hands in the air as a giggling Kim was pulled past him, Shego dragging her out the door.

"She hasn't had any coffee…" Kim explained in a murmur as Ron followed after the two girls, brooding in his extra homework.

"That would explain the extra homework!" He mimicked Shego and Kim laughed as both of them where pushed into the car by a coffee deprived Shego.

* * *

Midnight groaned in pain as her groggy brain tried to work out what was going on and where she now was, it didn't feel like the hard cold ground she had been on when she passed out. She tried to open her eyes but found to her slight annoyance she could only partially open one, the other had been sealed shut. She tried to move her hand up to her face but again to her annoyance she found that she could hardly move it. She groaned and opened the eye she could, letting her self be blinded by the harsh light she winced slightly. Her vision was slightly blurred as she looked around the room, she found white to be the main color and she assumed she was either in a hospital or she was dead. She opted for the first one. Turning her head a mop of brown hair came to her improving vision, the sides of her mouth pulled up in a smile it was Betty, she was asleep on the edge of her bed. She could now feel Betty's hand in her own and she sighed in content, despite the pain she was in. Betty murmured her name in her sleep and Midnight smiled closing her eye. She was safe for now; she could afford a little sleep. Relaxing she slipped back into slumber.

* * *

Shego sighed in obvious bliss as she sipped her coffee, the three where walking up to the school the two teens chattered as Shego strolled along waving to students that waved to her, all the while sipping her coffee. As they all reached the school doors and walked through Shego turned her attention to Kim.

"See you in class Kimmie" Shego winked and Kim blushed not trusting herself to speak just nodded stupidly, Ron chuckled lightly as the older woman strolled off.

"You are so whipped" Kim continued to watch Shego's retreating form and just hummed in response to the boy's statement, strolling off to her first class as the bell echoed through out the halls. Ron followed smiling, they both walked in and took their usual seats, Ron plopped down sighing.

"What's the bet we have Mr. Barken as a sub for some reason or another?" Asked Ron looking to Kim who was lounging back in her chair, Rufus was sitting chilled on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh more then likely" She laughed at Ron's obvious dislike for the teacher and on that note Mr. Barken strolled into class with his usual demeanor. Ron sighed and let his head hit the desk groaning Kim giggled as she straightened herself up in the chair ready to start the boring trig lesson. Ron sat their with a bored look on his vacant face, Kim was trying to listen to Barken's droning voice but it was so hard, she opted for scribbling in her book for the rest of the class. The bell soon sounded for the next class and Ron got up stretching Kim followed suit and grabbed her books.

"Come on Ron if your late she'll probably give you extra homework" Ron's eyes widened and then bolting past Kim grabbing her hand as he passed her so Kim could yet again be dragged along.

"This is getting old" Kim muttered letting herself be dragged along, Mr. Barken stuck his head out of the class room door.

"No running in the halls STOPPABLE!" Ron ignored this and kept running to the next class, Kim half heartedly tripping along with him. Reaching the door Ron threw it open and launched himself inside and into his seat, Kim stumbling in threw the door behind him, Shego didn't even look up from the work she was doing. Kim regaining her balance walked over to her desk and flopped down glaring at Ron, Shego looked up with a raised eye brow at the two teen's antics before students began to fill up the empty seats. Shego pushed herself up and took her normal position, leaning up against her desk while addressing the class with a smile.

"Alright listen up class!" Her eyes scanned the class, and lingered on the absently starring Kim in amusement. Ron looked over to Kim as well but shook his head when she cracked an absent smile.

"So whipped…" Shego chuckled slightly but then saw the weird looks her students where giving her and stopped, a nervous look on her face.

* * *

Dr. Ann Possible opened the door to Midnights room, to find a still sleeping Midnight and an awake and worried looking Betty. Ann sighed slightly and walked over to the foot of the bed.

"Has she woken yet?" Asked Ann looking down at Midnights charts and Betty looked to her shaking her head.

"No, she hasn't" Ann nodded and looked at Betty with a sigh.

"Have you eaten Betty?" Betty looked to Ann and blushed when her stomach growled loudly, Ann chuckled and smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you should go eat" Betty opened her mouth to object but Ann sternly pointed to the door "Go eat I'll look after her" Betty looked startled but she sighed and got up walking to the door mumbling something about her reminding her of her mother. Ann walked over to the side of Midnight's bed and took Betty's seat, settling her self in.

* * *

Kim was walking down the hall to her next class when suddenly she was pulled into a dark cleaning closet she heard the door get kicked shut as she was pushed up against the wall. Soft lips assaulted her own, Kim moaned into the kiss, she knew those lips she knew them well. Shego pinned Kim's arms above her head as she pulled back and trailed kisses down Kim's exposed neck.

"S-She…mmm…Shego!" Kim moaned as Shego bit down slightly, smirking when she heard Kim's slight stutter.

"Yes Kimmie?" Shego breathed playfully in her lover's ear making the younger girl shiver in arousal.

"We shouldn't…ah…" Shego went back to nibbling Kim's neck "N-Not here…class" Kim stumbled as her brain proceeded to shut off and she couldn't string a sentence together.

"You want me to stop?" Shego ran her hand down Kim's side resting on her hip as she pulled her body closer and started to nibble Kim's ear.

"N-No…" Kim said as she slipped a hand from its pinned position above her head and pulled Shego's face to her own crashing her lips to Shego's. Shego smiled into the kiss.

Ron walked over to the table Monique was occupying and flopped down, placing a tray of food onto the table next to her as he and Rufus began to breathe down the disgusting cafeteria food, and Monique gagged.

"Um Ron…Where's Kim?" She asked the vacuum; Ron looked up with a mouth full off food and shrugged before he went back to breathing down the food. Monique rolled her eyes and started to pick at her own food, but that's when she noticed the flushed looking Kim wander over to their table, Monique raised an eye brow as Kim threw into the chair with a vacant smile on her face.

"Um girl you look like you just had a MMO" Kim hearing this looked at Monique with a confused look on her flushed face and the other girl just shook her head like it was obvious.

"Made make out" Kim blushed redder than she already was and Monique smirked all knowingly.

"Oh so you did?" She asked all ready knowing the answer as Kim bit her lip and looked away blushing. Monique had been told about Kim and Shego by Ron, she hadn't believed the boy when she was told and had gone to talk to Kim about it. Instead she got substantial evidence that the two where dating. She had then had a mass talk with both girls', telling them she was fine with the relationship. Monique giggled at Kim's look and Ron was now sitting back in his chair patting his now full stomach, oblivious to all things except for his full stomach.

"K you look horrible!" A sarcastic voice exclaimed, Kim rolled her eyes and turned around to see a smirking Bonnie.

"Well B I just wanted to try looking like you for once" Kim smirked as Bonnie growled and stopped off Monique just laughed.

"Girl Shego is rubbing off on you big time!" Monique exclaimed and Kim looked at her smirk still in place.

"Maybe a little, but I mean you try keeping up with her language of sarcasm!"

"I have to agree with Kim" Ron said then belched, both girls grimaced but thankfully the bell rang for the next class, both girls got up from the table and when Kim saw that Ron wasn't going to move she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the cafeteria. Monique waved goodbye as the two made their way to Kim's locker. Opening it they were greeted by Wades face on her locker computer screen.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Asked Kim dropping Ron's arm and forgetting about he books she was meant to be grabbing for he next class. Wade smiled at her.

"Duff Killigan's wreaking havoc on a golf course on the outskirts of Middleton just near Go city" Kim nodded in understanding.

"Were on it, you rock Wade!" She said shutting her locker and severing the connection; Ron smiled and started to walk off with Kim following. He threw open the doors to see Shego already dressed and leaning on Kim's car arms crossed and smirk in place.

"Well let's go kick some ass!" Ron and Kim both smiled at the woman, Ron crossed his arms and matched Shego's smirk with one of his own.

"You got it Shego" Kim beamed at both her smirking friends happy that both of them where getting along.

* * *

"Ay ladies you better run, this be my course now!!" Said a thickly Scottish accent that belonged to Duff Killigan, swinging his club he smashed exploding golf balls around the green, as screaming people ran for cover.

"Never fear team Go is here!" Yelled a overly heroic voice from behind the golfing mad man, he turned around rather bemused to face the colorful members of team Go standing their heroically.

"You ladies think you can stop me do ya?"

"They can't but we can" Shego's cocky voice rang out startling team Go as they all turned to look at the new team Possible. Kim stood there with her arms crossed and a confident smile on her face, Ron stood next to her hands shoved in his pockets and Rufus on his shoulder, Shego was standing on the other side of Kim one hand on her hip and her other hanging by her side glowing green with her plasma, she had her usual cocky smirk on her face.

"Shego!" Yelled the twins from beside the bulky Hego, Team Go looked shocked at their sister's appearance, Duff didn't.

"Kim Possible!" He yelled startled like most of the villains do when they see her, Kim sighed and Shego winked at her two twin brothers before rolling her eyes.

"And Ron Stoppable!" He yelled proudly.

"This the usual greeting? I just thought it was Drakken who was always surprised to see you?" Asked Shego looking to Kim with a raised eye brow, Kim rolled her eyes and looked to Shego.

"No there always surprised to see me…Just wait till they add your name" Shego snorted, Duff's eyes twitched from being ignored and Ron chuckled.

"Kim Possible and Shego!" He mocked impersonating Drakken and the two girls laughed, Duff grumbled.

"FORE!!" He yelled swinging his club as he dropped a golf ball and smashed it towards the teen heroes. Ron yelled and dived out of the way while Kim back flipped; Shego on the other hand just casually threw a plasma ball at it making it explode in mid air. Shego looked at the two weirdly s the straightened up grinning sheepishly.

"Oh right we forgot…" Kim giggled and Ron chuckled.

"Come on let's make this quick Ron, wanna go see if everyone's okay cause there's nothing to explode?" Asked Shego and Ron nodded running off into the distance to see if anyone needed help, Kim smiled. Kim ran forwards towards the mad golfer and Shego moved so she was standing directly behind the girl and fired off two plasma balls either side of the girl that whooshed past the girl and took out Duff's golf club and golf balls. By that time Kim was close enough to give a killer upper cut sending him falling backwards, quickly he tried to get up only to see Shego catapult over Kim's head and land behind him, finishing it all off with a knock out blow to the neck. He hit the ground with a thump, he was out cold. Ron jogged over to the two girls.

"Every ones fine"

"And this one's out cold"

"Shego!" Shego spun round to cop a flying twin hug, smiling she caught them both and placed them on the ground bending down to envelope them in a hug, pulling back she looked them over.

"How are you two doing?"

"Great sis!" "Are you good now?" They both talked over the top of each other and Shego giggled.

"Yeah…I am" She ruffled their hair affectionately as they both beamed, Kim laughed.

"She fights for good but that doesn't mean she's not as evil or sadistic as ever" Shego rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh ha, ha Kimmie" The twins laughed at Shego's sour look.

"See so true!" Kim laughed, but Shego caught sight of her two other brothers slowly creeping forward and she stood up to face them.

"Wego come here" Hego commanded sternly motioning for the twins to come back to him; both twins turned to face him but didn't move.

"But Hego!" They complained, Shego would have cracked a smile at how the twins could always know what each other was going to say, but this time her face turned down into a scowl.

"You had no complaints when your powers where stolen and Kimmie here recruited me to help" She glared at her older brother with a loathing hate shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes well…" He stumbled not knowing what to say to Shego's valid point; Mego however did and stepped in to rescue his brother.

"We put up with it…you then" He tried half heartedly to cover his slip up, but the damage had already been done. Shego's hands started to glow green with uncontrolled anger, Kim's eyes narrowed.

"With it? WITH IT?!" Her hands erupted in an intense green flame and her two older brothers flinched back in slight fear. "What I am, is not an, it Mego im your own flesh and blood! That's more then you can say for that damned father of yours!" She yelled her hands clenching into fists, the twins looked up at their sister in worry. Ron walked up behind the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder; Kim moved in and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist pulling her own body close to the green tinted woman's.

"Clam down baby…please" Kim whispered in Shego's ear trying to clam her, Shego closed her eyes and breathed letting her hands snuff out. When she opened her eyes she saw the disgusted looks on both of her brothers faces, Kim saw it too.

"Shego's your own sister! Are you really that shallow?!" Kim said her voice wavering in anger as she glared at the disgusted looking boys.

"She's not our sister if that's what she is" Hego spat, Shego was shaking by that time in hurt or anger, maybe both Kim didn't know. But she glared at the two boys with a smirk on her face, lifting up a hand she cupped Shego's cheek and turned her head, forcing Shego to look away from her brothers as she pushed her lip's to Shego's. Kim heard the gasp and gagging of the two boys, and Ron scowled at the look of disgust on their faces. Shego's surprised eyes slipped closed as she gave into the kiss; Ron let his hand slip from Shego's shoulder as he moved in front of the girl's.

"If she's not your sister then you have no reason to be here. This is a part of Middleton anyway, your not heroes here. You'll never be heroes" Ron said sternly a edge of anger and seriousness to his voice that he rarely showed, glaring hatefully at the two boys who growled in anger at the statement.

"How dare you! We have been heroes for longer then you have" Hego spat trying to protect his pried, Kim pulled away from the kiss to smirk at the two boys, Shego nuzzled closer and Kim saw the boys flinch away at the display.

"But yet you still don't know the meaning of the word hero" Ron shook his head and glared at them, Kim broke the embrace and bent down to put the boys on the head, smiling at them.

"You two are real heroes" Both boys smiled back at Kim, and Shego looked touched at this display, shocked by what Ron and Kim where doing, defending her. She sighed.

"Boy's you'd better go with your pig head of a brother" The twins looked up at her, Kim got up too as Shego smirked.

"But!!" The two boys wined, Shego bent down and opened her arms.

"But…Your not leaving me with out a hug" The boys turned around and threw themselves into her arms giving her a bone crushing embrace. Kim smirked at Hego and Mego.

"I hope you don't mind that im dating your sister" Both boys again physically gagged at that statement, the boys pulled back and Shego looked worried before she saw their smiling faces.

"You're dating Kim?"

"Yeah" Shego nodded and both boys looked at each other excitedly before looking back at their older sister.

"Score Sheegs! Kim's hot!" Kim blushed a deep red at this and Ron chuckled good naturedly, Shego cracked a grin and raised an eyebrow.

"You hitting on my girl friend?" She smirked and the twins shook their heads quickly, before kissing Shego simultaneously on each side of her cheek.

"Bye Sheeg!" They chimed running over to her disgusted looking brothers, who didn't even look at Shego.

"Come on boy's lets get away from here" Mego said distastefully, team Possible watched as team Go walked off. Shego got up and was attacked by a two person hug from either side.

"Don't worry about them Shego" Said Ron while Kim kissed her on the cheek, Shego beamed at the support and threw her arms around each teen.

"Im not worried I have you two now, and the twins I consider myself lucky" Both teens beamed and Shego brought their heads in closer kissing each of their cheeks.

"Thanks both of you"

"Anything for you Shego…But just remember you have Midnight and Betty, and my family, Shego your family now" Kim said her eyes twinkling, Ron nodded and Shego beamed elated at the new life she had been given all three of them walked off, linked together towards the car.

* * *

Ann was being shaken gently, her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with the broken Midnight Rose, who, her groggy mind told her, was out of bed and walking. Ann's eyes snapped open.

"You shouldn't be walking around, you shouldn't be able too!" Ann exclaimed and Midnight gave a small smile to the woman and let her hand drop from her shoulder.

"I needed to use the bathroom" She shrugged it off like it was nothing and heaved her shattered body back into the bed; Ann was looking at her in amazement.

"So it really is you…Midnight Rose" Midnight looked to Ann as she relaxed back in the bed, and chuckled.

"You didn't think it could be me?" She looked embarrassed and blushed slightly.

"Well…yes-no, I had some doubts" She concluded sighing and Midnight nodded.

"I would have too, but I wanted to thank you. You're the doctor that has been treating me?" She asked as Ann got up and stretched, smiling kindly.

"Yes but the thanks must go to that one" Ann pointed to Betty sound asleep on the other chair Midnight chuckled slightly and Ann continued "I had to force her to leave your side" Midnight hummed and looked to her long time friend with sad eyes.

"I didn't have the heart to wake her"

"You should wake her, she's been so worried" Ann said moving to the door "I should go I don't know how long I've slept. Call me if you need anything" Midnight nodded and smiled muttering a thank you as Ann smiled and walked out the door. Midnight then sighed and looked to the slumbering Betty, with a slightly adoring gaze.

'_She looks…beautiful…'_

"Betty…Bets" Midnight called to the sleeping woman, Midnight heard her mutter her name in her sleep but she didn't wake. Midnight tried again. "Bets wake up" She commanded in a slightly louder voice and Betty's eyes slowly opened but as soon as she saw Midnights face her eyes sprang open and she jumped out of her seat closing the space between them.

"Madz! Oh Madz your okay…I was so worried!" She said tears threatening to fall as she reached out her hand and stroked the other woman's cheek, Midnight lent into the touch.

"Im so sorry" Midnight said lifting up a hand to place on top of Betty's keeping it in place on her cheek; Betty looked startled and blushed but didn't pull away. Midnight held Betty's hand and brought it to her lips, letting them graze her hand.

"Im so sorry I scared you" Both girls' eyes locked and they blushed, but Betty pulled away fast when the door opened to reveal the three heroes.

"Mid!" Exclaimed Shego walking quickly over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek, Midnight heard the door close behind them. Betty frowned at the kiss, but said nothing.

"Hey Shegs" She smiled at her friend then nodded to both Kim and Ron "Hey you two" They both smiled at the thief.

"Hey glad to see you up" Kim said in return and Ron nodded in agreement smiling, Shego then looked to her friend seriously.

"What happened to you Mid?" She asked and Midnight sighed avoiding the other woman's gaze, Betty on the other hand thought she knew what was going on, had an idea because at lunch Wade had called her back with the information. So Betty decided to answer the question for her friend.

"Dark Dynasty" Said Betty but Midnight could tell she was still unsure of her thoughts, Midnight looked up into her confused eyes, the other three in the room looked slightly confused.

"The assassination group? That's just a myth Betty" Betty shook her head and kept her gaze locked with Midnights.

"You knew all along it was Dark Dynasty, yet you still went in alone!" Betty said frustrated and Midnight sighed nodding sadly.

"It wasn't your place to help me" She closed her eye and knew she was going to have to tell them, she tilted her head back onto the head bored.

"Im your friend!" Betty yelled throwing her hands in the air now angry, but Midnights eye snapped open and she glared at her.

"Exactly!" Midnight said coldly "I wouldn't have been able to live with my self if they hurt you two, you both couldn't know" She looked at both Betty and Shego.

"Madz" "Mid" Betty and Shego both said concerned but Midnight held up a hand to stop them both, she pushed her self out of bed despite Kim's concerns about doing so.

"Look Betty I know you have figured it out, partly you found the files your mothers been hiding from you" Midnight got up and racked a hand threw her hair sighing. "Dark Dynasty, an underground assassination guild that runs most of the city's crime syndicates, is indeed real and they did kill my parents" Midnight limped over to the window and gazed out of it, her back to everyone as she talked. "Im surprised you never made the connection even now, Betty, now that you have the files. I never wanted to get anyone involved; I didn't think they would follow me…" She trailed off shaking her head, Midnight then started to unravel the bandages around her chest.

"Mid what are you doing?" Asked a bemused Shego who looked both, as confused and startled as everyone else did as they watched Midnights odd behavior. Midnight ignored this and kept going stopping when she got to the point she wanted. Betty's eyes where glazed over in thought.

'_Im surprised you never made the connection even now, Betty, now that you have the files'_

A flash of memory came to Betty, Midnights gold and silver gun came to mind and she remembered the inscription on the side of it, the one she had thought she had seen somewhere before.

"No…" Betty mumbled her eyes snapping open.

"The best way to get to them…" Midnight turned around and there on her chest was a slanted roman numeral of the number thirteen and Midnight went on "Was to become one…"

* * *

_Three little girls ran down the halls of GJ, giggling and hand in hand. Their mothers where running after them, grins on their faces as they flashed the camera over and over making the halls shimmer with light. Rose loved photos. And no one knew but, these photos where going to become treasured possessions to one of the friends, the only one that would live the rest of her life alone as she lost the most important people in her life, the two woman running next to her._

* * *

Hey people thats for all the reviews! This is a long one i do hope you all like!

5 reviews or more please!!

And sozzie it took so long!

xxxxx


	9. Dark Dynasty and Note

Hey readers now that you know (hopefully) that my character Midnight rose was a member of Dark Dynasty i can finally reveal the members! And due to comments, post a declaimer. I was going to do this when Midnight was revealed as a member so as not to give anything away if i did this at the start of the story.

The charators listed below are mine yes but the concept of the group goes to Black Cat (so gud by the way watch it if you havent already) and just to cover me can also go to KH2. I didnt come up with the idea of an assassin group black Cat did.

Thanks people now here are the members!

Brom.

* * *

Nero –Number one and the leader of Dark Dynasty

Nero –Number one and the leader of Dark Dynasty. He was Midnight's master for her time as a member and the one responsible for her parent's death. He is older then all the other members but out of all of them even Midnight, he is the best. Cool and collected he is hard to anger, a great leader that holds all the organization together.

Weapon: Gun

Appearance: He is tall and muscular despite his age. Short black hair and cold blue eyes. He usually wears black pants and a black over coat with a long tail. His tattoo is on his neck and his gun is holstered around his leg.

* * *

Slyfer –Number two of Dark Dynasty. Slyfer is cocky and agent and because of this finds training beneath him, unless he is being pinned against another member. Always one to show off, he has an amazing amount of natural ability and instinct, making him a deadly killer. An amazing leader and strategist he can assess and adapt to any given situation. He loves to fight and is usually the first to volunteer for a mission.

Weapon: Retractable metal bo staff

Appearance: Tall and well built he has long blond hair that's pulled back into a pony, bangs cover some of his face. He has deep green eyes and his left ear is pierced. He usually wears tight ripped black jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt with a neck that comes up and covers half of his face, leaving his eyes. Black fingerless gloves on both hands his tattoo is on his right arm. His weapon is kept on a necklace.

* * *

Luna –Number three of Dark Dynasty. A mysterious girl that likes to keep to her self. She is quite and would rather spend time alone in the dark. She talks only when spoken to but the other members find she is more vocal in battle. She loves to fight and trains the hardest out of all other members. She opens up to few people, one of those people being Midnight. Although she seams uncaring and emotionless, she considers the other members to be the family she never had.

Weapon: Kusari-Gama (A short scythe with a weighted chain at the end)

Appearance: A beautiful woman, in her late teens she is tall and toned. She has short brown hair that falls around her face, and covers one emotionless brown eye in a fringe. She usually wears black pants with an off the shoulder top, a hooded cloak is always on and her hood is never taken off. Her tattoo is in the middle of her exposed chest. Her weapon is kept on her back.

* * *

Elliot –Number four of Dark Dynasty. The comic relief of the group, he is one to play pranks and torment the other members leading him to trouble. He is smart and witty; quick with words the others often find themselves speechless around his witty comebacks. He is light on his feat and a great spy, usually one for recon work. Fun loving and bubbly he always sees the fun in things, although he doesn't seam like it he is a tuff opponent. Locking his attackers in a word battle, he throws them off and attacks.

Weapon: Hyan Do

Appearance: He is a young boy in his teens, tall and Skinny he has Dyed mid length blue hair, and hazel eyes. He usually wears black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with two belts crossing over his chest and holding his weapon in place on his back. Full length gloves on his hands his tattoo is on his cheek.

* * *

Sapheria –Number five of Dark Dynasty. A cold-blooded killer, this girl is cold and sadistic. She is witty and sarcastic, and must always be the center of attention. She loves to kill, and is not one to spare a life however innocent they maybe.

Weapon: Knifes

Appearance: A beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has long flaming red hair and cold blue eyes. Of mid height with a toned and curvy body. She usually wears a black skirt with a midriff bearing corset like top, two belts cross over on her skirt and hold her knife's. One black fingerless glove is on her right hand; her tattoo is on her left wrist.

* * *

Lucifer –Number six of Dark Dynasty. A cold man in his early twenties, he gets frustrated and irritated easily so quick to lose his temper. This sometimes blinds his judgment in battle and causes faults, but he is quick to forget anger and turn to burning hate. He loves power and its everything to him, taking life is power and he loves to toy with people killing them inside and out.

Weapon: Scythe

Appearance: Hi is shorter then most of the other boy members, but more built then all of them. He has brown hair that's streaked black, and wears glasses over his green eyes. He wears black pants with a long open coat, showing his chest. The sleeves are rolled up and black gloves are on his hands, his tattoo is in the middle of his stomach.

* * *

Tyson –Number Seven of Dark Dynasty. He is a new member of the group, replacing the member Midnight killed long ago in anger after her parent's death. He is polite young man in his late teens, he is hasty and quick to jump the gun often doing things he hasn't thought about. New to the group he is not as integrated slowly he is becoming accepted. Wanting to show off his talents to quicken his closeness with the other members.

Weapon: Sword

Appearance: He is short and muscular, mid length black hair and green eyes. He usually wears black pants with a lose chain, a purple button up top and a black suit jacket his sword slung over his back. His tattoo is on his forehead.

* * *

Akira –Number eight of Dark Dynasty. A boy crazed girl, she loves to gossip and party. Murder and boys is what she likes best, just because of the rush she gets. She likes the power trip of scaring her kill before hand. Despite all this she is a normal teenage girl. She has a slight accent, which often causes annoyance in the group. A team player she doesn't like to do things alone.

Weapon: Tiger claw

Appearance: Mid length blond hair, freckles line her nose and she has sky blue eyes. Wears a black and red bikini top with a three-quarter black jacket over the top and black short shorts. Her weapons are usually on her hands at all times. She has a beautiful body and loves to show it off, her belly button is pierced and her tattoo is on her tailbone just above her pants line.

* * *

Kitty –Number nine of Dark Dynasty. A laid back girl with a devil-may-care attitude. She is hard to annoy or anger, and gets bored rather quickly she has to be doing something interesting to keep her interested in the slightest. She seams to walk in on people in the wrong times, a case of back luck she has always managed to have. Killing doesn't bother her but she would rather do it quickly then like the other members kill slowly.

Weapon: Double sided curved spear.

Appearance: She has messy black/brown hair that's always in a messy bun on top of her head. She has brown eyes and is a slender build she is rather flexible and light on her feet. She usually wears a pair of ripped black jeans, one side on the jeans is short short style while the other is long, and a crop top showing her stomach. Her weapon is at her side held by a double belt. She wears white bandaging on her left hand her tattoo is on the back of her neck.

* * *

Zeak –Number ten of Dark Dynasty. This young man is a go-getter, ready for anything, adventurous and up for a challenge. He loves to fight, the thrill of battle gives him purpose. Quite the opposite to his twin sister Kitty. He cares what others think and likes to prove himself, he is a great fighter that thinks before doing and can spot others weaknesses.

Weapon: Manriki-Gusari (A weighted chain)

Appearance: He like is sister has black/brown hair that's short and spiked and brown eyes. He wears black pants with a black collared shirt, a white stripe goes around the center and the color is always up. His tattoo goes up his forearm.

* * *

Blade –Number eleven of Dark Dynasty. This young man is a mix of emotions at different times he is hard to decipher and his moods swing rapidly. Proving both unpredictable in battle and everyday life for the members.

Weapon: Twin double-edged daggers

Appearance: He has dyed white hair with green eyes, he is very pale. Tall and skinny he is more on the boyish side of the looks department. Usually wearing a black over coat and black pants his tattoo is just above his navel seen when the over coat splits apart.

* * *

Eevee –Number twelve in Dark Dynasty. She is the youngest of all members, taken in when her parents where killed because of a freak accident. She harbors a great hate for the world. Usually fun loving and smiling, this one like Midnight has a harsher side. Over her stay Midnight because close friends to this girl, because she was reminded of herself.

Weapon: Sai's

Appearance: She is young but mature looking for her late teens. Long black hair and blue eyes, she is tall and curvy for her age. She usually wore a black skirt and a long sleeve off the shoulder top with a hood. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and her tattoo on her leg.

* * *

Midnight- Was number thirteen in Dark Dynasty. She was the apprentice to Nero over her time as a member. She used twin pistols as her weapon of choice. Her stay as a member taught her a lot, and changed her a little. She never killed over her time as a member but no one ever found out that she hadn't till later. Her job was to kill all members of the group but this didnt happen, she was their for a total of three years.

Weapon: Twin pistols


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Chapter nine

_Shego was standing on a hill on the school grounds of Kainto waiting patiently for her friend to arrive. The wind blew threw her long raven locks, a gloved hand pushed them out of her face. She was wearing her black and green cat suit, her body had filled out and she was no longer the child she had been all those years ago, she was now eighteen and a wanted vileness. Light footfall could now be heard on the grassy plain and Shego turned to lock eyes with her long time best friend, Midnight Rose. She was now tall and extremely beautiful more like a model then a master thief. The sun was setting and the colours reflected off Midnights violet eyes making them look golden in the light. Shego smiled as Midnight came to a stop near her._

"_So you called?" Asked Shego waving the note around for Midnight to see, but unlike her usual Midnight this one just nodded somberly. Shego looked at her worried at her friend's odd behavior. "Mid…?" Started Shego but she was cut off as Midnight raised a hand urging her to stop talking, she did so. _

"_I wanted to talk to you…" Midnight started, unusually nervous about something Shego waited for her to continue. "I thought this place would be best…." Shego just smiled at her friend. _

"_Spit it out Mid" Shego said kindly and Midnight nodded biting her lip, wishing she could say this in her emotionless state. Shaking her head she decided to just say it, she would be gone soon anyway. _

"_Shay…I love you" Midnight said her voice never wavering despite her nerves, she knew she was leaving but saying something like this still made her insides clench. Shego was taken aback, she looked to her friend shocked, startled, unsure, Midnight just waited for her answer. _

"_Mid…I'm sorry but…" Started Shego and Midnight blushed knowing that Shego did not return her feelings but she still didn't say anything, wanting to hear it for herself anyway. "I am sorry but I don't like you like that…" Shego said and Midnight sighed. _

"_That's alright, sorry about this then…" Midnight said turning away from Shego, and starting to walk down the hill. All Shego could do was watch as Midnights figure descended into the darkness. _

* * *

Betty's face was twisted in barely controlled rage, her eyes void as her eyes where glued to Midnight's tattoo in understanding. Shego bit her lip and laughed nervously trying to break the tension that now blanketed the room in silence, but despite this Shego's eyes where a mix of emotions. The two teens just looked confused and a little scared as they also looked at the tattoo on her chest. Deciding that her nervous laugh wasn't enough, sighing she decided to break the silence.

"You're kidding…" Shego started; hope lighting her eyes "Right Midnight?" Midnight looked at Shego and saw that her eyes where alight with hope, Betty's jay clenched as Midnight sighed shaking her head in a no.

"I'm sorry Shego, I'm not joking…" Shego's hope diminished and the woman looked distressed, her legs gave in and she sunk down onto the edge of the bed. Betty growled, trying to clam herself down.

"Explain" She muttered threw clenched teeth, Midnight nodded and lent against the edge of the window.

"Kim, Ron" Midnight nodded to both of the teens in turn and they both looked to her with curious eyes, waiting. "Dark Dynasty is a professional group of assassins that call themselves the numbers. Like me they are marked with a number. The numbers are so good at what they do that no one person truly thinks that they exist, but they do and I've known that for a long while" She stopped to watch as Kim sat down next to Shego and take her hand, Midnight let the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile before she went on. "I knew that Dark Dynasty had killed my parents, because the guy that killed them talked to me that night. That was the only reason I lived" Midnight stopped and closed her eyes, she could tell that everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. They knew that they where just about to hear something that Midnight kept close to her, Midnight turned to them all and let out a dark laugh.

(Flashback)

"_Mummy put me down!!" Giggled a small violet eyed Madeline Porter who was now being held upside down by her ankles, her mothers hands wrapped around them holding her up above the tilled floor. Her mother, beautiful with her full faced smile and shinning eyes, just shook her head her daughter's laughter contagious as she herself started to giggle._

"_Nope! Not a chance little Kitten!" Rose then began to take confident steps towards another room, still holding her giggling daughter who was now trying to worm her way out of her mother's tight grip. Rose stepped into the lounge room and looked to the lounge, where a beautiful well built man looked up. His black hair was pulled into a small pony tail, bangs falling over his tanned face. His light hazel green eyes shone lighting up his perfect face as he smiled. _

"_Look who I've got Damien!" Rose giggled in a light sing song voice, while the little upside down girl giggled. Damien beamed and stood up stepping towards Rose and bending down to look at his daughter's red face. _

"_Well now what do you think we should do with her, Rose?" Asked Damien looking up at the grinning Rose, his wife hummed pretending to think, while Madeline thrashed her small arms around. _

"_I think we should…" Rose trailed off as the parents looked at each other, grinning mischievously. _

"_TICKLE ATTACK!" Both parents yelled as they flipped their daughter onto the vacant lounge Damien had just been sitting on. _

"_Nooooooo!!" Madeline screamed, trying not to giggle, which wasn't working because she was almost crying with laughter. The two global justice agents came at their daughter and attacked causing squeals of uncontrolled laughter. _

"_N-no s-s-stop!!" Madeline's speech was impaired due to her squeals as she was ruthlessly attacked, her parents where grinning wildly at their only daughter as she wiggled on the lounge. Somehow Madeline wiggled free of her parents dancing fingers and the girl jumped up quickly onto her surprised fathers head. The family started laughing; Damien pulled the little girl off his head and held her up effortlessly so both parents could kiss her cheeks. The girl giggled in happiness. _

"_Alright then little kitten go get ready for bed then you can come back down!" Damien said placing his daughter on the ground, her face was still red from laughing. Madeline nodded enthusiastically and scampered up to her room grinning. Damien chuckled and both straightened up, Damien smiled and lent forward to wrap his arms around his wife's slim waist to pull her close, nibbling on her ear. She sighed in content relaxing into his arms. _

"_We had a beautiful daughter" Damien breathed into her ear she smiled turning her head to look up at Madeline's room. _

"_Yeah we did…" Rose turned around in Damien's arms and placed her lips to his in a tender kiss, a snicker came from the shadows. _

"_I'm sorry did we interrupt?" Asked a deep voice, both agents' heads whipped around to look in the direction of the voice. Two black clad figures stepped out of the shadows and into the light, they where smirking. Both agents looked the men up and down before dropping into identical guarding stances. The larger man snickered. _

"_Now, now don't be like that!" He stepped forward smiling, the agents held their ground. The man went on. "I'm not going to hurt you" He motioned behind him to the younger boy, who was grinning. "He is" The boy darted forward in a blur of motion and the agents gasped in shock as both felt a crack and they hit the floor. Damien's chest was bleeding and Rose had a gash that started on her arm and went across her stomach, the younger boy was standing over them grinning like mad. _

"_Who are you?" Damien asked pulling himself up, now eyeing the whip in the boys had carefully. He smirked and let his whip fly, Damien flipped out of the way and Rose backward rolled into a flip as the whip hit the ground where her head had just been. _

"_What do you want?" Growled Rose holding her bloody arm, the older man just laughed wickedly._

"_You two…Dead…" The man smiled and the younger boy cracked his whip leaving indents in the floor as he taunted the two agents. _

"_Mummy? Daddy?" Called Madeline's soft voice from the entrance to the living room, every head turned to the wide eyed girl dressed in light purple pajamas. She held her teddy bears hand dragging it along with her as she walked. _

"_Violet eyes?" Muttered the older man as he looked at her in curiosity, Rose on the other hand looked horrified that her daughter was now in danger. _

"_No Maddy! Go to your room now!" Yelled Rose as the whip flew threw the air towards the little girl. "NO!" Screamed Rose as saw this Damien gasped and watched as Rose lunged forward grabbing her daughter and shielding her as the whip fell. Rose cried out in pain and Damien yelled in anger, kicking the unaware boy into the wall. _

"_M-mummy?" Asked the shaking girl as both mother and daughter hit the floor, Roses body looming over the top of her only daughters she gave her a small smile._

"_It'll be okay sweetie…" Rose said her right eye closed in pain she did not want Madeline to see "Just run up to your room now" Madeline nodded but a yell from Damien made the girl freeze. _

"_Augh!" Yelled Damien, Rose gasped and whipped her head to see her husband pinned up by his neck against the wall. _

"_No!" Screamed Rose jumping up and launching herself towards the younger boy that was choking her husband, but turning around she came face to face with the older dark haired man. Rose cursed her stupidity, changing her footing she threw a punch, the man smirked and dodged it with ease. His hand ducked into his pocket, and then he sent her doubling over with an uppercut to her stomach. A gunshot echoed threw out the house, everyone stopped blood spurted as the bullet ripped right threw Roses body. Damien's eyes widened as Roses scream ripped threw him, he started to claw desperately at the hands around his neck, feet thrashing as he tried to aid his wife. Rose fell to her knees clutching at her wound, blood ran threw her fingers as she tried to hold herself together. _

"_M-mu-mummy…?" Asked a shocked and shaking Madeline, her violet eyes wide in horror as her mothers blood dripped down her own face. "MUMMY!" Madeline screamed getting up and running over to her fallen mother, but the older man smashed the small girl out of the way and into the far off wall. Damien's eyes stared to roll into the back of his head as he thrashed, Rose reached her arm out to her fallen daughter. _

"_No!" Gasped Rose she hit the floor as she over balanced; she still continued to reach out as the older man stalked over to her. Madeline whimpered as she tried to get up, the older man bent down so he was at her height. She looked at him with her blood stained face. _

"_Would you like to see your parents die little girl?" He asked with crazed eyes tears ran down Madeline's face mixing with the blood. _

"_No!" She screamed defiance evident in her small voice, Madeline jumped up and threw a punch, all the man did was move his head to the side and grab her wrist hoisting her into the air. The boy with the whip snickered and threw the choking Damien into his bleeding wife. They both gasped for air as they collided into each other. _

"_No stop it!" Madeline thrashed in the air as she screamed "Don't hurt them!" Madeline continued to cry her voice pleading. The older man smirked and turned to his partner, Madeline looked down at the man a glint caught her eye. The leader threw Madeline over to him like a rag doll, but Madeline grabbed the glinting item from him. The younger boy caught Madeline and crushed her into his arms, making her cry out in pain. They both laughed at her pain and the dark haired man strolled over to the two struggling agents. _

"_Don't hurt our daughter…" Choked Damien as he wavered to his feet, the older man shook his head at the effort and kicked him down again. Damien grunted, the man bent down and pulled out a gun, pointing it right between Damien's eyes. Madeline was picking her blood stained body off the floor. The man smirked as the shaky Damien glared at him, red marks lined his throat. Rose locked her eyes with her daughters unusual violet ones, she smiled and the dying Rose mouthed an 'I love you' to her daughter. Madeline shook her head in denial. The man turned his eyes to Madeline's._

"_You will watch them die" Madeline's body stiffened in shock, Damien growled and lunged at the man, he laughed and fired the gun._

"_NO!" Screamed Madeline as the bullet blew cleanly threw her fathers head, Damien's lifeless body fell back next to a deeply panting Rose. The gun was then pointed again at her mother, and Madeline's eyes flashed she rushed forward._

"_No Maddy stay back!!" Rose yelled suddenly her voice quite loud, startled Madeline tripped hitting the floor with a thud she looked up tears stinging her eyes. _

"_Don't worry your daughter will be joining you in death Rose…you'll see her soon" The man snickered as Rose panted. _

"_Mum!" Roses eyes widened as like her husband she was shot, Rose convulsed on the floor before she lost her life. The man turned to look at Madeline, the girl's blood stained face continued to look down, he nodded at the boy with the whip and he smirked. The boy started to walk over to the girl cracking his whip as he went, Madeline still did not look up. _

"_Your turn little girl" The boy cackled but Madeline's dead eyes where locked on her parents bloody bodies, her hands shook. The whip cut threw the air and struck her on the face and she flew back from the force, but she did not register the pain. She slowly started to push her broken body up off the floor, her eyes where glazed over in an emotionless trance. The boy again cracked his whip a murders look in his eye. Madeline stood up her face drenched in blood her eyes emotionless, again the whip cut down and struck her face, but this time she only turned her face. He pulled his arm back to finish the girl, but Madeline's cold dead eyes looked to him and she pulled out the glittering object she had stolen. She pointed the silver gun at the boy and with out hesitation she pulled the trigger. The boy froze and the older man turned around shocked at the sudden gun shot. Madeline shook her head and growled and let lose a round of bullets into the boy's chest. Swaying, his eyes wide the boy hit the floor in a pool of his own blood. Madeline's emotionless eyes looked to the older man, he gasped._

"_Your eyes…Now little one what's you name?" Madeline dropped the now empty gun as the man spoke._

"_Madeline" Her voice was, like her eyes, emotionless as she spoke, the man looked amazed. _

"_Well Madeline, my names Nero" He touched the girls bloody face, Madeline turned away "Madeline, I work for Dark Dynasty. You seam to have a lot of potential Miss. Porter. When you get old enough come find me" Nero bent down and took the girl's face into his hands her blank eyes just stared into his blue ones. "You will come find me; I wish to see how you turn out kid. Goodbye…" He let his hands drop from her face and turned to walk out the front door._

"_I'll kill you…"Madeline said her emotionless voice carried around the small house, Nero stopped and turned his head slightly so he could look at her from the corner of his eye. _

"_Maybe…" Madeline's blood tinted eyes glared at him as he walked out, her eyes turned to her parents bodies a tear slid down her cheek, she wavered and hit the ground her eyes closed as she fainted. _

(End flashback)

"Maddy…" Breathed Betty startled at the confession she had just heard, she moved to take the girl's hand in her own.

"Mid…I had no idea…" Whispered Shego as Midnight looked at her intertwined hand; she then turned her eyes to Shego and sighed.

"No of course you didn't Shego. It was kept from you under my command. There is only a select few people that know" Kim was looking at Midnight in pity, not sure anymore as to what to make of the thief.

"But if you whished to kill them why are they not dead yet?" Asked Betty curiously, squeezing Midnights hand the thief looked to her and sadly smiled.

"There where complications that arose…" Midnight said her face giving nothing away, Ron was looking at her sympathetically Midnight looked around at the looks and sighed.

"Look I don't what your pity, what happened, happened and if it didn't I wouldn't be who I am today. I still don't know if that's a good or bad thing" Kim shook her head in disbelief and got up closing the gap between herself and Midnight. Then she surprised everyone by throwing her arms around the girl, Midnight gasped startled. Betty smiled and dropped Midnights hand from her own, Midnight smiled and slowly wrapped her hands around the younger girl, Kim nuzzled her head into her shoulder and Midnight closed her eyes dropping her head to Kim's shoulder.

"You seam so broken" Kim whispered into Midnight's ear and the older girls eyes snapped open in shock, smiling she closed them again and pulled Kim closer towards her so she could breath in her ear.

"And so I will always be…" Kim pulled away abruptly to look into Midnight's beautiful violet eyes, the thief smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from Kim's face. "But I can be put together again Kim" Shego got up and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder she smiled at Midnight.

"But the scars will always remain" Midnight looked at Shego and smiled sadly at her long time friend her eyes shinning intently.

"Mine more then others" Betty stiffened in her seat; Midnight glanced at her quickly throwing her a smile of reassurance before flicking her eyes back to the others. "But all this does not change the fact that whether I like it or not I got you all involved…"

"You can forget about it" Betty said reading Midnights tone, all eyes turned to Betty who still sat rigidly in her seat next to Midnight, and Betty locked her eyes with the disapproving Midnight. "I'm not going into hiding. I'm not letting you fight them your self, I'm coming with you" Midnight huffed and crossed her arms; because of this she missed the glint in Shego's eyes.

"I'm fighting too Mid, you can forget about counting me out!" Midnight glared at her before wrapping herself back up, clicking her bandage clip up she then pointed at Shego and was going to start to argue. Kim was deep in thought as she looked at the disapproving Midnight, Kim smiled.

"I'm fighting too!" Kim said Ron walked up on the other side of her and nodded smiling; Midnight looked at them all sadly. Shego looked to Kim disapprovingly.

"Kim…" Started Shego but Kim turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"I want to help too, and if you're fighting I'm fighting!" Shego glared at Kim stubbornly and Kim glared back, Midnight just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"None of you are fighting with me, it would be too dangerous" Betty sighed at this and got up, uncrossing Midnights arms and linking her hand with one of midnights.

"Madeline" Started Betty, Midnight looked to her and she continued "If they wanted to use us we wouldn't be able to hide from them anyway, you know that. We would in fact be safer with you" Midnight sighed and shifted so her head was resting on Betty's shoulder, Betty blushed as Midnight closed her eyes.

"Your right Betty…" Kim looked at Shego smugly and Shego pouted looking away from her stubborn girlfriend, Midnight sighed and straightened up but did not drop her hand from Betty's. "But, you will not be sitting around here waiting for me to heal!" Midnight said and Betty looked startled the others just looked confused, Midnight went on. "I have a training facility not too far from here, its fully stocked and safe you will all train there. I will join you when I'm healed"

"But Mid…" Started Shego looking worried but Midnight interrupted her.

"Betty" Midnight started looking to her, Betty snapped to attention "Make arrangements for your mother to transport the Possible's, Stoppable's and Shego's family to a safe house. We don't wish to get them involved" Midnight looked around at all the worried looks and smiled reassuringly, squeezing Betty's hand "I can assure you they will not attack me here. There are too many unknown variables. I'm safe for now" The heroes looked skeptical as they all looked at the calm Midnight rose, Midnight smiled in amusement at the strange looks.

"She's right of course" Shego said smirking at Midnight, and Betty sighed pulling out a phone as she dropped Midnights hand.

"This means I have some calls to make, I'll be back soon" Midnight nodded to her.

"Thanks Bet's" Betty walked out of the room leaving the three heroes alone with Midnight, Shego sighed and again plopped back down onto the bed pulling Kim down on her lap with her. Kim let out a startled squawk; Midnight smiled and turned her head to look out the window.

"Sheeg!" Kim epped a blush on her cheeks, Shego grinned wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and nuzzling her head in Kim's hair.

"Yes Kimmie?" Mumbled Shego her hot breath on Kim's neck made her shiver, she giggled. Ron on the other hand walked over to Midnight, the thief turned her head as Ron came to stand next to her, and he looked out the window. Midnight grinned and did the same.

"Ron Stoppable was is?"

"Yeah that's me!" Grinned Ron as Rufus scampered up to his shoulder "And this is Rufus!" Ron gestured to the naked mole rat on his shoulder; Midnight chuckled as Rufus waved excitedly to her.

"Well hey there little guy!!" Midnight laughed petting him on the head.

"Hey hey!!" Chirped Rufus and Ron chuckled, Midnights critical gaze then turned to Ron.

"Your stronger then I first thought…" Midnight muttered and Ron's eyes widened as he turned startled to the grinning Midnight rose. Ron laughed flustered as he started to fiddle and twitch slightly.

"No…no I'm not…what are you talking about haha!" Ron laughed sheepishly and Midnight raised an eyebrow as Ron pulled at his collar.

"You're a really bad liar you know that?" Midnight asked looking very amused at Ron's pathetic attempts to lie. Ron sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Ron placed his hands behind his head and chuckled; Midnight closed her eyes and hummed lightly.

"Mystical monkey power huh?" She whispered to him and again Ron looked to her shocked that she would know that, let alone that she could sense he used it.

"H-how?" Ron whispered back to her and Midnight smiled cocking her head to the side.

"I was at a rival school; I had to know what I was up against right?" She smirked but then her face fell. "You came to ask me something?" Ron went quiet; he nodded and looked out the window Midnight followed suit.

"Yeah I did" Ron hesitated but then went on "Midnight don't you feel any regret killing them?" Midnight sighed and averted her gaze out the window.

"I know what you're thinking; the members of Dark Dynasty are people too despite their unorthodox occupations" Midnight gritted her teeth but continued "But people are amazing in their abilities to adapt. People can get used to anything, even if it's taking another humans life. With people that kill there are two kinds, people that kill because they believe in a cause and the other because they like to. But despite all this do you not think that sometimes you have to kill? Would you kill to protect?" Midnight looked to Ron, Kim and Shego had both stopped what they were doing to listen, Kim noted that Ron looked the most serious she had ever seen him.

"Yes" he nodded and Midnight looked back out the window.

"I have only ever killed that one boy, every other person they have ordered me to kill I have saved. I could never get used to killing I don't think, but I believe that the members are too dangerous to be left alive. You can't keep them locked up they just escape and will go back to killing, they can't be left alive. I have a cause that I believe in. It also helps that I can wipe out all my emotions erase them and when that happens I don't feel anything I become more focused a better fighter. So no I would feel no regret killing them, but anyone else an innocent for example I could never kill"

"I see…A better fighter?" Ron asked looking to her for more information on the matter he was asking about, but instead of Midnight's voice Shego answered for her.

"Because she is so focused she goes into a state of mental awareness making her almost impossible for a normal person to beat" Midnight and Ron turned around to look at Shego, Midnight smirked at her old friend.

"She's right" Midnight shrugged slowly trying not to open up any of her wounds; Kim looked at Midnight and bit her lip.

"Could I learn that?" Kim asked Shego gave a half smile and looked to Midnight, the thief shook her head.

"Yes you could to a degree. People can learn to control their emotions but I literally lost my emotions that night and I had to regain them. From there on I harnessed that, I don't think you could learn how to erase them altogether no. And it would take years for you to learn how to control your emotions to my level" Kim looked disheartened at this and dropped her head, Shego bit her lip to keep back a chuckle, Midnight smiled however.

"Oh"

"But…" Started Midnight and Kim looked up a new hope glinting in her eyes "You can learn to keep up with me, all the time and in that state" Kim's eyes brightened at this and two thieves chuckled. At that moment Betty walked threw the door all eyes turned to her as she stuffed her phone into her pocket.

"All families as we speak are packing to move to a secure location, they will be safe. And as for us…?" Betty trailed off looking to Midnight; she got the prompt and took over.

"Hey Bets pen and paper?" Midnight asked, the agent shook her head and shrugged, Kim came to her aid.

"Here try this!" Said Kim holding out the Kimunicator for Midnight to take, Midnight smiled and took it from her.

"Thanks!" Kim smiled and Midnight started to type "I'm giving you specific directions on how to get to my training facility. I don't want you to be followed so it's best we take precautions. You need to follow these directions down to the letter, got it?" Midnight said passing the Kimunicator back to Kim who took it all the heroes snapped to mock attention, they saluted.

"Understood!"

"Confirmed!"

"Right!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Midnight smiled at them all, as they grinned at her stupidly.

"Now get outta here, I don't wanna give them any reason to come here now. I'll be a week behind you. No calls at all, they will be traced and no visits I'll be safe"

"Promise?" Asked Betty her face unreadable as she spoke, Midnight looked to her seriously.

"I'll come back to you I promise" Betty's eyes widened and her breath caught as the words she had wanted Midnight to say, three years ago where now uttered. Betty blushed a light red and smiled at Midnight, who smiled back.

"You better keep that promise"

"Always" Midnight whispered then laughed "Now get outta here! I'm safe and I want you guys to be too. Get out before I throw you guys out!!" Midnight turned her back on all of them, Shego smiled at Betty and they nodded to each other. At the same time both girls walked forward and enveloped Midnight in a hug, Midnight grinned as both girls hugged her from behind.

"Get better soon"

"Stay safe" Betty said in her ear before kissing Midnight on the cheek. Midnight blushed a bright red and nodded.

"Y-yes" Midnight stuttered as both girls pulled back from here and nodded to the teens, before they all ran out of the room. Midnight turned and watched them leave; Midnight touched her cheek where Betty had kissed her. Midnight smiled.

"I defiantly went after the wrong person…" Midnight gasped and looked out the window, having seen a pair of blue eyes she would know anywhere.

* * *

"It's this way!!"

"No that way! Can't you read?"

"I can read thank you ever much!"

"Shut up trying to drive here!"

"Well apparently you can't because it's that way!!"

"Um guys??"

"I'm the one with the map!! I know where were going!"

"Guys?"

"Yeah about that, who the hell gave HIM the map!"

"GUYS!!"

"WHAT!?"

"You missed it…"

"Shit Betty turn around"

"Well if we wanted to confuse anyone we sure did I great job" Betty muttered skidding the car around so they where now going back the way they came.

"Oh shut it! It's his fault for not being able to read…No wonder he was at the bottom of my class!!"

"Shego!"

"I was not at the bottom!"

"Stop aggravating the driver!"

"I agree I don't want Betty to have an accident"

"Well then tell your girlfriend to stop bullying me!"

"I'm simply stating a fact"

"Shego be nice!"

"Fine…" Shego pouted crossing her arms and looking away, Ron snickered at this.

"You are so whipped"

"That's it come here!!"

"Augh!!" The car was now swerving as Shego and Ron tried to fight, Kim sighed.

"I tried…"

"Both of you stop that! Augh get your hands away from my face!! I'm driving!!"

"Guys stop!"

"Shego no plasma in the car!!"

"Buffoon!!"

"Help!!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shego is that the tree?"

"What? Oh um…Yeah that's it"

"Right then someone gimme the Kimunicator!"

"Ouch!!"

"Shego!!"

"Rooon!!"

"Just gimme it!!"

"Alright, alright!!"

"Okay then…training facility authorization overdrive!"

"Overdrive complete, password access code"

Everyone froze, Shego was in the middle of choking Ron from behind, Kim was trying to pry Shego off Ron and Betty in her shock almost floored it. Ron was the first to snap out of the state of shock and ask what everything was thinking but too afraid to ask.

"Um that tree just talked right?" Everyone just looked at the tree in disbelief. All of them had see some strange things in there time but this one was one of their top on the list, you think Midnight rose could come up with something better then a talking tree?

"Touch it…" Said Kim in amazement it was so well hidden, she wanted to see if it was indeed a real tree.

"That's just so…so random. You think Mid would have something better then a tree" Drawled Shego as everyone ignored Kim's rather retarted comment, Betty shook her head snapping herself out of the little trance she was in.

"Dark night thirteen" Betty said to the tree, it beeped and Kim jumped a hatch then opened up from the ground. Betty slowly drove forward into the hatch; Ron instead looked down to the hands still around his neck.

"Um Shego can you please let go?" Ron asked, Shego just huffed and let her hands drop from around his neck. The lights in the tunnel flickered on and lit the way down the rather long hall, everyone in the car was awestruck.

"This place must be huge!" Breathed Kim as Betty drove down the hall, soon it branched off into a large circular room, dimly lit the lights flicked brighter. As the lights came on everyone gasped the large room was filled to the brim with cars and motorbikes. Betty pulled into a vacant spot next to a black Mercedes convertible.

"Mid you've been holding out on me!!" Shego murmured stepping out of the car and looking around at all the other cars. The other three stepped out after her, Ron looked around at all the cars almost drooling, and Shego already was she has seen a green and black ninja.

"Well now how about we find away around this place huh?" Betty asked looking to a door at the end of the car labyrinth; Kim followed Betty's eyes to the door and raised an eyebrow. Both the girls turned around to Shego and Ron who were otherwise occupied with drooling over the bike, Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Shego's top beginning to drag her drooling self towards the door on the other side of the hall.

"Come on Shego…" Muttered Kim.

"But it's so pretty!!" Whined Shego clutching at the air hoping to get a hold of something to keep her in the room, Betty was now looking at Ron the boy saw this and flinched away from the agent his hands up in defense.

"Oh no, no, no I can walk thanks!!" Ron said nervously before following after the pouting Shego, Betty smirked and walked after them all.

* * *

Nero was lounging back in his chair eyes closed, tying to drown out the voices of his chattering members which really wasn't working. They couldn't start without the last member that was supposed to be here, she was late and so the chattering didn't stop. Nero sighed.

"Come on!! I say we just go get her!!" Yelled Zeak thumping the long ebony table for emphasis, his twin sister Kitty just rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued to tap her feet to the music blaring in her ears.

"Shut up retard! Have you seen the state seven and five are in?" Lucifer mumbled gritting his teeth trying not too lose his temper with the annoying little boy. Zeak just waved him off.

"For once I agree with Zeak…" Slyfer said his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, chiming in only to state his opinion which was bluntly ignored because of the small quarrel that was now going on.

"I'm not gonna end up like them!" Zeak yelled confidently so everyone at the table cringed slightly at the volume, Akira just giggled.

"You know vhat Miss vose is like, you vill end like dem" The girl flicked her hair and winked at Lucifer, who just sighed. Akira turned her attention back to Zeak and had to stifle another giggle as she saw him glaring at her.

"I would have to agree with accent girl over there" Elliot jabbed a finger at Akira "We can't rush in their, we'll end up like the two stupid numbers in intensive care" Elliot shrugged smirking, Akira growled angrily at his answer.

"Oh and for vonce you ave a smart answer!" Snarled Akira and Elliot just laughed at her.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" Yelled Lucifer his right eye twitching as he pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Kitty just started swaying her head to the music trying to ignore everyone.

"Hey where's twelve?" Asked Blade running a hand threw his dyed white hair, flicking his eyes around the room trying to see if she really was in the room. Kitty spoke up over the sound of her music.

"She had to attend to something she will be here soon" Kitty waved it off "I'm sure she didn't mean to be this late" Luna was sitting quietly watching everyone as they fought amongst themselves, she had a small smile on her face as she watched.

"I think we should start with out her, it's her problem that she is late" Slyfer said drumming his fingers on the table, Kitty just rolled her eyes as he looked to the unresponsive Nero at the head of the table.

"I think we should wait for her" Luna said quietly, Slyfer huffed and Zeak crossed his arms in defeat. Just then the doors to the room swung open and a confident Evee strolled in everyone turned to the girl.

"Oh look who decided to join the party!!" Yelled Elliot smirking, Evee just rolled her eyes and threw herself into her seat.

"I had matters to attend to four" Evee smirked right back, at the head of the table Nero finally opened his eyes Elliot was opening his mouth to rebuttal but Nero swiftly pulled out his gun and fired a shot right down the middle of the table. No one flinched but everyone went quite and stopped their talking. Elliot closed his mouth, Nero looked to Kitty.

"Nine…" Nero said in a warning voice, Kitty grinned and took out her head phones looking over to Evee she saw the other girl wink at her, Kitty smiled while Nero placed his head in both his hands.

"Alright then, even though we are two members down this meeting will go on as planned. Five and seven will be informed of anything we plan later" Nero started as Kitty took her feet off the table and the boys all settled into their seats waiting. "You know where here to discuss Midnight Rose, as you all know we sent five and seven to seek her out and take her life. But we underestimated her; I went to help and ended up saving them. Although we where almost successful our Intel states that she is still alive"

"It won't happen again sir!! We can take her!" Zeak yelled, Lucifer rolled his eyes and bit down a snappy retort that was bubbling up.

"I agree, she trained with us we know what she can do we will not underestimate her again!!" Slyfer said his voice laced with arrogance, Nero sighed and stood up.

"No what you saw was not all that she could do" Everyone looked shocked at this, Akira spoke up first.

"Vhat are you talking about?!" Nero turned his back on the startled members, before he went on.

"Midnight Rose, formally known as Madeline midnight rose porter was the daughter of Rose porter former thief and GJ agent. I knew from the start that Midnight was here to kill us, to get close enough to us so she could take us out one at a time, starting with me" Evee gasped at this, and the members looked out raged that they where not notified about this before hand.

"What?! Why where we not told of this?!" Yelled Blade outraged at this secret they where just being told about, Nero tuned around to face the members his face unreadable.

"I am the only original living member of the numbers so I naturally would have had more jobs to attend to. One of those jobs was the assassination of the Porter family" Every member was now listening intently waiting for him to go on "For this job I brought along my understudy at the time, Nichol. Even though the two agents where the top of GJ, they could not stand up to two numbers especially when their daughter got involved in the battle. I made Midnight watch her parents die, before I let Nichol have the young Midnight. I thought it was over but I was wrong, Midnight had stolen my gun. She was no more then six and she let a round of bullets into his chest, killing him" Nero looked around at the faces their emotions on the matter mixed. "Midnights eyes are what stopped me from killing her then and there. Her eyes where void of any emotion, this girl was a prodigy in her own right I wanted to see how she grew up. What you saw was not all that girl could do, I've seen what she can do. She can now control her emotions, erase them you've all seen it happen…You know what we do to traitors! But yet she still escaped in the state she was in! You've all seen it!!" Nero by this time was yelling, but the members all knew what he was talking about they had all seen a glimpse of her emotionless state.

(Flashback)

_A panting Midnight Rose was chained to the middle of a large, dimly lit stone room. The cold metal chains cut into her red raw wrists while her arms dangled bloody at her side, numb and lifeless. Her shirt was ripped open; rags of it clung to her bloody body that had open gashes stretching down the length of her back. Her head hung down much like her arms, hair falling over her face as sweat dropped from her nose to the floor. _

"_Go on and scream Midnight!" A cruel cackle sounded through out the room, bouncing off the walls and intensifying the sound. A whip cut threw the air and connected with Midnights blood soaking back, Midnight arched her back in pain and grunted but she didn't scream. _

"_Come now! Let that pretty voice of yours out!!" Cackled Sapheria, Midnight smirked from under her curtain of hair only the pained eyes of Evee and Kitty saw as they stood directly in front her. The numbers of Dark Dynasty stood around in a circle watching as Midnight was belted with the whip. The whip collided with her back again and Midnight grunted in pain, her knees buckling underneath her. _

"_My go five…" Lucifer's cold voice held no hint of remorse as the two members swiftly traded places. Grabbing the whip he smirked and flung the whip into Midnights back, not taking time to gloat he retracted and struck again, Midnight was pushed forward from the impact. Evee's fists clenched. Midnight gasped as he continued again and again the pain unbearable as a pool of blood formed around her. The whip struck again and she arched and gasped in pain, Midnight looked threw her hair, her eyes bloodshot and pleading at the two girls in front of her. She lifted her head up and stretched out her hand, reaching out for Kitty and Evee. They looked startled. _

"_Help me please…Evee…Kitty…" Midnight choked out, her voice was hoarse and cracking, but the girls did not move they both averted their pain filled eyes looking away from their friend. Midnight choked on a gasp as the whip struck again. _

"_Fine…" She whispered dropping her head down, tears running down her cheeks. Just as Lucifer pulled back to strike again Midnight let out a cold laugh, everyone stopped to look at her, Nero narrowed his eyes in anticipation. _

"_Is that all you've got!?" Midnight yelled and threw her head up so everyone could see her cold emotionless voids of eyes, everyone who saw her eyes gasped. Midnight smirked as the whip flew down and she to both the horror and amazement of the numbers pulled forward dislocating both of her arms so she could dodge the whip. It hit the floor with a crack. _

"_What!?" Lucifer let out a startled gasp as Midnight pushed her arms back into place, using the chains. She turned her head to look at Lucifer; he dropped the whip in utter shock as he locked eyes with her emotionless ones. Midnight smirked. _

"_Your aim stinks Lucy…" She taunted. Nero left his position in the circle and walked over to the girl, she never even flinched at the man. She looked back to Evee and Kitty who like the rest looked disbelieving. Nero came to a stop behind her. _

"_You gonna kill me?" Midnight asked arrogantly and Nero growled at her._

"_Not just yet girl, you need to learn respect!" He muttered bitterly before he gave the girl a knife hand to the neck, Midnight fell to her knees in her own blood and hit the floor now out cold. _

(End flashback)

Kitty looked to Evee a worried expression on her face, Evee bit her lip and matched Kitty's expression.

"She will not be underestimated again!" Nero said flopping back down into his seat as the members smirked, Blade spoke up.

"So what's the plan then?" Nero laughed as everyone turned to him for the plan that would bring Midnight rose down.

* * *

Shego was sprawled out on a double bed, after having found their rooms Shego had decided to hall her stuff into this one, the one she had picked for herself. Which was in this case, easier said then done as she had gotten lost on the way back to her room carrying all her bags with her, in this maze trying again to find her room. This leads her to where she was now, sprawled out on her bed eyes closed as she sighed contently. However Shego soon heard a soft knock at her door, not even bothering to get up she called out a mumbled 'come in' she heard the door swing open and she opened one intensely green eye to see who had bothered her. Kim stepped in and Shego smiled closing her eye again as the red head closed the door behind her.

"Hey Sheegs" Kim said walking over to the large bed, and sitting on the side she leant one hand over Shego's body so she could look at her, in response Shego opened her eyes to look up at Kim's beautiful face.

"Hey you're self" Smiled Shego and Kim giggled slightly, but Shego noted that her eyes shone with guilt. Shego reached up to stroke her face, Kim sighed in content at the contact. "What's wrong princess?" Asked Shego after Kim's eyes had closed thanks to Shego's strokes, Kim sighed and opened her eyes to look at the woman beneath her she took her hand in hers and interlaced their fingers.

"I just feel bad for leaving Midnight there all alone…" Shego smiled at this and shook her head, and squeezed Kim's hand.

"Kim she will be fine. She wouldn't have sent us here if she didn't think she was going to be safe, I could see it in her eyes. She feels guilty, she wants to protect us. That means princess that she can't die, because we are still her for her to protect" Shego reached up her other hand to play with Kim's red hair, the other girl searched her lovers eyes and then sighed in relief. Kim bent down and pressed her lips to Shego's in a kiss; Shego dropped Kim's hand and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. Kim then pulled back slightly to whisper in Shego's ear sending chills down her spine.

"You both lost a lot…" Shego gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah but we both got threw it, I would have never gotten over it without Mid's help. Although I'm sure she suffered because of me" Kim smiled and stoked Shego's jaw before pecking her on the lips.

"So I have her to thank for bringing you to me?" Kim smiled and Shego chuckled her smile intensifying.

"I guess so"

"I'll have to thank her…" Shego nibbled on Kim's ear lovingly and the other girl relaxed into Shego's warm body, the thief could still feel Kim's slight unease.

"Kim she will come, don't doubt her" Shego whispered to her and Kim smiled kissing her lovers neck and mumbling against it.

"I wont, thanks" Shego placed a hand under Kim's chin and guided her face to her own, Shego's lips then found Kim's and they lost themselves in the blissful kiss.

* * *

"_Slipping threw my fingers _

_You're falling away from me_

_Dull ach in my heart lingers _

_As I yell one last plea_

_Reaching out to catch you_

_Stretching out my hand_

_Somehow I knew you knew_

_That never would you land_

_Leaving me all alone_

_As I stand and watch you fall_

_Whishing I had of known_

_To save you from your call_

_Watching you fall into the sky_

_Part of me goes with you tonight_

_Knowing this is our last goodbye _

_As you fall into the light_

_So goodbye my fallen angel…" _

Midnight trailed off as the sun dipped down over the hills the colours spilled threw the window, illuminating the room in golden light.

"That was beautiful…" A voice softly said from behind her, Midnight gasped and spun around cringing as her stitches pulled, the face of Mrs. Dr. Possible was smiling kindly at her and in return Midnight gave a small smile of her own.

"Thank you" Midnight said nodding her head and Ann smiled walking forward and watching as Midnights unusual eyes caught the golden light of the setting sun.

"You where so involved with it that you didn't hear me come in" Ann chuckled now standing arms distance away from the master thief, Midnight smiled.

"Forgive me. Usually I'm more alert" Ann's chuckle turned into a slight laugh at this statement and Midnight smiled waiting for her to go on.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it written for?" Asked a curious Ann and Midnight averted her gaze out the window, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"My mother" The thief breathed and Ann too looked out the window at the setting sun.

"I see…" Midnight wanting to change the topic turned once again to face the woman, a worried look in her eye.

"Mrs. Possible…" Stared Midnight but Ann cut her off with a smile.

"Please it's Ann" Midnight nodded at her and tried again.

"Ann aren't you supposed to be at the safe house?"

"Yes, they are all waiting for me in the car" Midnight gave her a curious look.

"Then why?"

"I came to ask you something…"

"Oh?"

"Please…Midnight…" Ann reached out and took the thief's hands in her own, Midnight looked startled "Please keep my daughter safe" Midnights eyes widened in shock as memories of her own mother sacrifice flashed threw her mind, she sighed and smiled at the worried mother.

"I'll protect all of them I swear it…" Ann smiled and looked into Midnights unwavering eyes.

"I know you will. I can see it in your eyes…" Ann softly pulled the thief in and wrapped her arms around her, Midnight gasped and stood their ridged not knowing what to do, Ann went on. "But please you stay safe too…" Midnight breathed out and hesitantly placed her arms around Ann.

"I will" Ann pulled back and kissed the top of Midnights wounded head "Thank you" Ann turned away and quickly walked out, leaving a stunned Midnight standing there. She ran a hand threw her hair and sighed placing her warm head against the cool glass of the window watching the last of the sun dip behind the hills.

"I'll protect them…" She whispered into the air, knowing know one but her would hear her silent promise.

* * *

Ron was walking around the maze; every now and then he opened a door to have a peek in, mapping the large place out in his head. He whistled a catchy tune, remembering the last time he had done this that time it had ended him falling threw cement. He chuckled to himself at this and walked forward coming to another door. He stopped in front of it and smiled, slowly opening it too peek in. And boy did he whish he didn't.

"Gah!!" He yelled shocked, Shego who was lying on top of Kim broke the kiss and glared daggers at the intruding boy.

"Out!!" Yelled Shego one hand glowing as she threw a plasma ball at the now closed door, Kim was blushing like crazy now. Ron found himself on the floor panting, Betty walked past him laughing.

"You should learn to knock other wise you might end up fried" Betty laughed walking off down the hall her eye patch was now off so her violet eye was visible; Ron just closed his eyes and groaned.

"Now that image is burned into my head!!" He yelled frustrated not expecting any one to answer him.

"Learn to knock then!!" Yelled Shego back at him threw the door Ron just rolled his eyes and got up, dusting himself off before he walked away mumbling.

* * *

"_Wait Mid!!" Called Shego, but the other girl did not stop as Shego called after her; she only turned her head slightly as she continued to walk. _

"_Don't worry Shego…" She called back softly over her shoulder, knowing that her friend would hear, wind blew both girls hair as one walked away from the other. Shego's hand that was stretched out slowly dropped as Midnights soft call reached her ears. Shego still did not move as Midnights form was stolen from her sight by the darkness of the night. A tear rolled down her cheek, thinking she had hurt the girl she loved like family. A tear rolled down Midnights cheek as she knew she might never see the woman she thought she loved ever again. Midnight clenched her fist, and started to run off into the chilling night she had one more person to see before she left. _

* * *

Hey sorry about the long wait, and the slightly boring and kigo deprived chappy.

But it's needed, other wise u would read my story and be like wtf is going on?

Still sorry for the wait I have had a lot on. That and I read all the Twilight books!!

BEST BOOKS EVA! If u haven't read them go read now!!

Im going to the twilight prom!! Yay!!

I have written part of the next chap so it wont be too long sorry about that!

xxx


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Chapter ten

_The young members of Team Go where sitting around a large table, waiting for the new director of GJ to come meet with them. Shego was lounged back her feet up on the table while she nodded to an internal beat. Hego glared at her from across the table so the girl closed her eyes and kept her internal beat going as a boredom buster. Shego heard the far door open, but she did not open her eyes or move from her position, a young Betty Director walked in looking flustered. _

"_Sorry I'm late I got a bit side tracked!" Shego felt the table move as Betty plopped her files down on the table, the young girl huffed in annoyance. _

"_That's alright Miss. Director" Hego said politely Shego scoffed and she could feel all eyes on her. _

"_Can we just get this over with?" Shego said rudely, Betty rolled her eyes but Hego got up and slammed the table in anger. _

"_Shego! Stop with your insolence!" Shego opened one eye and smirked at her towering brother. _

"_I just wanna get this over with" Shego shrugged "That's all I'm saying" Betty smirked right back at Shego and flopped back in her chair cockily. _

"_Well then we'll make it quick for little Miss. Bitchy over there" Shego snapped her head round and growled at the woman smirking at her. "Now, now Shego don't get so worked up" Shego glared evilly at the girl, her green fire engulfing her hands as she fort to clam herself. "Alright then getting started! All of you as Team Go have a great potential to help not only your city but the world! I wanted to propose Team Go becoming a part of GJ, of course you would have first priority of Go city…" Every member of Team Go was beaming with pride at being offered such a "prestigious" offer except Shego who was scowling, her fist clenched tightly in anger. _

"_I want no part in this!" Shego growled her mothers image flowing into her head, all eyes once again turned to her. For a brief moment Shego thought she saw sympathy in her eyes, but she couldn't be sure as the emotion was gone before she could tell. _

"_Shego think of all you could do" Betty said trying to reason with the young spit fire, but Shego shook her head. _

"_I will not join the agency that killed our parents!" Shego yelled, Hego stood up angrily his glowing hands breaking the table in two._

"_Shego! I will not have you speaking that way!" The older boy scolded her, his hands still glowing a bright blue, Shego stood up too her hands now glowing in anger._

"_I will speak anyway I wish Hego!!" Betty who was still sitting calmly at her seat shook her head. _

"_Hego, Shego" Betty interrupted them standing up, both of the angered siblings looked to Betty. "Hego what is you verdict on this offer?" Asked Betty, Hego clamed down a little and looked around at the other siblings for an answer._

"_I'm in!"_

"_Me too!" _

"_Why not?"_

_Hego turned back to Betty, Shego's hands glowed brighter as the answers of her siblings came forth. _

"_We agree Betty"_

"_I do not!" Shego growled and Betty raised a hand to silence her._

"_Shego why don't we have a little talk?" Betty reached out her hand for the younger girl to take, Shego's hands dimmed as she looked at the older girl. Her eye looked so sincere and again Shego thought she saw a glimmer of sincerity in them, she reached out her hand and placed it in Betty's. The woman smiled warmly and Shego's other hand went out, her smile was one she had seen before and she trusted Betty as the girl pulled her along to the amazement of her brothers into another room. _

* * *

Betty walked silently along the halls of Midnights underground labyrinth, navigating her way she hoped she was making her way to the kitchen. All the halls in this place looked the same so she really couldn't be too sure that she was in fact going in the right direction. Turning the corner that would hopefully lead her to the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted her senses. Sniffing the air slightly the woman now knew she was going in the right direction, smiling she kept walking towards the smell. Soon the light voices of chatter could be heard, pushing open the door she walked into the warm kitchen.

"Morning!" Called the three heroes as the woman slumped into a chair beside Kim, who was eating a plate full of bacon and eggs Betty could hear her stomach growl.

"Morning" Came her mumbled reply as she stifled a small yawn, a heap of bacon and eggs was placed in front of her Betty imminently started to devour them, muttering a thank you to Ron.

"So guys what's on the agenda today?" Asked Kim who was sliding some uneaten eggs around her plate absently while her eyes scanned the table for someone that would answer her, Shego swallowed her food.

"Me and Bets here" Shego said pointing her fork at a mouthful Betty "Are gonna start your training" Ron just kept shoveling his mouth full of bacon unfazed by this information, Kim however beamed.

"Yeah training…Gotta make a map of this place so we don't get lost" Betty said distracted, she was more talking to herself then anyone else and the others looked at her oddly. "Mmm this is really good!" Betty said changing the subject; Ron looked over to her and beamed.

"Thanks!" He said and Betty nodded at him, grinning as she continued to eat.

"Riiiight" Kim drawled then jumped up out of her seat, startling Shego who dropped the fork full of eggs she was just about to eat. "I'm done!" Kim said the excitement edging into her voice as she spoke; Shego smiled and got up too.

"Guess that means I'm done too…" She nodded to both Betty and Ron who where still eating "Meet you two there" Shego waved and linked her hand with Kim's tugging her lightly out the door, Kim followed eagerly.

"Don't get lost!" Kim called out over her shoulder, winking at them both Betty snickered watching them walk hand in hand down the hall. As soon as she heard their footsteps fade in the distance she turned to Ron. "Ten bucks says they won't be training…" Ron bit this lip glaring at the woman in thought.

"Kim's too excited about training, ten says she will!" Ron said remembering Kim's trilled face; Betty smirked and held out her hand Ron took it in his own large one and shook.

"Deal!" They both said grinning. Rufus rolled his eyes and started to eat Ron's forgotten food.

* * *

"Alright Kim" Shego said dropping into a guarding stance Kim knew she had seen Midnight herself use, her hands flaming green. "Come on and try me…" Shego dared her, a smirk on her face. Kim opened her mouth to argue but Shego would have none of it, she launched herself forward with a flaming punch which a shocked Kim was only just able to dodge.

"What!?" Spluttered Kim tripping backwards as she fell back to dodge a well placed round house kick. Shego sighed and dimmed her hands as Kim landed on her butt, winching as she hit the ground.

"Well it looks like where gonna have to work on your agility…" Shego muttered as Kim looked up to see the sheepish looking woman grin, Kim glared at her rubbing her butt. Shego reached out her hand to offer Kim a hand up, Kim took it and with a smirk pulled hard. Shego fell forward with the force and she landed on top of a smirking Kim.

"Looks like we need to work on your balance" Kim mocked and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha" She said sarcastically a smile on her lips as she came down to claim Kim's lips with her own.

"Ron you owe me ten bucks" Betty called out behind her strolling into the room, uncaring that the two girls where kissing on the floor, Ron groaned and walked in behind her eyes squeezed tightly shut and his arms waving about in front of him. Shego pulled back with a growl.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Betty had walked over to a large computer and was now looking it over, she just snickered at Shego's question.

"I didn't know I had to knock when you invited me here" Ron fumbled around the room; Kim looked to him and giggled. Shego hearing this turned to look at the bumbling Ron with a glare before rolling off Kim and getting up, holding out her hand once again. Kim took it and Shego pulled her up, keeping her hand locked she turned to Ron.

"Ron you can open your eyes now" Kim chuckled and Ron stopped nervously opening his eyes slightly, when he saw that the two girls where indeed finished their little make out he opened them fully, with a sigh of relief. Betty had now sat down to play with the small computer that was in front of her, she hummed lightly as she clicked threw programs and files.

"Strength, defense…Oh speed and agility…What's that?" She asked herself clicking on the program, it did nothing or so she had thought until she heard a very 'manly' scream.

"What the?!" Yelled Shego, Betty spun round on the chair only to see the three heroes dancing around as lasers flashed around the room. Betty raised an eyebrow and looked around her noticing that she was in a bubble of some sort, it was protecting her and the computer. Looking back at the heroes she fell back in startled shock as Shego's angry face was pressed up against the bubble. "Turn it off!" She commanded but then as Betty was standing up a red beam flashed across her vision and Shego yelped in pain. And before anyone knew what was going on Shego's pants where on fire. Betty couldn't hold it in as she watched Shego madly rolling around on the floor trying to put out her pants and dodge the lasers, the other woman laughed falling to the floor once again. Kim and Ron, like Betty couldn't hold it in and they both let out a long laugh, still dancing around the lights and now watching Shego roll around with her butt on fire.

* * *

Kitty was walking down the rather dimly lit halls of the Dark Dynasty manor, bopping her head along to her defining music that cured her of the usual boredom.

"Oi Kitty!" Yelled a voice from behind her and the girl looking only vaguely interested turned her head slightly as Slyfer fell into step beside her, he didn't wait for her to take out her head phones; he knew she could hear him. "Where to report for training in a half hour" Slyfer said bitterly, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance as Kitty just nodded her head in acknowledgment. He waved and ran off, probably looking for the other members since they didn't use the intercom anymore because members had used the 'I didn't hear you' excuse. Kitty stopped as she came to her room, noticing it was unlocked she pushed it open and stepped in tugging out her head phones and throwing them on the bed.

"We have training in half an hour" Kitty said into the darkness of her room, if people saw this they might have thought she was talking to herself, she kicked the door closed behind her just for something to do. She took another step forward into her room but before she could take another her back was slammed against the closed door, her arms pinned above her head and a body pressed itself close to her own.

"That means I have some time alone with you…" Breathed a soft voice in Kitty's ear that sent chills down her spine, lips where pressed to hers roughly and she moaned into them arching into the body. Kitty pulled back her head hitting the door as she did so; her breathing came out in shallow breaths.

"Evee…" Kitty whimpered and Evee pressed her head against Kitty's sighing sadly.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it Kitty" Kitty wrapped her leg around Evee since her hands where still pinned and kissed her lips softly.

"I don't think I can do it either" Kitty whispered her eyes closed as her lips grazed over Evee's and the other girl shivered involuntarily.

"But if we don't we'll be traitors as well" Evee sighed and Kitty once again pressed her lips to Evee's.

"Hunted down and killed…We'll have to choose" Kitty whispered against her lover's lips and Evee smirked catching Kitty's lip in her teeth lightly.

"I know" She mumbled pressing her body closer to Kitty's and letting her lip drop she claimed her lips.

* * *

Two exhausted, panting teens threw themselves to the floor sweat making their hair stick to their slightly flushed faces. Shego standing over them both shook her head and tossed the small stop watch over to Betty who was standing, bored next to her. Betty caught at it and took a glance sighing once again.

"Again" Betty commanded two simultaneous groans emitted from the floor in front of them, Ron let his body drop to the floor.

"A-again?" Panted Kim looking up with pleading eyes, Shego just nodded which got her a glare from her tired girl friend.

"Your times are two slow. Once more and that's it" Shego promised her as she noted Kim's face twisting into that adorably cute pout, Betty nodded in agreement to what Shego had promised. Kim pushed Ron weekly as she got up, Ron following just as sluggishly. After they had successfully put out Shego's flaming butt the two teens had fallen to the floor in hysterical fits of laughter that they now regretted, as they had been put threw the most rigorous agility course and they had lost count of the times they had now done it.

"Alright…Ready!" Kim and Ron both dropped into crouches getting ready to sprint forward "Set!" Betty yelled watching Kim's eyes narrow in determination. "Go!!" The two complaining teens sprinted off into the course.

"It's only been a day and their times are already improving" Shego noted to Betty who hummed in agreement, their eyes followed the teens progress.

"Even so do you think they will have enough time?" Asked Betty a worried expression crossing her face, Shego frowned in thought and sighed.

"Midnight said that we would have time before she came to meet us here and after. Depends if all goes to plan" Shego decided then raked a hand threw her ebony locks "But I sure hope so…"

"Were next" Betty said reminding Shego that they would have to train as well, her eyes glued to the heroes that where now on their way back. Shego smirked.

"I'll race you" Betty grinned and nodded to her the two teens skidded to a halt in front of the women and dropped like dead bolts to the floor, their breath ragged. Betty stopped the watch.

"Two minutes. Still to slow" She noted and Shego shrugged, Ron looked horror struck at the two women.

"What!? That's not slow at all!!" Ron yelled exasperated, Rufus who had been watching from the side lines came running over to him nodding in agreement. Shego bent down to Kim and handed her a bottle of water and the stop watch Betty had just thrown her, they both ignored Ron's comment.

"It's our turn…" Shego lent forward giving Kim a peck on her cheek, before straightening up and walking over to stand at the starting line.

"You two watch and rest okay?" Betty said sympathetically walking over to stand next to Shego, who was smirking.

"Alright then Bets…On your marks…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" They both yelled in unison and rushed forward in a blur of motion that had both teens gaping openly.

"There moving so fast!" Muttered Kim as she tried to keep up with the movements of the two women, Ron just nodded too stunned to speak his eyes darting as he too tried to keep up. Both women turned to come back and they where both grinning like mad, watching each other out of the corner of their eyes. Betty's violet eye shone like Midnights as she raced Shego, the thief felt herself smile at that. Both of them hit the finish line at the same time, Kim stopped the watch and Ron looking over her shoulder just stared.

"One minute…" Ron breathed amazed and Kim shook her head.

"And that was at the most difficult level…" Gasped Kim, they both looked at the women like they had grown an extra head. Both women where grinning madly like before, looking down at their stunned faces in amusement.

"You're not even panting!!" Ron gapped pointing to them both as they stood their normally, Shego flicked her slightly ruffled hair over her shoulder a cocky smile on her face.

"It's what you get when Midnight Rose is your best friend" Betty shrugged bringing her hand up to lightly touch her violet reminder of her deer friend, Shego nodded in agreement. "You two will be able to do it in time. But well done for today!" Betty beamed at them; Shego smiled too and bent down to pick a tired Kim up bridal style the girl blushed at this.

"Sheeg what?" Asked a confused Kim, Betty chuckled rolling her eyes. Shego held Kim tightly to her chest and smiled down at her.

"Come on Kimmie let's go!" She said starting to walk off towards their rooms.

"Tomorrow morning…Sheeg!" Betty mocked she heard Shego laugh from around the corner and the woman knew she had heard her. Ron sighed and picked Rufus up, following after the two lovers, he dragged his feet along the floor and Betty shook her head in amusement. When she saw that the tired Ron, like the two lovers had disappeared around the corner of the hall, she looked back to the course her eyes glazed and her mind clearly else where. "Once more..." She whispered to herself walking over to the controls.

* * *

"Man I'm beat!" Kim said dramatically flopping down onto Shego's bed face first, Shego followed her in a smile lighting her face as she kicked the door shut behind her.

"Then why, I ask, did you follow me into my room?" Shego asked her voice playful as she strutted over to the bathroom.

"I wanta end iam wif oo" Kim mumbled into the bed and Shego's soft laugh echoed in the walls of the bathroom as she grabbed her shampoo from the bag.

"Kimmie although I'm sure the bed is rather tasty I don't speak gibberish" Kim groaned flopping over on her back, her eyes landed on he lover and she imminently bolted up right, Shego raised an eye brow at her girlfriend's odd behavior. "Kimmie?" Asked Shego but the other girl didn't answer instead she flew across the room and tackled Shego in a hug. "Augh your such an affectionate little thing" Groaned Shego although she made no move to change her position, Kim hummed off tune grinning into Shego's side.

"But I'm your affectionate little thing" She said and the older woman smiled her eyes lighting up slightly as Kim said this.

"Yes you are" Shego confirmed to her only making Kim's deliberate off tune hum louder, sending vibrations up the length of Shego's body. The woman reached down to pull Kim off her but the other humming girl did not budge, Shego narrowed her eyes. "Kim…"

"Shower time!" Kim yelled excitedly and Shego sighed, this was going to be either rather fun or extremely painful.

"Your not gonna let go are you?" Shego pouted and Kim shook her head from side to side.

"Nope"

"I didn't think so…This will be interesting…" Shego mumbled a smile on her face despite the tone of voice she was using. Now how to remove her cloths with Kim attached to her like this?

"How about I help you out?" Purred Kim into Shego's ear and the other woman blushed slightly when she felt Kim's hands trail down her front. The older woman regained her composer but and lent down to bit Kim's lip, Kim was shocked.

"Help away Kimmie…" Shego breathed, inches away from her lips now. Kim smirked and inched Shego's top up slightly. Removing her cloths would never be so easy.

* * *

Betty was racing threw another course now; her breathing had sped up after the hours of non-stop training. As she pumped her legs faster she couldn't help but think of Midnight cooped up in that hospital room, couldn't stop thinking of her distort face when she showed off her tattoo. A reminder that would forever be with her. Betty remembered her three years, when Midnight had left, she remembered looking for her, searching for her, but Betty never did find her. She worried profoundly thinking, doubting that she was going to break her promise, that she was going to die trying to avenge her parents deaths. But she had come back, but she had come back to this. Betty flipped over the obstacle that stood in her way easily, she had to be strong she wanted to be the one to protect Madeline. Shego had helped recover Midnights lost emotions and so did she, to an extent. But Betty was sick of Midnight being the one to get hurt, to get scared and broken. That shattered heart belonged to her and she would not let it break again. Sweat dripped down her forehead, but she didn't bother wiping it off she just pumped faster. She had watched Madeline pick herself back up, she shouldn't have had to go threw what she had by herself, but yet she did. She refused help because she didn't want others to feel her pain, to sympathies with her all she wanted to do was protect no matter how much she hurt herself in the process.

Well now it was her turn, Madeline's shattered heart was hers to protect and she would protect it with all she had. No matter what happened to her in the process. Madeline was hers and never again would she be taken away from her. Not unless Betty went with her.

* * *

"Hey Sheeg?" Asked Kim, Shego grunted and rolled over in bed to face her still wide awake lover.

"What is it Kim?" Asked a sleepy Shego, Kim snuggled closer and Shego wrapped her arms around the girl, purring as their bodies pressed up against each others.

"Will I ever be as good as Midnight or you?" She asked and Shego sighed, the woman's eyes closed as Kim watched her face in the dark.

"You will be Kim, it will just take time. So there is no need to stress over it. Go back to sleep…" Shego trailed off kissing Kim's head and nuzzled her head into the crook of Kim's neck, a sigh coming from her sleepy mouth. Soon Shego's deep rhythmic breathing filled the room and Kim sighed.

"I want to be able to protect you too…Shay…" Kim whispered, before closing her eyes and letting darkness take over. Shego opened one eye a sad look on her face as she whispered.

"You're not going to be able to. Because I'm not the one worth protecting" Shego sighed pulling the girl as close to her as she could, inhaling her sent. "I love you" Shego said closing her eyes and like her lover letting sleep take over.

* * *

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about Doc?" Asked a snarling Shego, Betty turned around to face her. _

"_Shego, I know you blame GJ for your mother's death" When Betty saw that Shego was going to interrupt she held up a hand to stop her. "Please let me finish" Shego saw the look, the look she had seen in Betty's eyes when she had taken her hand, she stopped and nodded. "And you can think what you wish, but wether you wish it or not you have been granted these powers. And if you have the power to do something to help our world shouldn't you do it? To protect the people you have left?" Betty asked and Shego's eyes widened, thinking of all the people she wished to keep with her, to protect. Betty smiled sadly and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Your brothers might not understand what there doing this for. But you do. We all have people we wish to protect, even if that means you have to sacrifice something, but in there you have four brothers that need your help, you'll abandon them?" Shego averted her eyes and sighed._

"_No I will not" Shego said looking back up into Betty's eye "Is this why you do what you do? To protect someone important to you?" Asked Shego, Betty walked past the girl and looked over her shoulder to her. _

"_The only person I wish to protect is shattered, and the person I'm protecting her from is herself…" Betty said coldly before walking out of the room to tell Team Go the good news, Shego stared after her in shock. Words failed her as she took in what Betty had told her. _

_Hey sorry its so short!! Another chap is on its way!!_

_Four reviews and i shall update!_

_This story will soon be coming to a close thats why this is so short!_

_Read and review!_

_xxxx_


End file.
